Muérdago & Maples
by Gwlyth
Summary: El amor nos ciega, pero a América le ha abierto los ojos y se le ha ocurrido una gran idea. Qué mejor excusa pasar la época más importante de año con el ruso de sus ojos que una fiesta navideña en la sede de la ONU. Suiza, agárrate que vienen curvas. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Hetalia me pertenece, todos los personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz (a excepción de algunos que son de mi invención). Resumiendo, yo me limito a jugar con ellos.**

 **Parejas:**

 **FrUk RusAme CanadáxIrlanda Spamano GerIta y muuuuchos más**

* * *

Navidad. ¿A quién no le gusta la Navidad? Los regalos, los villancicos, el frío, en algunos sitios incluso nieva, y no hay nada mejor que hacer que tu hermano coma nieve para putearle un rato. Hermanos, esas criaturas adorablemente horribles a los que sólo tú puedes joder; esto me recuerda que la Navidad también es pasar tiempo con la familia, amigos y cualquier otro tipo de seres queridos que no encasilles en uno de esos dos grupos.

-22 Diciembre 2015, Dublín-

Irlanda se recoge su melena pelirroja y lisa en una cola alta a la vez que observa a su amante aún desnudo que yace sobre la cama, rendido después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se muerde el labio, lo cierto es que a pesar de ser un crío, es tremendamente sexy. El pecho desnudo de Canadá sube y baja a un ritmo lento, uno de sus mechones rubios le cubre parte de la cara.

La irlandesa se acerca y se lo retira con delicadeza, jugando un poco con el pelo sedoso del muchacho procurando no despertarlo, aún así, el norteamericano se revuelve entre las sábanas, pasándole el brazo por encima a la muchacha, que suelta una risita y le da un besito a la extermidad, acomodándose dispuesta a dormir, pues apenas son las cinco de la mañana y ella también está exhausta.

El teléfono suena, y la chica bufa porque está inmovilizada por el brazo no tan poco musculoso del canadiense, que como no se despierta, decide no contestar y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera ignorarlo y concentrarse en dormir. La musiquilla cesa y suspira en señal de alivio. Deja de hacer fuerza con los ojos y bosteza apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante. De nuevo vuelve a sonar y no es precisamente la alarma, gruñe desesperada y es entonces cuando el rubio se revuelve un poco perplejo y libera a la irlandesa, que se apresura para hacerse la dormida. Canadá le da un beso en la mejilla que después del acto comienza a arderle y mira su smartphone que sigue vibrando y reproduciendo escandalosamente la melodía de Canadian, please. Irlanda rueda los ojos, esa canción le pone de los nervios.

— _Hello_?—bostezo inevitable del canadiense.

Irlanda agudiza el oído cuando oye algo parecido a la risa de una chica, y para colmo es una risa femenina y tiene una voz preciosa.

— _Bonjour_ , hermanito.

¿Hermanito?¿Desde cuándo Canadá tenía hermanas? A ver, tenía a Estados Unidos, que le solía caer bien a pesar de que era algo... Digamos que los adjetivos positivos brillan por su ausencia en el vocabulario de Irlanda y más con el norteamericano, con quien no tuvo un final muy feliz... También tenía a Cocodrilo Dandee, el de los moños de María Isabel que se pasaba el día con Cocodrilo Dandee, el niño pesado de las cejas y el traje hortera de marinerito que se pasaba el día dando por culo, pero Inglaterra lo ignoraba y decidió subastarse por una página web... Pero no había ninguna fémina. ¿Tal vez ahora los jóvenes llamaban hermanito a sus novios o ligues o cómoquieraqueselellameahoraalaspersonasconlasquesemantienesexo?

— _Bonjour_? Seychelles, ¿sabes qué hora es?—se restriega los ojos con el puño, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Hablan en francés. Seychelles. Chica. Chica que habla francés y responde al nombre de Seychelles, haz memoria Éire, haz memoria.

—Deberían ser las doce hora canadiense— dice con tono picaron—. Aquí son las 9 de la mañana, por eso mismo te llamo, sé que a esa hora no estás durmiendo, ni de coña, por mucho que _France_ te considere un angelito.

Traga saliva, nerviosito.

—He tenido un día muy duro en el trabajo, ya sabes, _Christmas._

Seychelles se mira la manicura francesa que Bélgica acaba de hacerle, está rodeada de chicas, todas echadas sobre mantas que están colocadas encima del suelo, Liechtenstein le pone una almohada en la boca a Wy que está intentando contener la risa. Hungría ha tenido que salir de la habitación porque realmente la situación le hace mucha gracia y está riéndose a carcajada en limpio, sin importarle despertar a Austria que si tiene mal humor cuando su tránsito intestinal es regular, imaginaos cuando le despiertan a las seis de la mañana sólo para gastarle una broma al niño invisible de Francia.

—Mmm, ¿por qué tanto anglais, hermanito?

Canadá se ruboriza hasta las orejas y carraspea para aclararse la garganta.

— _What do you mean, sister?_ — risita nerviosa—. Aquí en Canadá tenemos dos idiomas oficiales, _l'anglais et le français._

—Sí, pero siempre hablas conmigo en français— no obtiene respuesta—. ¡¿Canadá has dicho algo?!¡No te oigo!— grita la morena haciendo que sus amigas se lleven las manos para que no estallen en una carcajada conjunta.

—No, no he dicho nada— contesta en un susurro, como había estado hablando hasta ahora.

 _—QUOI?!_

—Que no dije nada—alza un poco la voz.

—CANADÁ NO PUEDO OÍRTE, HABLA MÁS ALTO, ¿QUIERES?

Se muerde el labio y lanza una mirada a la pelirroja, que a sus ojos está profundamente dormida, cual angelito. Se acerca el micrófono del aparato a la boca y pone una mano por delante, creyendo que así no molestaría a Irlanda. Tranquilo, Canadá, no vas a molestarla sólo por hablar un poquito más fuerte, de hecho está DESEANDO que le digas alguna bordería a esa tal Seychelles.

Un momento, Irlanda, ¿no eras tú la que decías que eras una mujer libre?¿No eras tú la que le daba charlitas a Northern sobre la libertad?¿No eras tú la que se burlaba de Gales porque le chupaba el culo a la Queen?¿No eras tú la que le restregaba su libertad a Escocia? Sí, eras tú Irlanda, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo? Ah, ya sé, te estás encoñando con el crío de Francia.

Al pensar eso, la pelirroja vuelve a cerrar los ojitos con fuerza y se cubre el rostro con las sábanas para que el canadiense no se percate que se ha ruborizado.

— _Seychelles, stop_!—sisea, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

— _Why_?—risotada—. Hermanito, ¿nunca te he dicho que tienes el humor digno de un británico?—énfasis en última palabra.

Abre los ojos como platos, la pelirroja también lo ha hecho desde la cama, poniéndo más atención a lo que fuera a contestar (o no) el canadiense.

Vuelve a carraspear.

—Seychelles, al grano, ¿para qué me has llamado?

—Te noto tenso— esta niña es de Francia, ¿no lo habíais notado?

—Seychelleeees— Canadá emplea un tono amenazante, pero no el que utilizaría Romano, no. Utiliza un tono amenazante, dirigido a un niño pequeño que no para de hacer preguntas comprometidas, en este caso insinuaciones.

—Perdooona.

Hace una señal a las chicas para que se alejen, y éstas lo hacen soltando un ''oooh'' conjunto porque la broma ha acabado y que por cierto, Canadá ha oído.

—¿Y esa lamentación a coro?

—¿Quieres que te diga para qué te he llamado o cambias tu pregunta?—alza una ceja.

Canadá suspira.

—Venga, quiero volver a la cama.

— _France_ me dijo que te llamara, ya sabes, Navidad.

Se masajea las sienes empezando a estresarse. Observa a Irlanda que le da la espalda, pero aún así le escucha con atención. Pensaba pasar todas las fiestas junto a ella y animarse a dar un pasito más. Y de repente le golpea el recuerdo de Francia diciéndole que pasaran la Navidad juntos, como siempre. Porque es Francia y no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su niño pasa la fiesta más importante del año en compañía de un oso que ni siquiera sabía quien era. Papa France ha sacado la artillería pesada: Seychelles.

—Ya le dije que no... No puedo—se apresura a añadir, despeinándose un poco con la mano libre.

—Pero por quéee— Seychelles parece tener cinco años.

—Porque estoy muy ocupado.

No se ríe por respeto a su hermano. Joder, que eres Canadá, o sea, Seychelles tiene su isla a tope de guiris durante todo el año y no pone pegas para pasar tiempo con su familia.

—No seas aguafiestas, eso de tener a la _Queen_ te está afectando, eh.

Vamos, Irlanda, admite que ahí la chica tiene toda la razón.

— _I'm sorry, Seychelles_. Mi respuesta es no.

Ojos en blanco de la africana.

—Por ahora...—susurra con voz cantarina jugando con una de sus coletas e imaginándose que el francés moverá cielo y tierra para salirse con la suya o sonsacarle al canadiense el secretito. Sí, a Francia le gusta jugar a ser mentalista.

— _Pardon?_

— _Nothing, nothing._.. En, esto... ¡Tengo que colgar! _Au revoir_!

—¡Eh!¡Seychelles!¡Te he oído!¿Qué quieres decir?

— _Je t'aime_ , hermanito. Besis de fresiiiiis

— _SEYCHELLES!_ —chilla algo histérico.

Pero la respuesta es un bip que da por acabada la conversación. Suelta un gruñidito impropio de él, acompañado de una maldición, es lo que tiene pasar tanto tiempo con una británica. Se sienta sobre la cama y mira de nuevo el móvil preguntándose si debería volver a llamar a su hermana, pulsa el botón de desbloqueo: las cinco y veinte de la mañana, no se lo cogería.

La irlandesa finge despertarse y le acaricia la espalda desnuda, lo que le hace sonreír.

Se gira lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, unos ojos verdes enormes y no tiene unas cejas gruesas como las tienen sus hermanos, están bien depiladas. Se sabe que es hermana de esos bestias e Inglaterra, es por las pecas, las tiene por todas partes y por la mata de pelo naranja, y porque en el fondo también es algo... poco femenina, pero bueno, Hungría pensó que era un chico hasta la pubertad.

Irlanda es mayor que Canadá, bastante mayor, pero eso a él no le importa y a ella tampoco, pero prefieren mantenerlo en secreto. Son tan diferentes entre ellos... Ella es una chica con carácter y muy alocada, él parece estar siempre sosegado. Ella un completo desastre, la palabra desorden personificada, él tan ordenado y sincronizado. Ella tan ruda a veces, y él tan educado. Ella tan amante de la cerveza y él tan amante de la miel de maple. Él tan hojas de maple y ella tan trébol. Ella tan supersticiosa y él tan... ¿En qué se supone que creen los canadienses? En fin, me parece que ya os hacéis una idea.

Pero a pesar de ser tan distintos ambos tienen algo en común: la soledad. Sí, Irlanda tiene a Norte, su hermano mellizo, como vecino y Canadá tiene a Estados Unidos, pero a pesar de tener a personas tan cercanas como un hermano, se sienten solos. Corrijo, se sentían, hasta que surgió esa relación entre ambos, ya no se sienten solos, al menos no tanto.

— _Hi_ — le saluda ella, ronroneando cual felino.

— _Bonjour_.

Acerca su rostro al de la chica y ambos juntan sus narices. La nariz de Irlanda es pequeñita y está sapicada de pecas además está rojita, porque hace frío y su única prenda es una camiseta de un maple propiedad del muchacho.

— _Bonjour_?¿Sabes qué hora es?

Al hablar sus labios se rozan y eso provoca que se estremezca, ella sonríe, es tan mono.

—Amanecerá en unas horas— deposita un besito en la frente de la chica—. Siento haberte despertado.

— _Don't worry_ — apoya el peso de su cuerpo sobre el codo y coloca una mano en su cuello, inclinando la cabeza para mirar cómo su acompañante la imita para mirarla a la cara—. ¿Quién era?

—Oh, _Seychelles, my sister_.

Arruga la nariz, no la conoce y eso le provoca desconfianza.

Ya sabes, fue criada por France cuando era pequeñita, pero cuando hubo crecido England se encargó de ella... Algo así como yo.

— _Seychelles_...—murmura mordiéndose el labio, pensando en si alguna vez la había visto—. Rubia, pelo corto, bajita con un...—hace una pausa sonrojándose y se mira los senos— Ya sabes... Que son algo— otra pausa para elegir un adjetivo—. Prominentes.

—Oh, that's _Belgium_ — le explica conteniendo una risita por el rubor que se nota en sus mejillas—. _Belgium_ es la chica del Parlamento, que tiene unos hermanos un poco vagos y se lleva muy bien con _Spain_ y _France_ , pero no... Seychelles es...

—¿La ludópata de las gafas?

Canadá abre mucho los ojos.

—No, that's _Monaco_. Y no la llames ludópata delante de _France_ o le dará algo— Irlanda pone los ojos en blanco, lo último que quiere es encontrarse con Francia —. _Seychelles_ también fue la niña de _England_.

Frunce un poco el ceño, intentando hacer memoria.

—¡Aaaah!¡La morenita!—exclama acomodándose el brazo donde estaba apoyada, porque notó como un hormigueo—. Pelo largo con dos lacitos, que es algo ruidosa y delgadita.

—Yes. Quiere que pase Christmas con ella y con _France_... Pero ya hablé con _France_ , así que creo que sólo me llamó porque estaría con sus amigas, por esta fecha suelen hacer una fiesta de pijamas y se pasan la noche haciendo travesuras.

—¿Te crees que _France_ se va a rendir así como así?

El canadiense vacila un instante.

—No va a hacerlo—contesta por él—. Mira, _Canada_ , creo que esto de aislarnos en _Christmas_ va a acabar mal, además tu familia querrá que estés con ellos... No te puedo retener aquí, por mucho que quiera—apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho y él la abraza.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo... Con ellos he pasado muchas Navidades y tú sin embargo las pasas sola.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con _Northern_ y pasarlas con él, o con _Scotland._ Aunque pensándolo bien, _Scotland_ estará hibernando.

Suspira y niega rotundamente.

—¿Ves?Sería como si estuvieras sola.

—Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola o al menos lo estaba—dice antes de plantarle un besito en los labios—. Creo que no deberías pasar de tu familia, al menos no el día de Navidad—a la irlandesa se le escapa un bostezo—. Ahora durmamos, aún es pronto para que me hagas el desayuno.

—Pero si vinieras en Navidad a mi casa podría hacerte el desayuno a la hora que quisieras.

Irlanda suelta una risa y vuelve a depositarle un beso en los labios.

— _Goodnight_.

— _Bonne nuit._

Se muerde el labio, pensando que la pelirroja no ha contestado a su proposición, porque una risita y un besito no es una respuesta, al menos no para él.

— _Éire_ —la llama cuando ha cerrado los ojos, dispuesta a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Mmm.

—Lo digo en serio.

— _What?_ —mantiene los ojos cerrados, temiéndose lo peor.

La está escrutando con la mirada y ella lo nota, se empieza a sentir incómoda. Él es muy sensible y ella muy bestia, tal vez puede herir sus sentimientos si le dice que no está dispuesta a pasar las Navidades con él. Él está algo preocupado, los británicos son bastante fríos y distantes, tal vez está invadiendo demasiado su espacio, pero llevaban como dos meses con esa situación, en secreto.

— _Nothing_...—murmura soltándola un poco.

Se percata de que ha soltado su cintura y es ahí cuando abre los ojos de sopetón.

— _No, tell me_.

Parece una quinceañera enamorada, el rubio sonríe con su actitud y se vuelve a incorporar sobre el colchón. La chica adquiere una notalidad en su cara similar a la de su cabellera y a él se le contagia, porque no es que Canadá cause esa sensación a menudo, es más, normalmente la gente ni se percata de su existencia.

— _Well_... Ya que no vamos a pasar la Navidad juntos...—aparta la mirada y hace circulitos con el índice sobre las sábanas.

Irlanda se humedece los labios y piensa que es muy cuco y que tiene muuuchas ganas de besarle.

— _Yes?_

 _''Stay with me on Christmas, pleaseeee''._

—Esto...

Mirada llena de esperanza, pero Canadá está tan nervioso que ni se da cuenta.

''Es británica, mantén las distancias o se sentirá invadida''.

—Yo...Esto... _I_...—traga saliva y mira la camiseta de la chica.

''Quiero pasar contigo tooooda la Navidad, aquí, en mi casa. Quiero montarmelo contigo frente a la chimenea encendida, en la moqueta y que Bastian vea cómo gozo cual bitch''.

—Te traeré un poco de miel de maple, si quieres.

Canadá, si Francia hubiera presenciado esto ahora mismo estaría dando vueltas por el suelo y echando espumita por la boca, además te prohibiría volver a hablar en francés y borraría cualquier tipo de relación contigo.

Pestañea perpleja.

— _Honey_?

— _Y-yes_.

Vuelve a pestañear. Canadá se está muriendo de la vergüenza y le están entrando ganas de saltar por la ventana, correr hacia la carretera y pararse en medio de ella gritando ''Atropéllame, camión''.

—Oh, eh... _Thanks_ , sería... genial— untarte con ella y tener sexo navideño.

— _Yes_... T-te traeré un poco c-cuando vuelva.

—S-sí. Ya lo has dicho... Esto...

Y esta es la escena de la película en la que al chico se le escapa una sonrisa picarona y le pone la cara a la chica a dos centímetros, y le suelta un: All I want for Christmas is you. Pero esto no es una peli, es la vida real y no es el chico más guapo y popular del insti, que es quarterback del equipo de rugby y ella no es la chica guapa, puritana y reservada a la que le hacen cosas de este tipo. Son Canadá e Irlanda.

—Creo que está lloviendo— si esto fuera Gran Hermano o un reality por el estilo, Francia habría lanzado su mejor sartén contra la televisión.

—Ah, _yes_... Suele llover en Diciembre.

Face palm mental de la pelirroja y si por un momento sus hermanos estuvieran viendoles en un reality a) se habrían indignado b) se habrían descojonado. Irlanda suspira, avergonzada y murmura un dulces sueños. Pero el canadiense ya ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo, ¿qué vamos a hacerle? Tiene un sueño fácil y profundo.

-22 de diciembre, Moscú-

Estados Unidos se revuelve buscando el calor corporal del ruso enorme que le hace compañía en la cama de matrimonio que es aún más enorme. Con los ojos cerrados se mueve hacia el lado de la cama de Rusia y por fin lo encuentra, sonríe y se restriega contra su torso desnudo cual felino, incluso ronronea un poco. Rusia, que está bastante más despierto que el americano le rodea con un brazo y lo estruja con suavidad. Estados Unidos se hace el dormido y contiene una risita, el ruso se percata de esto y le hace cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz, sacándole una carcajada.

— _Zdravstvuyte_.

— _Hello_ —sonríe abriendo por fin los ojos.

—¿Has dormido bien?

El norteamericano niega con la cabeza.

— _Net_?¿Por qué _net_?

—Tú casa es _very cold,_ he pasado muchísimo frío.

—Ah, _da_? Pues anoche dejaste que te quitara toooda la ropa sin quejarte.

Estados Unidos se ríe y estira el brazo hasta la mesita de noche del ruso, donde descansan sus gafas. Se las pone y se pasa la mano por el pelo, aunque es imposible peinarlo después de una noche movidita.

—Pero cuando dormíamos te llevaste toda la manta, ¡eso no vale!

—¿Yo?Pero si me destapaste entero y tiraste la manta al suelo, te volví a poner una pero de nuevo acabó en el suelo.

Es cierto, en el lado de la cama de Estados Unidos yacen dos mantas térmicas sobre el suelo enmoquetado. El culpable lo comprueba y se ríe con el chico de ojos violetas.

—Aún así, en tu casa hace muchísimo frío... Tal vez si...

— _Net, Amerika_.

— _But_ ,¡si ni siquiera me has dejado terminar!

Se cruza de brazos y hace un pucherito, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le prohiben jugar con su juguete. Rusia le acaricia el pelo con ternura.

—Da, pero te conozco muy bien.

El rubio da un salto y se pone de pie sobre la cama, exponiéndose al chico del pelo blanco tal y como _Mother America_ lo trajo al mundo, pero no le da vergüenza, por Dios es América, ¿qué le da vergüenza a este niño?

—¡Soy un _hero_!¡Tengo una mente prodigiosa y tú no puedes usar tus malvados poderes telepáticos para saber qué plan _super awesome_ estoy ingeniando!

Que mono es, como un crío encerrado en un tío gigante de metro ochenta. Rusia sonríe y le coge una pierna haciéndole caer de culo sobre el colchón.

—¡Eh!¡No es justo!¡Estaba distraído!

El ruso niega con la cabeza mientras vuelve a incorporarse y se coloca bien las gafas.

—¡Oh, come on!Sólo iba a decirte que por una vez podrías venir a mi casa.

—Voy a tu casa.

—¡Los G8 no cuentan!¡Y si vienes con Putin no es divertido!—se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero si voy Putin se enfadará.

—Pero no tiene por qué enterarse.

—Lo hará.

—¡Pero Obama no lo hace!

En realidad el presidente de la nación si que se entera de todas y cada una de tus escapadas, América, pero ya el pobre está tan cansado de repetirte lo mismo que ha desistido y te ha colocado a varios guardaespaldas vestidos de civiles que te acompañan en todo momento y tienen que tragarse hasta cuando llegas al orgasmo con Rusia.

—¡Pero Obama no es Putin, Amerika!—sentencia seriamente.

El menor pone carita de perrito abandonado y Rusia suspira, vuelve a acariciarle y lo estruja de nuevo contra sí mismo. Estados Unidos le abraza con fuerza.

— _Bullshit_ —murmura con el ceño fruncido.

— _Chto?_

— _I wanna be with you!_

—¡Y yo también!

Permanecen abrazados y en silencio, algo poco usual en el chico de las gafas, porque suele hablar por los codos y rara vez mantiene el pico cerrado sólo cuando está triste o enfermo.

—¿Ni siquiera en _Christmas_?Para ti _Christmas_ no es importante, pero para mí sí, ¿qué más le dará?—Al americano se le encendie la bombillita y se le dibuja una sonrisa.

Toma la cara del mayor entre sus manazas y le planta un beso rápido en los labios. Acto seguido salta de la cama y rebusca entre las prendas que hay regadas por el suelo, camisa, calzoncillos, bufanda, calcetín con un agujero en el dedo gordo _dequiénserá_ , ¡eureka!Los vaqueros del estadounidense, hurga en los bolsillos y encuentra su iPhone 6.

—¿A quién piensas llamar?

—¿Llamar?

—Sí, los teléfonos se usan para llamar.

Cierto, América. Aunque para ti eso esté o sea super anticuado y o sea sólo mandes mensajes o uses Skype o el FaceTime, pero él se ríe de manera risueña y vuelve a dejarse caer en la cama. Rusia parpadea confuso y él le da otro beso en los labios.

* * *

 **¡Jou, jou, jou! ¡Feliz pre-Navidad! Ya falta muy poquito y eso me ha inspirado a empezar este long-fic, aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y espero tener pronto el siguiente. ¡Gracias por leer! Y nos leemos en el próximo :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Himaruya tuvo la idea original, yo me limito a jugar con ella y moldearla un poco :D**

* * *

-22 diciembre 2015, Berlín-

Austria ha amanecido a las ocho de la mañana, ni siquiera ha notado que Hungría había celebrado su fiesta de pijamas navideña, porque este año ha utilizado tapones para los oídos y no se ha percatado de la escandalera que tenían montada. El pobre Alemania no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, que si risas, que si gritos, que si música y algún que otro sonido de un cristal roto que él mismo tendría que pagar, podría haber interrumpido la fiesta, pero, ¿y si una de ellas estaba desnuda?¿Y si todas estaban desnudas? Decidió no arriesgarse y es por eso que ahora el pobre no puede ni mantenerse en pie. Prusia y Veneciano fueron más listos, pues el primero se fue con España y Francia y el segundo con Romano.

— _Guten Morgen_ — saluda el austriaco envuelto en su bata que grita a los cuatro vientos: ''Soy un aristócrata forrado y estirado''.

— _Guten_ —bosteeeezo— _Morgen_.

Dirige la vista a su taza de café, su taza de café vacía y arruga la nariz. Tose un poco para llamar la atención de rubio, que aún lleva el pijama y el pelo sin peinar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te ocurre?—dice secamente.

Señala a la taza vacía.

—¿El café?

—En la cafetera—responde el alemán antes de darle un sorbo al suyo.

La cafetera está al otro lado de la cocina, demasiada distancia para el austriaco, que tendrá que levantarse y derrochar energía, cuando Hungría se lo hubiera servido encantada de la vida, y no sólo un mísero café, también tostadas y algún que otro dulce. Pero la húngara está en estos instantes durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a Bélgica, Wy, Liechtenstein y Seychelles.

Frunce el ceño y le mantiene la mirada a su hermano pequeño, casi parece una peli de western y ahora es cuando suena el timbre y se rompe el ambiente. Alemania lanza una mirada a la puerta y le hace una señal a Austria para que mueva el dichoso culo y abra la maldita puerta.

—¿QUIÉN ES?—grita sin moverse del taburete.

Suiza pestañeó perplejo, ¿por qué Hungría no le abría la puerta?

—Esto... Soy _Schweiz_ — contesta en voz alta.

—¿Es qué no piensas levantarte?—sisea el alemán frunciendo el ceño.

La sonrisa cínica del austriaco le da a entender que no se molestara en hacerlo. El rubio camina en dirección a la puerta mientras se pregunta cómo es posible que tenga hermanos tan vagos e idiotas como Prusia y el menda. Abre la puerta y allí está Suiza, apuntándole con un arma, una pistola pequeñita, pero igual de mortífera que su habitual escopeta.

—¡AAAAAGH!

El suizo se sobresaltó al ver al alemán en el suelo, chillando.

— _VERDAMMT, DEUTSCHLAND!_ ¡Qué puto susto!

—¿Susto?—Chilla mientras se levanta, con la mano izquierda sobre el corazón, que amenaza con salir de su pecho en cualquier momento—. ¡Lo dice el que llama a una puta puerta a las ocho de la mañana apuntando con una puta pistola!¡¿Es que ahora los elfos de _Weihnachtsmann_ son agentes SWAT?!

Suiza vacila un poco y se rasca la cabeza con la mano que sostiene el arma.

—Lo siento, es que como nadie contestaba... Pensaba que había pasado algo malo.

—¡¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE NO HACER ESO Y GUARDAR LA DICHOSA PISTOLA?!

Obedece y la mete en su compartimento de su cinturón.

—¿Liechtenstein?—pregunta una vez el anfitrión se ha recompuesto del sustito.

Si supieras que hace tu niñita está durmiendo desde hace una hora, que ha visto el amanecer, se ha pasado la noche chillando, riéndose, cotilleando sobre cosas de chicos y cosas que haces las chicas con los chicos, y gastando bromas telefónicas, te morirías, Suiza. Pero no lo vas a saber, eso sí, vas a tener que esperar un par de horas antes de poder llevártela.

—Durmiendo.

—¿Aún?

El reloj suizo que lleva en la muñeca marcan las ocho y veinticinco.

—Esto... _Schweiz_ , mejor pasa y siéntate a esperar.

Suiza alza una ceja y en su mente se reproduce una serie de escenas que le ponen de los nervios: Liechtenstein bebiendo chocolate caliente belga sin posavasos, Liechtenstein fuera de la cama a las once y media de la noche, Liechtenstein saliendo a hurtadillas, Liechtenstein con un vestido por las rodillas, Liechtenstein con los labios de un color rojo, Liechtenstein bebiendo licor sin alcohol...

Alemania le pasa la mano frente al rostro y el rubio más bajito sigue sin reaccionar.

— _Schweiz?_

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI LIECHTENSTEIN!—chilla imaginando como un tío muy borracho intenta propasarse con adorable hermanita, Alemania da un pequeño salto por el susto y el suizo se ruboriza—. Ich... Esto, _entschuldigung_.

— _Ja_ , no pasa nada—el alemán observa al suizo y sujeta la puerta—. Adelante, _bitte_.

Le hace un ademán para que entre y el helvético acepta, muy a su pesar.

— _Danke_.

—Será mejor que te prepare un té o una tila, te noto un poco...— histérico hubiera sido la palabra idónea, pero el germano hace una pausa para pensar en una que no haga que Suiza saque la pistola—. Nervioso.

Llegan al salón y Alemania le indica con el brazo que se siente en uno de los caros y cómodos sillones individuales, el invitado lo observa y calcula mentalmente cuánto le habrán costado y si eran de Ikea.

— _Ja_. Reconozco que estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que Liechtenstein pasa una noche sola y estoy preocupado... En las películas del niño ruidoso de _England_ siempre suceden cosas horribles en ese tipo de fiestas.

Alemania rueda los ojos.

—Oh, no te preocupes. _Ungarn_ es muy responsable y también están _Belgien_ y _Wyoming_ con ellas.

Suelta algo similar a un gruñido con la mención de Bélgica, pero el alemán decide ignorarlo.

— _DEUTSCHLAAAAAND_ , QUIERO CAFÉEEEEEEE.

El aludido bufa, fastidiado.

—No sabía que Italien hablara alemán.

—Y no lo hace—aclara—. Es _Österreich_ , que es un vago y cree que soy su chacha. Además, _Italien_ está en su casa con su hermano, preparando algo para _Weihnachten_. Y _Preussen_ está Dios-Sabe-Dónde con _Frankreich_ y _Spanien_. Así que esta noche sólo estábamos _Österreich_ y yo con las chicas.

—No sé si eso es bueno o es malo.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Soltó un suspiro.

— _DEUTSCHLAAAAAAND_.

—¡NO VOY A HACERTE UN MALDITO CAFÉ, _ÖSTERREICH_!

Suiza abre mucho los ojos ante el comportamiento de los germanos. Definitivamente la presencia del menor de los italianos y Prusia es contagiosa, incluso hasta para tíos como Alemania y Austria que parecen tener un palo metido por en culo.

Alemania que se percata del asombro del suizo no puede evitar ruborizarse y carraspea, nerviosito.

—¿Quieres un café?—le ofrece—. Es temprano, supongo que habrás madrugado muchísimo.

¿Qué si ha madrugado? Tecnicamente no ha pegado ojo pensando en qué ha hecho o no su pequeña Liechtenstein.

—Esto... _Ja, bitte_.

—Bien, ven conmigo.

Suiza sigue a ese armario con piernas kilométricas que responde al nombre de Alemania. Alza la vista al techo, es muy alto y tiene una lámpara de araña que además de tener un aspecto frágil parece ser asquerosamente cara. De hecho todo lo que hay en la casa del alemán tiene pinta de ser asquerosamente caro, ¿no tenían los alemanes fama de ser unos tacaños? Perdón, unos grandes ahorradores.

A lo largo del pasillo hay retratos bastante antiguos (la mayoría de Austria y Prusia) y también fotos más actuales, que están tomadas en distintitos sitios del mundo: Austria dirigiendo el concierto de Año Nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y muy concentrado, además de muy sudado; Hungría en una playa de apariencia tropical hundiendo al que parece ser Prusia; Italia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alemania, que está rojo como un tomate debajo de ese muérdago con jerseys a juego.

El anfitrión se percata de que el helvético se ha fijado mucho en la última foto.

— _Preussen_ hizo la foto y _Ungarn_ se empeñó en colgarla porque decía que era muy... cuqui.

Suiza se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

Por fin llegan a la cocina y allí está Austria, escribiendo algo en una servilleta. Tiene una expresión similar a la de la foto del concierto que estaba en el pasillo. Eso sí, su taza de café está vacía.

— _Österreich,_ tenemos visita, ¿y tus modales?

El invitado se aguanta una risita sarcástica por educación, detrás de esa fachada de niño pijo aristócrata estirado se esconde un crío caprichoso, maleducado y vago.

—Shhh.

Dice el austriaco como respuesta mientras alza una mano y escribe a toda velocidad, el rubio pequeño se mira con curiosidad, el armario con piernas sólo suspira con pesadez.

— _Guten Morgen_ —saluda el huesped.

— _Ja, ja_. Espera un segundo y ahora vamos con el protocolo en el que finjo que me interesa cómo te va todo y que empatizo ante tu situación sea cual sea.

Alemania suelta una risita de nervios e histeria, ya le dirá a Hungría que le golpee con una sartén o algo por el estilo. Suiza arruga la nariz ante tal insolencia, maldito niño pijo y consentido.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?Además del imbécil, claro.

—¿No lo ves? Estoy componiendo.

El helvético enarca una ceja.

—No sabía que escribieras las partituras del concierto de Año Nuevo en servilletas.

Austria deja de colocar notas en el pentagrama que ha trazado habilmente sobre la servilleta con motivos navideños que Hungría y Veneciano han comprado. Se sube las gafas y se ríe con esos aires pomposos y de superioridad que lo definen.

—¿Por quién me tomas?

 _''Por un imbécil malcriado''_.

—Esto—alza la servilleta—. No es más que una pequeña obra de arte en la que cuento el porqué de mi frustración.

Alemania frunce el ceño.

—¿Compones un solo de violín pero no te levantas a servirte un dichoso café?

De nuevo el timbre, de nuevo el rubio se levanta hacia la puerta. Suiza y Austria se quedan a solas, a saber qué se encuentra el armario cuando vuelva. Cuando abre la puerta vuelve a pegarse un susto de muerte. No, esta vez no le apuntan con ningún arma, sólo hay un maldito cocodrilo en su dichosa puerta. Después de su gritito correspondiente hay una risotada ruidosa y varonil.

—¿Qué pasa, _Germany_?¡No me digas que Mickey te ha asustado!¡Pero si es inofensivo!

— _Gute Morgen_ a ti también, _Australien_ , llegas pronto.

Le invita a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza, el australiano se cuelga el caimán (hay que ver que exagerado eres, Alemania) al cuello y entra en la casa del germano, elevando la mirada al techo. Suelta un silbido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Caray, vaya techos tan altos.

—Esto, sí, Austria y sus reformas.

—¿Dónde está Wy?—como te pasas, Australia.

—Durmiendo, aún están todas durmiendo.

—¡Oh, genial!Así la despierto y que duerma cuando lleguemos a casa.

Alemania se escandaliza.

—¡Pero _Australien_!¡Necesita descansar, es una niña!

El australiano juega con la cola de Mickey que está fulminando con la mirada al alemán, y no le da importancia a la regañina que le están dando, está acostumbrado a las que Inglaterra le dio durante su infancia.

—Así se hace inmune al _Jet Lag_ , _Germany_ —explica mostrando su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes—. ¿Me dices dónde está o tengo que descubrirlo por mí mismo?

Alemania suspira y guía a Cocodrilo Dandee hasta el cuarto de Hungría. Volvamos a Suiza y Austria, que se mantienen la mirada bastante incómodos, en realidad sólo Suiza está incómodo. Antes intentó silvar una cancioncilla de su propia invención pero el austriaco le miró por encima de las gafas y le dijo: ''Vas a hacer que me sangren los oídos, hazle un favor al mundo y conserva ese aire en tus pulmones antes de soltarlo de ese modo''. Así que está trasteando con su nokia, jugando al snake, a la demo, claramente.

De pronto suena su teléfono, un número que no tiene guardado, duda si cogerlo, pero la melodía de Heidi le está sacando los colores y Austria acaba de esbozar una sonrisa de ''te voy a arruinar la vida, chico de las cabras''. Finalmente lo coge.

— _Ja_? Soy _Schweiz_.

— _SWITZERLAAAAAAND!_

El aludido abre mucho los ojos. Esa voz. Chillona y de chico. ¡El favorito de Inglaterra!¿De dónde demonios ha sacado su número? Ese chico hace sus propias armas, y se alimenta a base de comida basura, así que no sabría apreciar ni su chocolate, ni su queso. ¡A lo mejor quería hacerle daño a sus cabras!¡O estaba en Berlín y había visto a Liechtenstein durante esa noche y planeaba americanizarla! La imagen de Liechtenstein en shorts que parecen tangas, con un precioso pircing en su ombligo y con demasiado maquillaje golpea su mente.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI LIECHTENSTEIN?!

— _Who? Who is Liech_...?¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

No la conoce, suspira.

—¿Es una hamburguesa?

— _NEIN!_ Es mi _schwester_.

—Mmm no veo a ninguna _schwester_ en el mapa—dice Estados Unidos al otro lado del teléfono observando el mapa de su nación.

—¿Qué quieres, _Amerika_?

Suiza se masajea las sienes, procurando no hiperventilar.

—Te llamo porque no me apareces en la lista de _Whatsapp_.

— _Was?_ ¿Qué es _guasap?_

Facepalm de Austria, que está intentando no descojonarse.

—Tampoco te encontré en _Facebook_.

—¿ _Feisbuk_?—repite, perplejo.

—Ni en _Twitter_ o _Instagram_.

Había oído hablar de todo eso a Liechtenstein pero, como no le interesaba no le prestó mucha atención, pero si el norteamericano conocía las mismas cosas que su pequeña Lilly, debía preocuparse y tendría que formarse. Mientras él pensaba, el chico ha seguido parloteando como un loro y a una velocidad digna de Fernando Alonso en sus mejores tiempos.

—¿Entonces qué me dices?

—¿Eh?

—A lo que acabo de proponerte.

—¿Perdón?

—¡¿En serio?!—chilla haciendo que el suizo se separe un poco el aparato de la oreja—. ¡Muchísimas gracias! _See you_!

—¡ _Amerika_!¡Espera, _Amerika_!¡ _¿WAS?_!

— _BYE SWITZERLAAAAAAD!_

 **Bip**

Estados Unidos le ha colgado al pobre Suiza, que está realmente preocupado porque no tiene ni idea de a qué ha accedido, tal vez le ha cedido la mano de Liechtenstein a ese mocoso ruidoso y conflictivo. Traga saliva y se deja caer en el taburete de la cocina de Alemania, es bastante cómodo y no le da la sensación de que se vaya a dar de bruces contra el suelo, aunque él se siente así.

-22 de diciembre, Roma-

En uno de los centros comerciales de la capital italiana daban zumba bien temprano, así que Veneciano arrastró a su hermanito mayor hasta la clase. El menor lleva unos pantaloncitos cortos a pesar de que estamos en pleno mes de diciembre y hace un frío de mil demonios, una camiseta rosa fosforito en la que pone Zumba fitness, una cinta del pelo a juego que mantiene su pelo perfectamente peinado y unos zapatos multicolores que marean a Romano. El italiano mayor lleva un chándal más varonil y calentito, pantalones negros, sudadera azul atada a la cintura y por el esfuerzo realizado durante la clase tiene la camiseta básica blanca algo sudada. Después de la tortura musical pasaron por un Starbucks, Veneciano se pidió un frappé de chocolate con una galleta enorme de chocolate, Romano un café bien cargado para despejarse. No han ido solos, les ha acompañado media clase de zumba que le lanzan miraditas al mayor y cuando se percatan de que se ha dado cuenta de que le miran, sueltan una risita.

No, Romano, no has ligado y sé que sabes que no se ríen por eso de que: _''el chico guapo me está mirando''_ , se ríen porque: _''el chico guapo ha resultado ser un maldito disléxico''_. Durante toda la clase, Romanito ha ido totalmente descoordinado y se ha chocado mil veces contra la mujer voluminosa que estaba a su lado y expulsaba caños de sudor. Conclusión: Romano es el hazmerreír y Veneciano es el rey de las nenas, no para de parlotear con las más jóvenes (que son las que están más buenas) y a Romano se le hincha la venita del cuello: _¡¿NO VES QUÉ ES CLARAMENTE GAY?!¡LO TIENE ESCRITO EN LA FRENTE!¡CHIGIIII!_

Se sienta en una mesa alejada del club de fans de Feli, que es como lo llaman las chicas. Saca su smartphone y mira la hora: 9:15, demasiado temprano como para llamar al bastardo español , seguro que llevara una hora durmiendo. Si no fuera porque salió de fiesta con el inútil de Prusia y el imbécil de Francia se habría pasado toda la noche con él, viendo películas de Navidad o esas románticas de Sandra Bullock o Jennifer Anniston. Pero no, se ha pasado la noche viendo películas de terror con su hermano pequeño, que chillaba, lloraba y le abrazaba, incluso ha tenido que compartir cama con él. Si existe alguien más pegajoso que el español ese es Veneciano.

El móvil de Romano vibra.

Ha recibido un mensaje de Bastardo Americano:

 _''HELLOOOO MY FRIENDS!_

 _CHRISTMAS IS COMING! Y EL HERO HA TENIDO UNA AWESOME IDEA._

 _ES TIEMPO PARA DIVERTIRSE Y PASAR EL RATO CON TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE MÁS AMA._

 _POR ESO, GRACIAS A LA HOSPITALIDAD DE SWITZERLAND (Y A MI AWESOME IDEA) HEMOS DECIDIDO CELEBRAR LA NAVIDAD EN SU CASA :DDDDD_

 _Aportemos luz sobre los países que ahora no la ven y sobre todo, LET'S GO PARTYYYY!_

 _24th December 2015 at 19:30._

 _PD: No olvidéis traer comida típica de vuestros países (Iggy tú no, no queremos intoxicaciones ^^) y sobre todo MUCHO ALCOHOL!''_

—Pero, ¿qué coño?

¿Cómo demonios habrá accedido el agarrado de Svizzera a esta mierda?

—¡ _Fratello_!¡Mira esto!—Veneciano agita su iPhone 6 con una funda de gatitos a la vez que da saltitos emocionado, es el mismo mensaje del idiota americano.

—Joder, pues sí que van en serio.

—¿No es genial?¡Voy a llevar _PASTA!Ve~!_

Romano arruga la nariz.

—Sí, estupendo.

El pobre Veneciano no conoce la ironía y da saltitos de felicidad.

—¿No te parece extraño, Veneciano?

—No, _Inghilterra_ cocina muy mal, es normal que no le permitan llevar comida, ¡casi me mata de hambre!

—¡Eso no, idiota!Con lo agarrado que es _Svizzera_ , ¿cómo habrá accedido a esto?

Veneciano se encoge de hombros.

—No sé... ¡Ah!¡A lo mejor le ha tocado la lotería! _¡Ve!_

—Lo...¿Lotería?¿En _Svizzera_ hay lotería?

—Pues no lo sé, ¡pero en _Spagna_ sí!¡Oh!¡Si ya lo deberían estar echando por la tele!

El menor de los hermanos italianos lanza besitos al aire a las chicas y tira del brazo del mayor, que no se ha podido terminar el dichoso café.

— _Che merda_ haces?!¡Mi café!

— _Fratello!_ Le compré al hermano mayor _Spagna_ un décimo y necesito saber si ha salido, ¡vamos a casa! _Andiamo, andiamo!_

— _CHE?!_ ¿CÓMO QUE LE COMPRASTE UN DÉCIMO A _SPAGNA_?!—Chilla frenandose en seco y partiendo el agarre de su hermanito.

—Sí, el hermano mayor _Spagna_ , el hermano mayor _Francia_ y yo tenemos el mismo número.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—toma a Veneciano por la camiseta rosa fosforito y lo levanta del suelo unos centímetros.

—Como todos los años _fratello_.

-22 de Diciembre, Madrid-

España y Prusia están en casa del ibérico, tumbados en el sofá con mantas por encima y la calefacción a tope, porque en Madrid está haciendo un frío que pela, el que dijo que España era la tierra donde siempre hace sol y un calor que te mueres, MINTIÓ, o si no decidselo a los del norte, donde siempre llueve o a los andaluces que viven en zona de costa que se congelan el culo en invierno (me he emocionado).

Sobre la mesa hay papeles, de mantecados vacíos, sobre todo de pequibom, porque a Prusia le pirran, pero también hay otro tipo de papeles. La tele está encendida y reina el silencio por parte de esos dos individuos que están pendientes de la televisión.

—¡Esto es una gilipollez, tío!¡Y nosotros como siempre haciendo el gilipollas!—se queja Prusia abriendo otro pequibom.

—Shhh, ¡calla, que no oigo!

—¡Pero si siempre dicen lo mismo!¡Parecen discos rayados!

—Si no te callas, no oiremos cuando sale el Gordo.

Prusia bufa y se deja caer en el sofá.

—Con Francia me divertía más— murmura, fastidiado.

—No es mi culpa que se haya puesto enfermo. Ahora, cállate.

Sí, la macrofiesta del Bad Touch Trio resulta ser una tapadera para que el ibérico pueda ver la dichosa lotería nacional del 22 de diciembre y quitarse a Romanito de encima, pues aborrece a esas vocecillas chillonas (¿En serio, Romano?¿No te recuerdas a ti mismo de pequeño?) y dice que el simple hecho de comprarla es una tontería, pues el pobre España tiene tan mala suerte que sólo le toca el reintegro. Así que, mientras Francia y Prusia se van de fiestas, él se prepara para toda una mañana de premios, que al pobre nunca le tocan.

— _Dosmil seiscientooooos noventa y sieteeeee._

— _Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuroooooooooooos_.

— _Treinta y cinco mil quinientooooos veintidóooooos._

—¡A qué lo adivino!: _Miiiiiiil eeeeeeuroooooos_ —se burla Prusia aniñando la voz.

—¡Cállate!

— _Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuroooooooooooos._

—¡El asombroso yo, lo ha adivinado!¡Soy asombro...

Una zapatilla aterrizó en la cara del germano.

— _Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooo._

—¡No me jodas!

— _Sesenta miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil eeeeeeeeeeeeeeuroooooooooooos._

—¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿POR QUÉ?!¡¿ESO ES POSIBLE?!

—Acabas de verlo tú mismo, tío.

—¡Esto es grande!

—¡¿GRANDE?!¡TODOS LOS AÑOS COMPRO EL PUTO CERO Y ESTE AÑO NO LO HE COMPRADO Y ES UN PUTO QUINTO PREMIO!

Prusia traga saliva, acojonado en el sofá. España da un miedo terrible cuando se encabrona. El móvil del ibérico vibra y reproduce Paquito Chocolatero. ¿Quién demonios llamaría a un español a esa hora? Ahora es España el que traga saliva y mira la pantalla de su smartphone.

—La hostia—murmura poniéndose pálido.

Llamada entrante de: Romanito 3333.

España, creo que te has metido en un lío.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos/barra/habéis comenzado a seguirla y gracias allistahl por tu comentario :DDD**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo. Como siempre os animo a que me digáis qué os ha parecido en los comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, ¿vosotros qué haríais si os tocara la lotería (el Gordo son 4 millones de euritos, dividido entre 10 para cada persona con ese mismo número) xD Para los que no lo sepáis, aquí en España el 22 de diciembre todo el país está pendiente de la tele con los décimos que han comprado, mientras unos niños van cantando los números que salen en plan bingo, a mí me hace muchísima gracia porque a veces los premios tardan en salir y acaban rayando a una muchísimo xddd**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de ser así el nombre humano de España no sería kilométrico y los apellidos del 70% de los países serían pronunciables. Gracias Himaruya :DDD**

* * *

-22 de Diciembre, Berlín-

Australia entra dándole una patada espartana a la puerta del cuarto de Hungría, las chicas están durmiendo sobre el suelo enmoquetado abrazadas a sus respectivas almohadas. Al sentir la patada, se despiertan sobresaltadas. Bélgica y Seychelles sueltan un grito, Hungría saca una sartén de debajo de la cama, Liechtenstein se saca una pistola pequeña de debajo del pijama y apunta al australiano, que levanta las manos y suelta una carcajada, Alemania está más pálido de lo normal.

— _Australia!_ —le regaña Wy.

Alemania está flipando.

— _Liechtenstein!_ Guarda ese arma, _bitte._

— _J-ja_ —la rubia obedece, sonrojadita— Lo siento, es la costumbre después de los entrenamientos de mi bruder.

— _Wy, let's go home!_

—¡¿Tan temprano?!— se lamentan las chicas al unísono.

— _Of course!_ Tenemos muuuuchas cosas que hacer, y no puedo dejar a _Hutt River_ mucho tiempo solo con _New Zeland_ , porque no soporta a los animales.

De pronto, los teléfonos móviles de los presentes comenzaron a vibrar y a sonar, acababan de recibir un mensaje, bueno, todos menos la pobre Liechtenstein, ella sólo tiene como contactos a su hermano, las chicas y Vaticano para que pueda confesarse sin tener que gastar un duro.

Acaban de recibir el mensaje de Estados Unidos y todos leen estupefactos, Bélgica le cede el smartphone a Liechtenstein para que compruebe con sus propios ojos lo que pone en el WhatsApp del norteamericano.

Los ojos de la helvética pueden compararse con platos llanos.

—Este no es mi _bruder_ de siempre—murmura.

—Como lea esto se me muere en la cocina—añade Alemania.

Las chicas comparten una mirada.

— _Allemagne_ , ¿es verdad eso?¿Está el _petit suisse_?O sea, _Suisse_ en la cocina— pregunta Seychelles.

— _J-ja_ , ahí lo dejé antes de que llegara _Australien._

Las _féminas_ vuelven a compartir una mirada y se lanzan como locas a bajar las escaleras, seguidas por Australia, que arrastra a Alemania, que parpadea mirando a un punto fijo.

En la cocina Suiza se ha tomado la libertad de hacerse un café para calmarse los nervios (muy bien, Suiza. El café va genial para los nervios :D). Austria le mira con recelo. Y de buenas a primeras, la cocina se llena de chicas que dan grititos y saltitos de emoción alrededor del suizo que ha dejado la taza de café caliente sobre la mesa e intenta hacerlas callar de una manera educada. Pero las señoritas lo zarandean y lo abrazan, el pobre helvético no entiende nada y está rojo por el contacto físico.

—Señoritas, _bitte_. No entiendo nada de lo que me dicen.

—¡El club del yaoi reunido en Navidad!—chilla Hungría, emocionadita.

— _Was?!_ Liechtenstein, tú no estarás metida en estás cosas, ¿no?—la aludida se sonroja—. De todas maneras, ¡sigo sin entenderos!¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!

—¡Esto, _Mister Switzerland_!

La pequeña Wy le coloca su smartphone en la cara, y el chico lee el dichoso mensaje del dichoso Estados Unidos, y lo vuelve a leer, y lo relee de nuevo, y otra vez más, y sólo para asegurarse otra más y las veinte veces que lo lee después el mensaje no cambia para nada. Y a Suiza se le hincha la vena del cuello, y se pone rojo, y Suiza grita cosas en francés que asustan a Bélgica y Seychelles, así que decide gritarlas en italiano y Bélgica siente que una parte de Romano está presente.

—Este no es mi _bruder_ de siempre—gimotea Liechtenstein aferrándose al brazo protector de Hungría.

Suiza está golpeando la pared de la cocina de Alemania, y todo tiembla, y las chicas gritan y Austria... Austria se está bebiendo el café que ha hecho Suiza. Delicioso, simplemente delicioso.

— _SWITZERLAND!_ —grita Australia entrando en la cocina.

Y cuando ve al caimán colgando del cuello del australiano se cae al suelo.

— _BRUDER!_

— _MEIN GOTT!_ ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?!

— _AWESOME!_

—¡ _Wy,_ no le hagas fotos a _Switzerland_!—le riñe Australia arrebatándole el teléfono móvil.

—¡PERO ES QUE PARECE UN EXTINTOR!

—No, yo diría que es una ardilla con la rabia. Fíjate en cómo le sale la espumita de la boca—señala Seychelles que es codeada por Bélgica—. ¡Ay!¡Eso ha doli... ¡Oh, ya lo pillo! _Sorry!_

-22 de Diciembre, Londres-

Huele a tostadas francesas, con chocolate y con fresas, también huele a zumo de naranja recién exprimido y a café recién hecho, y ahora es cuando me pregunto si Inglaterra tiene complejo de perro o simplemente es mi imaginación. El británico se ha levantado con esa mezcla de olores apetitosos y tecnicamente va con los ojos cerrados hasta la cocina, en volandas, como si estuviera hechizado. Huele que alimenta, se relame y durante el trayecto se interpone una mesita que impacta contra su dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo. Suelta un gritito y una maldición, por fin abre los ojos y se sienta sobre el suelo de madera para masajearse el dedito.

Francia le observa apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con ternura y con un delantal puesto, sólo un maldito delantal. Nah, es bromis, lleva un delantal para no mancharse el pijama improvisado con unos pantalones de chándal que al inglés le quedan algo largos y una camiseta de mangas cortas que es algo más ancha. Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta, pero un mechón rebelde le tapa el ojo derecho.

Inglaterra se ha puesto rojo, como uno de los tomates de España, y Francia sonríe.

— _Bonjour._

— _Hi-hi._

Francia sonríe y le ofrece una mano para levantarse, el británico la observa y duda un segundo, pero acaba aceptando, sonrojadiiiito. El galo tiene más fuerza que él y acorta la distancia de un tirón.

— _Wh-what the hell are you doing, bloody frog?!_ —sisea histeriquito.

Frente con frente y el pelo del mayor huele a vainilla que te cagaaaas, a Inglaterra se le acelera el pulso, traga saliva y las piernas le tiemblan.

 _''No le mires los labios, no le mires los labios, no le mires los labios...''_

— _Mon cher,_ ¿así piensas darme los buenos días?¿Un mísero _''hi''_?

Vista al suelo.

— _Yes,_ ¿qué esperabas?¿Fuegos artificiales?¿La Marsellesa de fondo?¿Que hiciera venir a la queen?

No le mira a los ojos, y aprieta los puños, aprieta la mano del francés sin hacerle daño. Su acompañante sigue sonriendo y se coloca el mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, pero es inútil porque vuelve a salir de su sitio.

 _''No le mires a los ojos, no le mires a los ojos, no le mires a los ojos...''_

— _Non_ , sería un detalle lo de _La Marseillaise_ pero sabes muy bien que esa _momie_ me tolera tanto como tú toleras a _Prusse_ —anota Francia acariciando el dorso de la mano del rubio con el pulgar.

—¡Dirás que toleras a esa _mummy_ casi tanto como yo te tolero a ti, _ugly frog_!—chilla, y se zafa del agararre.

—O sea, que admites que _ta reine_ es una _momie_.

Inglaterra nota el calor en su cara, que se pone rojita de nuevo.

— _I mean, the queen is not a mummy! Damn it!_

—Claro que es una momia y en cuanto a los fuegos artificiales...—pausa para expectación y que Francia pueda mostrarle una sonrisa pervertida.

El inglés traga saliva, mirándolo a los ojos que están entrecerrados.

—Los fuegos artificiales pudimos contemplarlos anoche—susurra en su oído y se estremece.

— _Aaaah! Shut up, you git!_

Inglaterra aparta a Francia de un empujoncito.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mono que eres?

—¡No sigas! _Stooooop!_

Se tapa las orejitas como un niño pequeeeeño.

— _Pourquoi?_

— _I hate you!_ ¡Eres insoportable y un pervertido!

—Puede, pero a ti te encantan mis perversiones.

— _No!_

— _Mais oui, mon amour_. ¿Cómo era lo que gritabas anoche?—Se coloca una mano en la barbilla y frunce el ceño, fingiendo hacer un esfuerzo por recordar—. ¡Ah, ya! _Oh, oh, yes, yes, yeeeeessssss! Oh Frganssss, give me moggg!_ —Gime el francés haciendo gestos ridículos y obcenos.

—¡Eso es una mentira tan sucia como tu mente!¡Además yo no hablo así!

— _Of cogfs_ que hablo así, _bicos ai am Angleterre_ y creo que _Frgans_ es _vegui_ sexy y _asom._

— _SHUT UUUUP, IDIOT!_

— _Mmmmm, Frgansss!¡Yu ag sou jooot!_

Inglaterra está a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le queda cuando el teléfono fijo suena. ''Salvado por la campana''. Se acerca al fijo que cuelga de la pared y Francia le sigue mientras dice tonterías e imita de mala manera al pequeño de los hermanos británicos, que le hace un gesto para que no haga ruido. Acto seguido descuelga el telefono.

— _Hello?_

— _IGGYYY!_

Se separa el aparato un poco de la oreja.

—¡Ah, América!Eres tú—se la soba un poco, maldita voz de pito del norteamericano.

Francia pone los ojos en blanco, América como siempre tan oportuno, aún así abraza al inglés por la espalda y ambos empiezan a forcejear. Francia pasa los dedos por el elástico de los pantalones del pijama de Inglaterra.

—Yes, _Hero_ al habla—suelta una risita.

—Dime, _America_ , ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—Que es lo mismo de: ¿Qué coño has hecho ahora?

Mano aventurera de Francia merodeando por las partes nobles de Inglaterra.

—¿Has leído mi Whatsapp?

—Eh...—contiene un gemido—. No, no. _Are you OK?_

— _Yes, I'm great!_ Oye, _Iggy_ , ¿te encuentras bien?

Tiembla un poco y ha dejado de hacer fuerza sobre los brazos de Francia, que le está comiendo la otra oreja.

— _Of-of course... Don't worry._

—Cuelgaaaa—murmura el galo haciendo un pucherito.

—Oh, América, tengo una llamada en espera, ¿te importa si contesto? Puede ser importante.

El americano bufa.

—Cógelo.

Y saca al niño de cinco años que lleva dentro.

— _Sorry_ , de veras... Será solo un segundo, _I promise_.

El francés se percata de que algo no va bien entre el estadounidense y el inglés, así que decide soltarle. En los ojos de Inglaterra se refleja agradecimiento. Francia le da un último besito en la mejilla y se apoya en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Si eso me llamas luego— sentencia el más joven ante el silencio.

— _But, America!Wait!_

 **Bip**

Inglaterra suspira y se masajea las sienes con la mano libre, incluso ha perdido la llamada Alemania, que por cierto lo ha hecho en el peor momento posible. Francia le mira con compasión, él nunca ha pasado por nada parecido con Canadá, bueno, no hasta ahora, que tiene una pequeña lucha con él por culpa de las Navidades.

Los hermanos americanos son adorables, pero América siempre requeriere de mucha atención y Canadá ha llegado a un punto en lo que lo único que quiere es libertad, y en cuanto a Seychelles, Nueva Zelanda y Australia... Ellos son felices con sus frikadas y no les dan problemas desde hace muchos años

¡Oh!El germano está volviendo a llamar a Inglaterra.

— _Germany?_

— _JA!_ SOY _DEUTSCHLAND!_ —El armario está alterado.

— _Are you OK?_

Francia le hace una señal al británico para que lo ponga en manos libres, pero éste se limita a indicarle que se fuera a la cocina no vaya a ser que se le queme algo. Francia pone los ojos en blanco y obedece muy a su pesar.

— _NEIN!_ ¡NO ESTOY BIEN!¡PERO _SCHWEIZ_ ESTÁ PEOR, TE LO ASEGURO!

— _Switzerland?_ ¿Qué le pasa a _Switzerland_ y por qué me llamas?

—¡ESTÁ ECHANDO ESPUMA POR LA BOCA!

—¡¿ESPUMA POR LA _WHAT?!_ ¡Llamad a una ambulancia, no a mí!

Inglaterra adquiere un color rojito y Francia tiene la oreja puesta.

—¡Tu niño!

— _My boy?_

— _JA!_ ¡Tu niño!

—¿Cuál de ellos? _Australia, New Zeland, Hong Kong..._

—¡Sé que tienes muchos!¡Pero no te llamo para hablar de tu complejo de papá canguro frustrado!¡ESOS NIÑOS NO!—vuelve a chillar histérico.

En la cocina de Alemania, Austria ya se ha bebido el café y está jugando al Candy Crush, mientras que Australia intenta tranquilizar a las chicas que no paran de dar gritos.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a mi _bruder_?!

—¡Es como la niña del exorcista!—chilla Seychelles—.¡Tiene el demonio dentro!¡Llamad a un cura!

—¿Qué hace _Seychelles_ ahí?—pregunta el inglés al oír la voz de la morena.

—¡Rápido!¡Buscad agua bendita!—añade Wy abrazando a Australia con fuerza.

—¡Wy!¡¿Qué hacen ahí mis niñas?!

El británico está comenzando a estresarse.

—¡TUS NIÑAS NO IMPORTAN!¡TU NIÑO, _AMERIKA_!¡ÉL HA MATADO A _SCHWEIZ_!—ruge el alemán y todo el caos cesa, pues al mismo tiempo Austria le ha echado un vaso de agua por encima al sueco que ha parado en seco de expulsar espuma y está inmóvil en el suelo.

— _WHAT?!_

—¡ESTÁ MUERTO!—Chillan Wy y Seychelles.

—¡¿Mi _bruder_ está muerto?!—en la carita de Liechtenstein nace un pucherito y unas lagrimitas amenazan con salir.

—¡No!—interviene Bélgica intentando tranquilizarlas.

Se lanza al suelo y se sitúa junto al rubio que yace inconsciente. Acerca su oreja a la boca y oye su respiración lenta y pesada, también coloca su mano sobre el pecho del chico y comprueba que su corazón late.

— _Suisse_ no está muerto, ¡tranquilas!

Inglaterra que lo ha oído todo suspira algo más tranquilo.

— _Germany_ , ¿qué demonios ha hecho _America_ ahora?

—¡Ah!¡ _Schweiz_ se está despertando!Que te lo diga él mismo. Corto y cambio, _England._

— _Germany!Wait!_

 **Bip**

Hoy es el día internacional de deja a Inglaterra con la palabra en la boca en una llamada telefónica aparentemente importante. Cuando el galo oye que por fin ha colgado el teléfono llega con el móvil y le muestra el mensaje del chico de las gafas, y el chico de las cejas gruesas lo lee con el ceño fruncido y poniendose rojo de ira.

—¡Por la reina!

— _Amerique_ tiene razón, _mon amour._ Tu comida es horrible.

Frunce aún más el ceño.

— _Shut up!_ ¡No me refiero a eso!¡Y yo no cocino mal, _damn it!_

—Dudo que eso que haces tú sea cocinar, cher.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de hablar de comida?!¡ _America_ casi se carga a _Switzerland_!¡No sé qué hacer con él!¡¿Por qué habrá hecho esto?!

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina mientras Inglaterra hablaba sobre América, una vez en ella se sienta en una de las sillas y Francia le colocar un plato con tostadas francesas que tienen muy buena pinta y huelen que alimentan. Inglaterra engulle como un pavo mientras el galo mueve su café en una de las tazas tan cucas del inglés.

—Es _Amerique_ , ¿recuerdas? Su mejor amigo es un alien, se cree que es un héroe y sólo saca un diez en geografía si se refiere a su propio mapa.

—Si lo dices así suena peor.

—Bueno, _mon cher_ , si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco estoy pasando una buena racha con _Canada_ —suspira.

—¿ _Canada_ ha invitado a todo el mundo a pasar _Christmas_ en una casa ajena?

— _Mon petit Canada_ quiere aislarse con ese oso en su casa— dice molesto.

—Lo de _America_ es peor, verás como _Canada_ acaba cediendo, siempre ha sido un chico muy obediente— Inglaterra sonríe y Francia reprime una risita. Tiene la boca llena de chocolate, como un niño pequeño.

El mayor se levanta y le limpia la boca con una servilleta de manera delicada y hace que se ruborice.

—Y tú piensa que no todos los países estarán dispuestos a ir a Ginebra.

—Tienes razón, _France._

Se percata de lo que ha dicho y se ruboriza, su acompañante le mira con ternura.

—Siempre la tengo—dice con arrogancia.

— _Idiot!_ —Ladra cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres taaan mono—le pellizca las mejillas y le da un besito en la nariz.

Inglaterra forcejea un poco.

— _Stop!Don't touch me, bloody frog!_

Y antes de que Francia pueda continuar con sus perversiones, su móvil vibra y corre como loco a por él, esperanzado de la vida. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio. El francés se pone algo pálido y suelta una risita nerviosa mirándolo.

—Oh, oh...

— _What's the matter?_

—A lo mejor resulta que los países si que tienen ganas de convivencia...—murmura trasteando con el aparato.

—No me jodas.

—Aunque siempre estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, en esta ocasión me gustaría no joderte. Me temo que sí tendré que hacerlo— _y no el sentido que me gustaría, que es sobre la encimera_.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?No estarás haciendo un maldito drama porque vayan a ir cuatro gatos, ¿no?

—Aún no has entrado en Facebook, ¿no, _mon chérie_?

El móvil de Francia acaba de nuevo en las manos del rubio menor que se queda de piedra cuando comienza a leer el evento que ha creado Estados Unidos y ha invitado a todo el mundo, literalmente, bueno, a Suiza no, porque Suiza no tiene Facebook.

 ** _Alfred F. Jones_ te ha invitado a un evento el 24 de diciembre en Ginebra, Suiza.**

El británico observa la cantidad desbordante de Asistentes y se le abren los ojos como pelotas de tenis, Francia le dice que ni se le ocurra mirar el perfil de América, pero como masoquista que es lo mira y allí ve la última publicación del chico.

 _''¿Qué me decís?¿Fiesta en casa de Switzerland o qué?' :D''_

Además de tropecientos mil likes tenía una cantidad exagerada de comentarios.

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt:** _La fiesta no empieza si el asombroso yo no está en ella :DD_

 **Feliciano Vargas:** _¡Contad conmigo, Germania y Giappone!:DDDD ¡Llevaré muuuuucha PASTA, y buen vino! Ve~!_

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt** _: **Feliciano Vargas** ¡No puedes confirmar mi asistencia sin mi permiso!_

 **Feliciano Vargas:** _Pero irás, ¿no **Ludwig Beilschmidt** ? Si no vas me pondré triste :(_

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt:** _AGH!¡Eso es chantaje! **Feliciano Vargas.**_

 **Feliciano Vargas:** _¡¿Eso es un sí?! :D **Ludwig Beilschmidt**_

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt:** _Ja, ja... **Feliciano Vargas.**_

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt:** _Calzonazos xDD **Ludwig Beilschmid**_ **t**

 **A _Lovino Vargas_ le ha gustado el comentario de _**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt:** _Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro **Gilbert Beilschmidt** ¬¬_

 **Kiku Honda:** _Vargas-kun, iré con gusto. Dōmo arigatō **Feliciano Vargas** :)._

 **Peter Kirkland:** _¿Por qué nadie me ha invitado al evento? D:_

 **Wendy Kirkland:** _Porque no te ha reconocido, puto pesado **Peter Kirkland.**_

 **A _Angelo Vargas_ le ha gustado el comentario de _Wendy Kirkland_**

 **Raivis Galante:** _Si lo organiza ASV Lord Krievija no acudirá :DD_

 **Toris Lorinaitis:** _ **Raivis Galante** , no deberías publicar esa clase de comentarios en redes sociales -.-''_

 **Eduard Von Bock** _ **:** LÄTI! **Raivis Galante** DDD:_

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo:** _D.E.P **Raivis Galante** :(_

 **A _Iván Braginski_ le ha gustado el comentario de _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_**

 **Iván Braginski** _: ¿Ah sí? No me digas **Raivis Galante** :)))_

 **Raivis Galante:** _Me gusta su foto de perfil Lord Krievija **Iván Braginksi** :)_

 **Iván Braginski:** _Corre, **Raivis Galante.** Te estoy viendo :))))_

 **Natasha Braginski** _: Si va mi querido brat, yo también voy. ¿Habrá muérdago? :)_

 **A Mei Xiao le ha gustado el comentario de Natasha Braginski**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo:** _¡Espero que sí!¡Para poder besar a mi querido Lovi! :DDD_

 **A _Elizabeta Hédeváry_ le ha gustado el comentario de _Antonio Fernández Carriedo_**

 **Lovino Vargas:** _Que alguien lleve sopa, cuando deje sin dientes a bastardo de Antonio Fernández Carriedo no podrá comer._

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo:** _¡Oh!¡Pero si te preocupas por mí, **Lovino Vargas**!¡Qué mono!:DD_

 **Lovino Vargas:** _Muérete **Antonio Fernández Carriedo**._

 **A _Grovert Van der Vart_ le ha gustado el comentario de _Lovino Vargas_**

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo:** _¡Yo también te quiero, Lovi! **Lovino Vargas** :DD_

 **Belle Van der Vart:** _¡Contad conmigo! ;)_

 **Grovert Van der Vart:** _Conmigo no._

 _A Lovino Vargas le ha gustado el comentario de Grovert Van der Vart._

 **Nathaniel Van der Vart:** _Contad con los tres :)_

 **Grovert Van der Vart:** _No pienso tirar el dinero **Nathaniel Van der Vart.**_

 **Nathaniel Van der Vart:** _Yo te lo pago **Grovert Van der Vart**_

 **A _Grovert Van der Vart_ le ha gustado el comentario de _Nathaniel Van der Vart_**

 **Grovert Van der Vart:** _Pensándolo bien, siempre he sentido curiosidad por conocer la casa del abuelito de Heidi._

 **Noah Kirkland** _: ¡Dí que sí!¡Y sus cabras! **Grovert Van der Vart** :)_

 **Jeff Kirkland:** _Donde se ponga un canguro, que se quite lo demás **Noah Kirkland**_

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo** : _¡Yuju! El Tomato Gang se reúne por Navidad :DDD **Grovert Van der Vart**_

 **A** _ **Belle Van der Vart**_ **le ha gustado el comentario de** _ **Antonio Fernández Carriedo**._

 **Grovert Van der Vart** : _Muérte **Antonio Fernández Carriedo** ._

 **Lovino Vargas:** _Tú, puto Tulipancio de mierda, al bastardo tomatero sólo le insulto YO Grovert Van der Vart_

 **Gilbert Beilschmidt:** _Uuuh, cómo lo defiende kesesesese xDDDD Love is in the air (8) **Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.**_

 **Antonio Fernández Carriedo** : _¡¿A qué sí?! **Gilbert Beilschmidt** :D ¡TE AMO, **Lovino Vargas** , eres mi caja de tomates de cada día!_

 **Lovino Vargas:** _Estoy cogiendo el avión, os vais a cagar **Antonio Fernández Carriedo** , **Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

 **Matthew Williams:** _Tiene buena pinta :)_

 **Kumajirou the Bear:** _¿Quién eres **Matthew Williams**?_

 **Matthew Williams:** _Tengo un maple en la foto de perfil, tengo fotos contigo, vivimos juntos, ¿es en serio? **Kumajirou the Bear**_

 **Kumajirou the Bear:** _Eso no responde a mi pregunta, **Matthew Williams**._

 **Matthew Williams:** _Soy Canadá D: **Kimajirou the Bear**_

 **Tino Vainamainen:** _Los nórdicos también se apuntan :D_

 **Berwald Oxenstiern:** _:))))_

 **Mathias Khooler:** _El Rey del Norte da por inaugurada está fiesta ;D_

 **Patrick Kirkland:** _¡Hostia puta! ¿Pero qué Rey del Norte ni que niño muerto? Una fiesta no empieza sin una buena dosis de alcohol británico. Northern is coming XDDD_

 **A _Scott Kirkland_ y _James_ _Kirkland_ les ha gustado el comentario de _Patrick Kirkland_**

 _—Angleterre!_

Al leer lo último, el pobre Inglaterra se ha desmayado y está tirado en el suelo, mientras le ha dado un tic en el ojo derecho y le tiembla la mano.

* * *

 **¡Hola!¡Gracias a todos los que leísteis el capítulo anterior, y aquellos que la tenéis agregada a favoritos o la estáis siguiendo! Y muchísimas gracias TheFreakZone por tu comentario, me encanta haberte sacado alguna que otra risa, espero que con este también lo hayas hecho. ¡Gracias por leer! :D**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo. Como siempre os animo a que me digáis qué os ha parecido en los comentarios o al menos dadle ánimos a los pobres de Suiza e Inglaterra xDDD**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Himaruya fue el creador (WTF?!XD), pero yo me aburro y juego con sus personajes, e incluso me invento algunos :D**

* * *

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Londres-

Francia observa como Inglaterra va de aquí para allá en la cocina, dando vueltas mientras se acaricia la barbilla. Está pensativo y preocupado. El francés se muerde el labio algo chafado, por lo menos ha conseguido que no llame al pobre América para que le eche una bronca. Él si que ha hablado con su pequeño Canadá vía WhatsApp y está feliz, muy feliz. Es una lástima que Inglaterra esté tan enfadado y muy en el fondo muerto de miedo. Sí, muerto de miedo, porque lo que el menor de los británicos teme es a su familia, a sus hermanos que no dudarán en ponerle en rídiculo, ensuciando la imagen del Reino Unido, que él representa.

—¿Quieres parar?Lo único que vas a conseguir es marearte— aconseja Francia pasándose un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

Inglaterra posa los ojos sobre el fregadero y ve una botella de producto para limpiar los platos, sonríe como si fuera un loco, el galo frunce el ceño.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

—Si me intoxico tengo una excusa para no ir, ¿cierto?

—Anglaterreee—dice con cieeeerto tono de reproche y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—What?!—contesta encogiéndose de brazos.

Francia niega con la cabeza y corre a por el producto químico antes de que al rubio menor se le ocurra otra idea peor. El inglés bufa, fastidiado y se sienta en uno de los taburetes con los brazos cruzados, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Francia sólo se ríe y deposita un besito en la mejilla de Inglaterra, que se apresura a limpiársela como si se quemara, algo ruborizado.

—¡No hagas eso!—gruñe.

—¡¿Cómo que non?!¡Pero si te encanta!

—No!I hate it!

—Eres una monada cuando actuas como un petit enfant, mon amour.

—I'm not a little guy!¡Estás hablando con un hombre serio y maduro!

El bote de Fairy está entre las manos del francés que lo agita a la vez que alza una de sus cejas.

—Oui, mon cher. Eres un hombre serio y maduro que prefiere intoxicarse antes que ir a una maldita cena a la que van los idiotas de sus hermanos, sí eso es a lo que yo llamaría ser un hombre serio y maduro—la ironía es muy clara en el comentario de Francia, Inglaterra se sonroja y sigue con los brazos cruzados, aunque ahora se limita a darle la espalda.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes!¡Llevan molestándome desde hace SIGLOS!¡Son un incordio!¡Harán todo lo posible para dejarme en ridículo y me lo harán pasar muy mal!¡¿Sabes que de pequeño me colgaron de un árbol?!¡Y lo hicieron boca abajo!¡BOCA ABAJO!

Inglaterra es abrazado de la cintura por el galo, que apoya su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello, después frunce el ceño al oír su risita y le da un tortazo para que le suelte, pero el mayor no obedece y le aprieta más fuerte.

—Oh, vamos. Eran otros tiempos y además, sólo eran niños.

—¡¿Qué clase de niños dejan colgando a su hermanito pequeño de un árbol?!¡Y me dejaron toooda la noche!¡Toda la noche!

—Bueno, eso fue algo cruel.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos.

—¡¿ALGO CRUEL?!

—Seguro que tu madre después los convirtió en ranas o algo por el estilo—ríe Francia dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Mum... Ella se puso furiosa, y les tiro a todos de las orejas—sonríe al recordar a una Britannia enfuercida levantando a Esocia y Gales de las orejas mientras que los mellizos gritaban buscando un escondite, pero aún así Mummy Britannia los encontró—. God, ¡si hubieras visto las orejas de Ireland!—dice riendo—. ¡Estaban casi tan rojas como su pelo!

—El pelo de Irlande es naranja.

—De pequeña no era el naranaja que tiene ahora—asegura frunciendo el ceño—. Era como el fuego.

—Ooooh, mon petit Angleterre se pone nostálgico. ¡Qué tierno!—lo achuuuucha y el inglés patalea—. La querías mucho, ¿a que sí?

—¿A mi mother?Of course!She was my beloved mummy!

—No, tontooo. Me refiero a Irlande.

Se revuelve inquieto en los brazos del francés.

—Ella y North no se burlaban de mis amigas, y cuando no podía dormir me contaba historias de criaturas que había al otro lado del arcoiris con ollas cargadas de oro. Alba me decía que en el lago donde nos bañábamos había un monstruo que se comería mi...—se ruboriza.

—¿Que se comería ton petit Big Ben?

—¡No es pequeño!

—Lo sé, mon amour, lo compruebo bastante a menudo—dice Francia en el oído del aludido con una voz muuuuy sensual. Inglaterra traga saliva, comenzando a sentir bastante calor. Forcejea un poco y se suelta del agarre empalagoso de Francia.

—Shut uuuup! Pero fuera como fuere todo eso es agua pasada y agua pasada no mueve molinos... Aunque hubiera algo de humanidad en Ireland, creo que sabes como acabo nuestra historia.

—Y donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Inglaterra alza una ceja sin comprender. Francia ha salido de la cocina sin añadir nada más. ''Estos franceses'', piensa el británico antes de deborar las tostadas francesas ya frías que hay sobre la encimera. De pronto se escucha un ''fantastique!'' y Francia entra en la cocina portando el teléfono inalámbrico y el chico de las cejas gruesas casi se atraganta.

Levanta un dedo amenazador y le señala mientras su acompañante rebusca en la agenda de su smartphone y marca uno de los contactos de ella en el teléfono inalámbrico.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Oblígame—le reta sacando la lengua.

Traga saliva y se pasa una mano por le pelo, nerviosito.

—¡Te lo ordeno!

Pero Francia pulsa el verde.

—Ups.

Y a Inglaterra le parece que va a darle una taquicardia, una embolia o todo junto a la vez, se apresura a coger el teléfono para colgar, pero en lugar de eso Francia se ha puesto a correr por toda la casa y se ha iniciado una persecución. Francia sonríe, le han contestado y se deja pillar, Inglaterra le arrebata el cacharro del demonio y se lo acerca a la oreja, efectivamente, han contestado. Le saca el dedo de el medio a Francia, que sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla.

—I hate you— dice moviendo los labios sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Te encanto.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Dublín-

Canadá está en la ducha e Irlanda está desayunando unos deliciosos crepes franceses que el chico ha cocinado especialmente para ella. Francia sería un imbécil, pero la comida que hace el jodido está que te cagas, o sea, en el buen sentido, no como Inglaterra que te da diarrea de la mala, con la que pierdes un par de kilos y te pasas un día entero abrazado al váter.

En fin, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, ya. Irlanda estaba disfrutando de su desayuno, llevababa el albornoz y tenía el pelo mojado, atado en una toalla. Ha dejado de llover, pero aún así hay humedad, pero ella es una chica fuerte, no como Inglaterra que se pone malo de nada.

Se zampa el penúltimo pedazo de crepe de un bocado y se mancha los labios con nutella, aunque no se da cuenta de esto. Llaman a la puerta, una tensión surge en su interior.

''Bah, haré como que no estoy''.

Pero el que llama insiiiiste y acabará quemando el timbre. Sebastian, el perrito de la pelirroja hace la croqueta en el suelo suplicando a su dueña que ponga fin al estruendoso timbre.

—Vamos, Seb, no seas quejica— susurra la chica y el perro bufa.

 **Diiiiing Dooooong**

Sigue ignorándolo y encima Sebastian comienza a ladrad como un energúmeno. Irlanda sonríe agradecida, si ha aprendido algo de los picapuertas que venden aspiradoras o cosas totalmente inútiles, es que no duran mucho al oír a un perro. Termina lo que queda de crepe victoriosa, porque ya no se oye el timbre (probablemente lo han quemado).

—Siiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeeeer!

Irlanda se atraganta con el último trozo de crepe y corre escaleras arriba hasta el baño, donde además de tener los espejos empañados, el canadiense está saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. La pelirroja se sonroja y el canadiense suelta una risita cuando ella lo empueja de nuevo a la bañera.

—Are you OK?

—Yes... No,no. No estoy bien. O sea, contigo estoy genial, pero ahora no lo estoy, no es por ti, ni por mí, quiero decir que...

Golpean a la puerta.

—Shit!—sisea llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿En qué quedamos?¿Estás bien?¿Estás mal?Te veo pálida, ¿te ha sentado mal el desayuno?

El irlandés es insistente, acabará tirando la puerta abajo.

—Tienes que irte—sentencia después de haberlo mirado de arriba a abajo.

—Estoy mojado y estoy... Well, I'm naked— dice sonrojadito.

—¡Pero my brother no tardará en encontrar la llave y abrir!—hace una pausa—. A no ser que esté borracho, en ese caso tenemos un margen de 5 minutos para que atine al meter la llave, ¡vístete!

 **Click**

Irlanda traga saliva, su hermano ha conseguido abrir la puerta. Canadá y ella se miran a los ojos, estos gritan como diciendo ''ohdiosohdiosohdiosquéhacemosquéhacemosquéhacemos'' y permanecen en silencio.

En la entrada está Irlanda del Norte, con el pelo castaño cobrizo despeinado, delagucho, pálido, pecoso, muy pecoso y en realidad es el más bajito de sus tres hermanos varones. Lleva una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha y en la izquierda hace girar la llave de la casa de su melliza. Lleva su sombrerito verde con un trébol de cuatro hojas mal puesto y un cigarrillo en los labios. Cierra la puerta con el pie y se saca el pitillo de la boca.

—Sis!It's me, your beloved twin!

El irlandés olfatea un poco, huele que alimenta y frunce el ceño. Irlanda cocina como el culo, tal vez tenía compañía, pero no, las visitas de la irlandesa nunca duraban hasta la hora de desayunar, era un ''si te he visto no me acuerdo'' además tampoco olía a alcohol.

—Éireeee!¡¿Dónde estás?!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Ah, ya lo pillo!—traga saliva—. ¡Si estás intentando asustarme llevo una pistola y te vas a joder muchísimo si te disparo en defensa propia!

Pasea nervioso por la entradita y por fin decide subir las escaleras que dan al pasillo donde está el baño.

—¡Voy a hechar una meada!¡Avísame cuando madures!

La mano de Irlanda del Norte está sobre el pomo de la puerta, hace un poco de fuerza hacia abajo cuando de pronto, su hermana abre la puerta de golpe, en albornoz y con el pelo recogido en una toalla. El chico se sobresalta.

—Brother!

—¡Coño, qué puto susto, hostias!— el pecoso se agacha a recoger el cigarrilo, que se la ha caído por la sorpresa.

—Hello!—chilla de nuevo, con una sonrisa totalmente forzada.

Irlanda del Norte frunce el ceño.

—Hi, ¿por qué no me abrías?

—¿No es obvio?Estaba en la ducha y no me avisaste de que venías, pero es genial tenerte aquí, de hecho pensaba ir a tu casa para que pasaramos Christmas juntos. Ya sabes, con mucha cerveza y esas cosas irlandesas que tanto nos gustan y que a England le sacan de quicio.

—¿No has leído mi WhatsApp?¿No has visto Facebook?—pregunta apoyándose en la pared, su hermana impide que vea el interior del baño.

—Mmm, no, ¿qué hay en Facebook?

—Míralo tú misma, yo tengo que echar una meada—dice intentando entrar en el baño.

—¡NO!

—Why not?!¡Me estoy meando vivo!Éire!

—Es que... No puedes usar el baño porque...—traga saliva y sonríe de manera nervisosa—... Porque estoy con diarrea.

Su gemelo pone cara de asco.

—Diarrea— repite sin creérselo del todo.

—Yes, diarrea. Pero una diarrea de caballo y te aseguro que no es recomendable entrar ahí dentro, ¡puff!—hace un gesto con la mano, como echándose aire—. Te lo digo porque te quiero, pero si quieres tragarte ese olor a mierda, allá tú.

El irlandés se ríe con lo que su hermana le cuenta y niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, aguanto la respiración y ya.

—¡NO!—chilla de nuevo—. Es que... es que... ¡El váter no se lo ha tragado!¡Eso es!¡No se lo ha tragado!

El chico de los ojos verdes los abre como platos.

—What the hell?!

—Yes!¡No te puedes imaginar lo que he sufrido!¡Era una plasta enorme, marroncito claro!¡Me ha dejado el culo como la bandera del chico de los transformers!

—Japan?

—Exactamente. ¡Uff!¡Creo que no podré sentarme en al menos una semana!It was huge!—le muestra con las manos el tamaño de sus supuestas heces y el chico abre la boca, asombrado—. ¡Tenía la forma idéntica del Big Ben!

—Es que el Big Ben es una mierda, así que digamos que el Big Ben se parece a tu mojón.

Canadá intenta contener una carcajada y se le escapa un ruidito desde su escondite.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Yo— responde la pelirroja como una bala—. Me acabo de tirar un pedo, ¡uff!¡Creo que necesito ir al baño otra vez!

Su hermano se retira un poco.

—Si tiene forma de Big Ben, hazle una foto y mándasela a England—sonríe Norte.

—Yes!Nice idea!Pero mi móvil está en el salón!¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?

—Of course! Oye...

—¿Sí?

—¿No decías que tenías ganas de ir al baño?

Irlanda se ruboriza.

—Oh!Yes!¡Me estoy cagando viva!Pero necesito concentrarme, ¿te importaría ir a por mi móvil?

El británico asiente y se desliza por la barandilla, como si fuera un tobogán. Irlanda cierra la puerta del baño y se deja caer en el suelo, soltándo un suspiro. Canadá sale del cesto de la ropa sucia y suelta una risita. La pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada y le propina un golpecito en el brazo.

—It's not funny!

—Nunca me imaginé que la caca fuera tan graciosa.

—Oh, para my brothers si que lo es y Northern se lo va a contar a los tres y se van a reír de mí hasta que alguno de ellos vuelva a cagarla sin estar hasta las trancas de alcohol— se golpea la frente.

—¿En serio no has visto Facebook?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza.

—Pues, buenas noticias.

Enarca una ceja y el canadiense le besa la mejilla.

—¿Cómo que buenas noticias?¿Te ha tocado el gordo de Spain o algo por el estilo?

—No, aún mejor. Gracias a my brother vamos a poder pasar Christmas juntos.

—What?

—Bueno, no como hubiéramos querido, pero tecnicamente vamos a estar juntos—la achucha como si fuera un osito de peluche y ella se sonroooja.

Mientras Canadá le cuenta a Irlanda la fantástica idea de Estados Unidos, Irlanda del Norte está en el salón, jugando con Sebastian, el terrier escocés negro que su hermana tiene como mascota. El smartphone de la pelirroja suena, y resulta que es Gales, su hermano mayor. El chico del pelo cobrizo contesta sin pedirle permiso a su hermana.

—Ireland.

—No, it's the awesome Northern Ireland.

—Oh, así que ya estáis juntos. Genial, una cosa menos. A propósito, ¿qué haces con el teléfono de my sister?

—Our beloved sister—corrige el pelirrojo celosillo.

Gales pone los ojos en blanco.

—Whatever, ¿dónde está? Dile que se ponga.

—Ahora no es un buen momento.

—Why?No me digas que te está haciendo la maleta porque sólo has metido gilipolleces—se burla el rubio mientras hace unos crucigramas sobre su escritorio.

—¡No he metido gilipolleces, idiot! Aunque sí que he metido muchos condones, no como tú, que no te comes ni una rosca— ataca el menor frunciendo el ceño.

—Hablar contigo me saca de quicio.

—Thanks— sonríe satisfecho.

—Quiero hablar con Éire, hablar contigo es perder el tiempo— dice con desprecio y el pequeño Irlanda del Norte le imita con la voz de pito—. Te estoy oyendo.

—Lo sé, ¡oh!¡Scotti está llamándome!

—En realidad llama a Éire.

North ignora a Gales y hace que Escocia se una a la llamada. El escocés sólo ha dormido dos horas, porque cuando vio la invitación al evento del americano acababa de llegar a casa después de una noche de putas y whiskey, mucho whiskey.

—Scotti!—chilla el irlandés.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te corto los huevos—amenaza el pelirrojo con voz de ultratumba.

El menor suelta un silbidito y se ríe.

—Creo que alguien se acaba de levantaaar—canturrea.

Escocia apaga el cigarrillo sobre la mesita de noche y apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus codos, mientras con el brazo libre sujeta el móvil.

—¿Y Éire?

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo—dice Gales con aire pomposo.

—¡No me jodas que es una llamada a tres bandas!¡Qué mariconada, joder!—se queja Escocia apretándose el puente de la nariz con su mano libre.

—Ireland está con cagando—suelta Irlanda del Norte como si nada.

—¡Por la Reina!¡¿No podrías ser más sofisticado?!—le riñe el galés dejando de hacer el crucigrama.

Escocia se ríe a carcajadas.

—¡Qué asco me das cuando te pones repipi, Wales!—ríe el menor—. Pero es la verdad, está con cagaleras.

—Wales da asco siempre—añade Escocia con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Recordáis cuando éramos pequeños y fui al bosque a buscar bayas para merendar?

De nuevo el irlandés suelta una carcajada y golpea el suelo emoquetado, atrapando el rabo de Sebastian que está sentado junto a él. El perro suelta un gemido y mira mal al pelirrojo, quitándose de su lado, totalmente indignado. Gales está en su despacho, rojito de la vergüenza.

—¿Se puede ser más guarro que tú, Scotland?

—¡¿Guarro yo?!¿Te recuerdo lo que hiciste aquella noche, Wales?

El aludido se remueve incomodito en su sillón y carraspea.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, I was just a kid.

—La mierda que echaste si que tenía que pesar como un kid, Godness! ¿Lo recuerdas, Northern?

—Of course I do!

—¿Y qué me decís de England, eh?—apunta el galés para que dejen de burlarse de él.

Escocia pone cara de asco y rueda los ojos, Irlanda del Norte se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Caray, brother, ¿dónde están tus modales?¡Es de mala educación hablar de la gente cuando no están presentes!

Gales infla los mofletes y carraspea sumamente molesto por el comportamiento intolerable e infantil de sus hermanos. En cambio Escocia se descojona y llora de la risa durante unos cinco minutos y sólo para cuando necesita tomar aire, la risa es contagiosa y vuelve a reír en compañía de Norte.

—¡Bueno ya os vale, ¿no?!—silencio—. ¡Tenéis la gracia en el mismísimo...

—¡Oh Dios mío!¿Has oído eso, North?¡Iba a decir culo!¡Dios nos pille confesados!¡La Reina tiene que estar horrorizada!

—¡No soy tan infantil como para decir eso!—se defiende el galés.

—Tiene razón, Alba. Él no diría algo tan vulgar como culo. Es demasiado culto como para usar ese vocabulario obsceno y malsonante. El gran Wales tiene una gran cultura y usaría la palabra ano, ¿así es como se le llama al orificio por donde sale lo que anteriormente fue el bolo alimenticio no mi querido hermano?

—Oh, cierto. Lamento mi vocabulario inapropiado y soez, my beloved brother—se burla el escoces rascándose la barba—. También se le pueden dar otros usos al ano, ¿sabes?Creo que nuestro hermanito tiene cierta experiencia, ¿no es así Cymru?

—Sois como críos, no tenéis remedios.

—¡Cuidado, Alba!¡Puede mandarte a las heces en cualquier momento!

Y los dos británicos se mueren de la risa, pero el pobre Gales se limita a respirar de la manera que su terapeuta le recomendó para evitar el estrés y se masajea las sienes, porque está en su despacho inmaculado con una taza de té verde importado desde China, con su carísimo teléfono en manos libres, y los sus zapatos de cuero asquerosamente caros sobre su mesa súper elegante de madera noruega.

—Sois unos cansinos.

—Cada vez te pareces más al enano.

La risa del irlandés hace desastres en el tímpano del galés.

—Lamentablemente ese enano es más alto que tú, North.

—Y también nos representa a todos, ¿no es así, Alba?

Escocia suelta un gruñido ante el derechazo que acaba de recibir de Gales. El segundo de los Kirkland sonríe satisfecho y le da un sorbito a su té. Irlanda del Norte suelta una risita nerviosa, porque él es así, risueño hasta cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

—Vete a la mierda, gilipollas.

—¡Oh, alguien más está llamando a Éire!—chilla Irlanda del Norte ilusionado.

—Northern, más te vale no incluirle en la llamada.

—¿Por qué no?¡Será divertido!

—¿Quién es?—pregunta Escocia incorporándose finalmente en la cama.

El menor de los tres se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea, no lo tiene como contacto, pero el prefijo es de United Kingdom.

—Voy a echar un truño, tanto hablar de mierda me han entrado ganas cagar.

—No seas cotilla, North—le regaña Gales tensandose en su sillón de cuero negro.

—Tardeee—canturrea dándole a añadir en la llamada.

Y por primera vez en toda la llamada los dos permanecen en silencio.

—Esto... Hello?Ireland, are you there?

El irlandés abre mucho los ojos y el galés abre la boca formando con ella una perfecta O. Inglaterra está nervioso, muy nervioso.

—England?!—pregunta el irlandés con la energía que le caracteriza.

—Northern Ireland?¿Qué haces con el móvil de Ireland?

—¡Está cagando y yo he contestado al móvil!Pensé que podría ser importante, ¿necesitas que le deje a un recado?

—¿Qué haces tú llamando a Ireland?—dice Gales, que siente una curiosidad enorme.

—¡No seas cotilla, Wales!¡Eso no es propio de un British gentleman!

—Bueno, mejor llamo en otro momento.

—Eeeeenglaaand, my beloved little brother.

—Soy más alto que tú, Northern—dice el menor, sin maldad.

El aludido sonríe de lado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gales se ríe como nunca antes lo había hecho. El irlandés se está acordando de su madre, sí, se acuerda de su madre porque también es la madre de Inglaterra, que se percata de lo que acaba de decir y se ruboriza. ''Muy bien England, a esto lo llamo yo empezar con buen pie'', se da un golpe con la mano abierta en la frente y se plantea si colgar o no.

Volvamos con Irlanda y Canadá, que siguen en el baño. Él está sentado en el borde la bañera y ella sobre la tapa del váter cerrado. Irlanda parpadea sorprendida ''putos americanos'', piensa. El canadiense sonríe y le aprieta las manos con cariño.

—O sea, que tu hermano ha invitado a todo el mundo a una casa ajena.

—Hombre, si lo dices así suena bastante mal.

—¿En qué mundo eso es ético, Canada?

—En el de my brother. Él es...—se rasca la nuca intentando buscar un buen adjetivo.

Irlanda niega con la cabeza y se ríe.

—Está bien, está bien.

Canadá sonríe, pero no con una de esas sonrisas de tío bueno de anuncio, no. Sonríe embobado, como el tonto enamorado que es, pero a Irlanda le parece bastante mono y le acaricia la cara con cariño y él se ruboriza.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que vendrás?

Ella se muerde el labio y fija la vista en el suelo.

—Canada, verás...

—Dame una razón por la que no quieres ir.

Levanta la mirada y enarca una ceja como diciendo ''no me puedo creer que me estés preguntanto esto precisamente a mí''. El canadiense se encoge hombros y sonríe tímidamente, sin mostrar la dentadura.

—My brothers.

—Todo irá bien—asegura tomándola de las manos.

Ella se suelta y comienza a contar con los dedos.

—Veamos, darling. Clases de Maths with Ireland. Scotland, plus Wales, plus Northern, plus England equals...

—The United Kingdom.

Irlanda rueda los ojos y le da un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

—No, genious! Un desastre, fastidiarán a England y bueno, lo reconozco yo también. Y entonces England nos intentará fastidiar a nosotros y se meterá tu hermano con el rollo del hero, y a Switzerland le dará una taquicardia, y Germany gritará, y Russia beberá vodka, e Italy gritará PASTAAA, y Germany gritará más y...

—Ireland... Creo que lo capto.

—Oh, entonces lo entiendes—suspira la pelirroja.

El rubio asiente y rodea la cintura de la chica con ambos brazos. Ella se ruboriza y apoya la cabeza en pecho, él le regala un beso cariñoso en el pelo y ella suspira contenta.

—No te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

—Thanks— agradece mirándolo a los ojos y abrazándolo con muuucha fuerza.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Edimburgo-

Escocia ha terminado de cagar y se ha encendido un pitillo. Le da un par de caladas antes de volver a coger su smartphone que está en su mesita de noche, junto con colillas de cigarros y varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas vacías.

—Joder, os aseguro que esa plasta era idéntica a la torre Eiffel—dice reincorporándose a la llamada.

—Scotland?

El aludido que estaba dándole una calada al cigarrillo, se atraganta con el humo y empieza a toser debido a la sorpresa. Abre mucho los ojos e Irlanda del Norte se descojona. Gales se ha llevado las manos a las sienes y las masajea.

—¡Coño!¡Hablando de mierda, aquí tenemos a una!

Inglaterra se pone colorado y refunfuña un poco, pero decide no entrar en el juego de su hermano mayor... Al menos no de momento, Irlanda sigue riéndose.

—Yo también me alegro de oírte, Alba.

—Pues yo no. ¿Qué coño haces llamando a Éire?

—¡Eso, eso!¿A caso estamos arruinados?¡¿Es eso?!¡¿Es eso, verdad?!¡Y estas llamando a Ireland para pedirle dinero!¡Joder!¡Me cago en la Reina y en toda su estirpe!¡Debería haberle hecho caso a Ireland!—el irlandés empieza a hiperventilar y ahora es Escocia el que se descojona descaradamente.

—What?!No!No estamos arruinados!

—Claro que no estamos arruinados, si lo estuvieramos ya la maruja de Cymru se habría enterado.

—Sigo aquí, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, tú siempre tienes que estar en medio dando por culo—contesta Escocia sin darle importancia—. La llama para convencerla—en el rostro del mayor de los Kirkland se dibuja una sonrisa malvada e Inglaterra quiere que la tierra se lo trague y lo escupa en Seychelles o cualquier otro paraíso tropical.

—¿Convencerla?

—No creo que nos tenga tanto miedo, Alba—comenta Gales mirándose las uñas.

—Helloooo?¡Estoy aquíiii!—canturrea el irlandés.

—Te estamos oyendo, pero pasamos de ti, retrasado.

—¡Deja de hablarle así a North!—le riñe Inglaterra perdiendo los estribos.

—No soy uno de tus mocosos, England. Aunque bueno, ellos también pasan de ti como de la mierda, irónico, ¿no crees?—el inglés ni siquiera tiene tiempo de contestarle—. Sobre todo el emancipado, ya sabes, el crío de las gafas que grita como un energúmeno y está obsesionado con los tíos en mayas.

—America, se llama America.

—¡Oh!¡England, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Christmas Eve en casa de Switzerland?

Gales se ríe de manera amarga y la sonrisa maquiavélica de Escocia se ensancha.

—Es obvio que no, North. Nos tiene miedito y ha llamado a Ireland para que nos convenza de que no vayamos.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

—Escúchame bien, Alba. Uno: No os tengo miedo, porque I'm England, y la representación de The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Dos: My kids no pasan de mí como de la mierda, si no la gran mayoría no seguiría dentro de la Commonwealth. Tres: ¡Claro que voy a ir a casa de Switzerland el 24! Cuatro: ¡NO SOY UNA MIERDA!

Y ante tal discurso que Inglaterra ha acabado rojo y sudando como un pollo, Escocia suelta un graaaan bostezo, que le saca aún más de quicio.

—Pero sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por qué llamas Ireland?—pregunta Northern con inocencia.

Inglaterra traga saliva nerviosito, Gales se queda en plan de Facepalm y Escocia se carcajea gritando algo como: Puto Irlanda del Norte.

—La he llamado para que vayamos todos juntos—miente y después se autocastiga dándose una bofeatada con la mano bien abierta.

—¿En plan familia feliz?—vuelve a preguntar el irlandés.

—Of course!—contesta el primogénito—. Northern Ireland se lo comunicará inmediantamente, ¿qué mejor imagen que la familia británica al completo?¿Mañana en tu casa a eso de las diez de la mañana, England?— la voz de Escocia tiene cierto rintintín y mucha, mucha maldad.

—Y-yes, a esa hora será perfecto.

—OK, see you, my lovely tiny brother.

—See you—responde el inglés con la voz cortada.

 **Bip**

Irlanda del Norte flipa con lo que acaban de oír sus orejas perforadas, Gales está ESCANDALIZADO, con mayúsculas, y Escocia sonríe más que satisfecho.

—WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MAN?!

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, Alba?¡Eres el mayor!¡¿Y tu sentido de la responsabilidad?!—chilla el galés.

—Idiota, ¿recuerdas lo que nos decía mother a cerca de mentir?

Gales pone los ojos en blanco y bufa.

—Que estaba mal y que si lo hacíamos nos convertiría en ranas—dice Irlanda volviendo a jugar con Sebastian con la mano que tiene libre.

—Exactly, Northie.

—¿Qué tienes entre manos, tío?

—Me parece que estas Navidades nos vamos a reir mucho, muchachos.

Y sí, Escocia tenía una sonrisa similar a la del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, sólo que este gato es enorme y muy hijo de puta.

* * *

 **Mmmm, ¡hola!**

 **Creo que he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar, pero este capítulo me quedó bastante largo y fue exclusivo para los hermanos Kirkland, ¿cuál es vuestro favorito? :DDDDD**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, y si no lo ha hecho hacedmelo saber en los comentarios o por un mensaje privado o por señales de humo ;)**

 **Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto xd**

 **Oh, y Feliz Año nuevo a todos :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, yo sólo soy un poquito cruel con sus personajes y juego con ellos, pero siempre con amor :DDD**

* * *

-22 diciembre de 2015, Madrid-

España está de los nervios, se ha mordido todas las uñas y ha hecho la maleta a toda prisa, con ayuda de Prusia, que se lo dejaba todo bien colocado dentro mientras el iba lanzándolo como estrellas ninjas. No para de dar vueltas por la casa, cuando Prusia se mueve un poco para abrir otro mantecado da un saltito y grita como una nena, ero al ver que sólo es Prusia suspira aliviado. Prusia está viendo la tele, CSI Miami. Cuando el cadáver sale en la mesa de autopsias, el español tiembla como un flan y se golpea la cabeza contra la pared.

—Tío, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no hacer tanto ruido?

—Voy a morir.

—Hasta la fecha Romanito nunca lo ha hecho, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

—Eso es porque hasta la fecha no le había mentido de esta manera.

Prusia alza una ceja.

—No me jodas, llevas años engañándole con esto de la lotería.

—¡Exacto!—chilla histérico golpeándose de nuevo contra la pared.

El germano se levanta y coloca un cojín entre la pared y la cabeza del ibérico que sigue golpeándose con fuerza, le ofrece un Pequibom y España para instantáneamente su tortura, pero sigue sollozando.

—¿Estás mejor, tío?

—No— gime con la boca llena y toda la cara llena de mocos.

Prusia hace una cara de asco.

—¿Quieres algo más?¿Un pañuelo, tal vez?

España asiente y mastica. El albino se da prisa y busca papel higiénico, de hecho, coge dos rollos del cuarto de baño y España se suena los mocos con fuerza, de manera que a algunos les resultaría gracioso, pero a Prusia le asquea.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—¡No quiero morir, tío!

—Spanien, tío, no vas a morir.

Le da palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda y él sigue llorando a mares.

—¡Me va a matar!

—Es Romanito, tu dulce Romanito, ¿no dices siempre que es muy mono?

Prusia intenta sonreir de manera convincente, pero sabe muy bien que no es cierto y que Romano enfadado da mas miedo que el mismísimo ruso. España deja de llorar un momento y se sorbe los mocos.

—No me jodas, Prusia, te lo diré en una palabra: mafia italiana.

—En realidad eso son dos palabras— murmura rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Que más dará!¡Es un único concepto!—chilla tirándose del pelo y comenzado a hiperventilar.

—Veneciano le parará los pies, tranquilo—más palmaditas de compasión en la espalda.

—¡¿Veneciano?!

España solloza con mucha más fuerza y el germano puede sentir cómo su pobre tímpano se va perforando de manera lenta y dolorosa. El español llora en su pecho y deposita lágrimas y mocos, sobre todo mocos. A Prusia le viene una arcada.

—No me jodas, Spanien. Romano no está tan colgado como para hacerle daño al pequeño Veneciano.

El llanto cesa de manera casi inmediata, en realidad España deja de llorar en el acto y escruta a Prusia con la mirada.

—¿Alguna vez escuchas a tu hermano, tío?

—¡Pues claro que sí!¡¿Porque clase de hermano mayor me tomas?!—dice totalmente indignado.

—Uno sordo, por lo que veo.

Prusia se cruza de brazos y arruga la nariz.

—Resulta que estaban un día en casa de Veneciano. Los dos. Solos.

El albino rueda los ojos y suspira.

—¡Qué novedad!

El español frunce el ceño y carraspea antes de seguir relatando lo que pasó en casa de Italia del Norte aquel día.

—Pues, Veneciano estaba haciendo el almuerzo. Creo que eran macarrones... No, no son lo suficientemente glamurosos para Italia... Mmm, ¿espaguetis?¿Panzerotis?¿Linguinis?

Y el ibérico comienza a recitar una laaaarga lista de pasta, porque Romano tiene un estante de la despensa lleno, en serio, el pobre España va a coger loquesea para picar y una avalancha de paquetes de pasta de kilo y medio (cada paquete) se le viene encima y cuando tiene visita los más curiosos le preguntan si le hace publi a Gallo (1).

—Joder, tío. Lo pillo. Italien y mi bruder solitos cogiendo fuerzas para...—hace un gesto obsceno con los dedos y pone caras de placer mientras emite gemidos.

—El caso es que tu hermanito estaba allí, haciendo nosequé y llamaron a la puerta, e Italia fue a abrir y le dijo: ''Vigílame la pasta, no vaya a ser que se pegue''. Y tu hermano, el pobre dijo que sí, sin problemas. Entonces al pobre de tu hermano le entraron ganas de mear y fue al baño y cuando bajó había humo, y había espuma de esas que sueltan las pastillas de Avecrem por toooda la encimera, ¿y qué hizo?

—Ehmm... ¿Llamar a los bomberos?

—Por desgracia para él no—Prusia alza una ceja, sorprendido—. Total, que tiró toooda la pasta que Venecianito había estado haciendo y cuando este volvió vio a tu hermano más rojo que El Cejas cuando dice que viene a ver a Gibraltar, por cierto, Gibraltar es español, ¿lo sabías? El condenado tiene las cejas de medio metro y tiene un inglés, ¡qué ni la reina!

—¿Letizia?

—No, no. Mi Letizia es un encanto, ¿a que iba guapísima el día de su boda?¿Qué digo? Mi Letizia va guapísima siempre. Me refiero a la vieja que tiene El Cejas. Total, que cuando me acerco por allí y le llevo un plato de jamón serrano, ¡el muy jodío se lo zampa entero!¡Ese es más español que...

—SPANIEN!

El aludido se encoge de hombros y suelta una sonrisita nerviosa.

—¿Por dónde iba?—creo que hasta yo me he perdido, Españita, hijo mío—. ¡Ah, ya! Veneciano, que tenía una botella de vino en las manos, se le cayó de las manos y...

—¡Spanien, tío!¡¿Qué coño pasó?!

—Nada. Tu hermano le pidió perdón y Venecianito le sonrió, con los ojos chinitos que se le ponen que parece que no tiene ojos en la cara.

Prusia suspira enfadado, ¡estas son las cosas que soporta Francia, no él!¡Franciaaaaa!¡¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita con urgencia?!

—Sí, Spanien. Tienes razón, Italien es una máquina asesina.

—¡Aún no he terminado!—eleva la voz más de lo que quiere elevarla y se sale un gallito ridículo. Prusia suelta un Kesesesesese bajito y España le da una colleja—. ¿Has visto El Padrino?

—Mmm, sí. Es más creo que las tengo todas... Oh, las tenía, desaparecieron hace como dos meses, ¿por qué lo dices?

España alza una ceja y Prusia... Prusia no asientas para que te deje en paz, es España, ¡por el amor de Dios! España niega con la cabeza y su amigo se encoge de hombros.

—Digamos que le hizo un caballo 2.0

—Was?¿Cómo que caballo 2.0?

Se oye un tic-tac de fondo y no es precisamente el reloj de cuco que hizo Alemania para Francia y que Francia le regaló a España porque tenía tantos en casa que ya ni le cabían. Es el cerebro de Prusia, ¡vamos Prusia!¡Ya casi lo tienes! Saca la lengua y frunce más el ceño.

—MEIN GOTT!NEIN!¡NO ES POSIBLE!

¡Lo has recordado!¡Bravo, Prusia!¡Realmente eres tan awesome como dices!

—¡SÍ, TÍO, SÍ!

Prusia está flipando y tiene sus ojillos rojo muuuuy abiertos.

—¡¿UNA CABEZA DE UN MALDITO CABALLO EN LA CAMA?!

—Mmm, ¿recuerdas el peluche de Mister Potato?

El germano asiente, prestando atención.

—Pues tu hermano amaneció en la cama, con botellas de cerveza alemana rotas y Mister Potato tenía la mitad de una de ellas clavada en un ojo y tenía una nota escrita con sangre (salsa de tomate) en la espalda: Vendetta para la mia pasta.

—¡¿EN SERIO?!¡¿VENECIANO HIZO ESO?!

España asiente y Prusia le mira con la boca abierta. Traga saliva y ve como a uno de sus mejores amigos se le empiezan a llenar los ojitos de lágrimas y hace un pucherito. Pero Prusia es más listo que eso y no va a caer, porque Francia se lo ha hecho millones de veces y está acostumbrado. Así que corre a por sus maletas lo más rápido que puede y se dirige a la puerta del apartamento del español, que por cierto está obstaculizando el paso.

—¡Traidor!

—¡Y una mierda, Spanien!¡Yo te quiero, tío!—Dice intentando abrirse el paso.

—¡Y un cojón y medio me quieres!¡Me va a M-A-T-A-R!¡A MATAR, te digo!

España está entre el albino y la puerta con los brazos extendidos en plan de POR AQUÍ NO PASA NADIE.

—Lloraré por ti, y Frankreich también.

—¿Qué será del Bad Touch Trio?¿No te da pena?—pregunta haciendo un pucherito, otra veeeez.

—¡Pues claro que me da pena!Pero podemos buscarte alguien que esté a tu nivel.

Mirada asesina del españooool. De aquí no sales entero, Prusia.

—Tranqui, tío. Te prometo que no sería Portugal, ¿qué tal Mexiko?

España frunce el ceño, y echa aire por la nariz cual toro. Prusia se ríe nerviosito perdido. México que estaba tan feliz preparando sus maletas para ir a Ginebra, ha estornudado. Mal, Prusia, mal, ¿qué diría Hungría si supiera que acabas de tener un pensamiento obsceno con esa morenaza?

—Como os acerquéis a mi niña os corto los huevos.

Si las miradas matasen Prusia ya no estaría vivito cual pajarito, pero aún así el muy granuja mantiene una sonrisa picarona, y eso encabrona a España muuucho más. Tener amigos para esto.

—Eso si vives para contarlo—se mofa.

—Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo, cabronazo.

Miraditas con musiquita de Western de fondo.

—¿No osarás?— Prusia alza ambas cejas.

Sonrisa sádica de España.

—¡No te atreverás!

Sonrisa sádica de España mientras asiente de manera siniestra con la cabeza.

—¡ATRÁAAAAS!

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Helsinki-

Finlandia está horneando galletitas con forma de hombrecillo sonriente, la cara de Papá Noel, bastones de caramelos, muñecos de nieve, Anna y Elsa, gorritos, regalos, copos de nieve, renos y todas esas cosas navideñas que son super monas. De fondo suenan villancicos que el rubio va tarerando por toda la cocina. Sealand lleva un gorro de Santa Claus y no para de mirar las galletas tostándose dentro del horno, luego fija su mirada en el reloj de Rudolph que cuelga de la pared de la cocina de Finlandia. Sealand muere de hambre y sobre todo de aburrimiento. Finlandia está ocupando cocinando, así que decide no molestarlo. Suecia está trabajando y Finladia le ha dicho que nada de molestarle. Noruega está hablando solo, y además Noruega asusta un poco al pequeño Sealand. Dinamarca está en el jardín cubierto de nieve, está jugando él solo, para captar la atención de Noruega y Sealand, pero el último odia jugar con Dinamarca porque siempre pasa lo mismo: Dinamarca siempre gana, porque él es el rey del norte y blah, blah, blah.

El danés se ríe a carcajadas en el exterior, y se percata de que el niño le está mirando. Levanta el brazo y comienza a moverlo de izquierda a derecha, gritándole al pequeño para salga a jugar con él. Sealand pone los ojos en blanco y aprovechando que Finlandia no está prestándole atención le hace un gesto feo al mayor con el dedo corazón. Dinamarca abre la boca, sorprendido y grita:

—¡Se lo voy a decir a tu padre y te vas a cagar, niñato!

Sealand no solo odia a Dinamarca por su actitud infantil y querer llamar siempre la atención, llegando a eclipsar al niño. Le odia porque osó mentirle al británico diciéndole que Santa Claus era Finlandia, que Santa Claus no existía. El rubio menor fue corriendo hasta a Noruega aquel día y le preguntó, pero su respuesta fue: ''¿Te importa?Estoy manteniendo una conversación mucho más interesante con mi amigo señor Troll''. Sealand se dirigió a Islandia, que le dijo: ''¿No eres mayorcito para creer en estas cosas?'', después de eso Finlandia aclaró que Islandia se refería a que Dinamarca le estaba tomando el pelo. Y es por eso que Sealand admira tanto al islandés.

—Sealand, cariño, ¿por qué no avisas a Islanti para que baje a desayunar?—propone Finlandia, que ve a su pequeño aburrido.

—Yeih!—chilla saltando del taburete y poniendo rumbo al cuarto del adolescente.

—¿Por qué tuvisteis que adoptar a un crío?¿No os podíais conformar con un pez?—dice Noruega dejándose caer sobre la encimera.

—Norja!

—O no sé, tal vez podrías haberlo mandado al Polo Norte. Santa lo aceptaría encantado de la vida como elfo.

—Norja!—vuele a regañarle el rubio, escandalizado.

—Sólo dice la verdad— añade Dinamarca entrando en la cocina, sacudiéndose como un perrito mojado—. Ese crío del demonio, ¡es malvado!

—Tanska!

—Por una vez coincido con Danmarck—señala Noruega.

El finlandés coloca los brazos en forma de jarra y les lanza una mirada severa.

—¡Sólo es un niño!

Pero los dos nórdicos ignoran al chico de los ojos violetas.

—Nooor!¿Ves?¡Estamos hechos el uno para el otro!¡Pensamos igual!¡Tenemos la misma mentalidad asombrosa!—coge algo de perejil que Finlandia tiene para decorar los platos de comida y lo sostiene sobre sus cabezas—.¡Oh!¡Muérdago!¡Vamos, Nor, bésame!¡Un besito para tu querido Rey en el Norte!

—Deja de invadir mi espacio, ¿quieres?

—¡Vamos, Nor!¡Sólo un besito!¡Como regalo de Navidad!

—Quedan tres días para Navidad.

—Pues un regalito adelantado.

No muy lejos de allí, de hecho, en la planta de arriba, en la habitación del final de el pasillo, las persianas están bajadas del todo y se escucha la voz de Celine Dion, oh y también la voz de Islandia, que está sobre la cama, cubierto con mantas y rodeado de envoltorios de chocolatinas, terrinas de helados vacías y clínex usados.

—All by myseeeeeeelf, don't wanna be. All by myseeeeeeeelf.

Islandia llora con amargura, se suena los mocos y sigue cantando. Sealand escucha lo que parece un perro sufriendo y se asusta, de hecho corre escaleras abajo hasta la cocina y abraza las rodillas de Finlandia que acaba de sacar las galletas del horno. Los adultos se sorprenden al ver al crío tan pálido y temblando como un chihuahua.

—Mummyyyyy!

—¡Sealand!¿Qué te pasa, cariño?—Finlandia mamá pata abraza a su patito y le acaricia la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Iceland!¡Perro!

—¿Perro?—pregunta Dinamarca rascándose la cabeza.

Noruega pone los ojos en blanco y suspira con pesadez.

—¡Perro!¡Habitación!¡Lloraba!Iceland!Iceland!

—Cielo, no te entiendo, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate y me lo cuentas más tranquilo?

El pequeño Sealand asiente de manera frenetica y Finlandia lo coge en brazos para dejarlo en el hueco libre que queda en la encimera. Puto Sealand, que suerte tienes. Yo le hago eso a mi madre cuando está preparando la comida y lo primero que hace es darme un sopapo y echarme de una patada en el culo. Conclusión: quiero que Finladia sea mi madre. En fin, volviendo a Sealand, el pobre está hecho un flan. Os podéis imaginar que voz angelical tiene que tener Islandia.

—¡Yo también quiero chocolate!

—No— dice Finladia dándole una tacita con dos nubes al británico—. Cuidado, cariño, está muy caliente y puedes quemarte.

—¿Por qué él sí y yo no?—Dinamarca eres muy maduro, en serio, lo eres.

—Después dejarás comida del almuerzo.

—¡Él lo hace todos los días!—señala a Sealand, que está disfrutaaaaando al ver como el danés sufre.

—Pero tú te llevas todo el día que si porquerías, que si cervecita.

Dinamarca frunce el ceño.

—¿Insinúas que estoy gordo?—mano de indignación al pecho.

—Digamos que no eres lo que eras— responde Noruega haciendo un barquito de papel con una de las servilletas con motivos navideños.

El danés se levanta la sudadera y se mira el vientre.

—Nor, ¿ya no te parezco atractivo?

Finlandia se muerde el labio, porque en realidad ahora se siente un poco culpable.

—Ay, Tanska, ¡no digas tonterias!¡Estás muy bien, hombre!

—Admite que Sverige está mejor.

—Norja!—el finlandés se ruboriza hasta las cejas.

—¿Qué?Si no te pusiera, no te lo tirarías— le dijo la sartén al cazo.

—Norja!¡Por Dios, Sealand está delante!

Sealand está demasiado ocupado para escucharte, Fin. Da un sorbito al espeso chocolate caliente y después se pasa la lengua por su bigotito manchado leeentamente, y Dinamarca le mira y Sealand mueve los labios articulando un: Jódete, Denmark, para después sonreír con superioridad al estilo Escocia. Y Dinamarca está que trina y hecha humo por las orejas. A la tercera vez no se lo piensa y se abalanza sobre el niño, dispuesto a colgarlo boca abajo en el árbol de navidad de dos metros que Finlandia tiene en el salón, o mejor aún, colocarlo como estrella.

—Tanskaaaaa, deja en paz al niño.

—¡Pero, pero, pero!¡¿Has visto lo que hace?!¡Es un monstruito malvado, Fin!

El de los ojos violetas niega con la cabeza y se limpia las manos en su delantal rosita. Se acerca a Sealand y le da un achuchón, el británico se ríe con la risa más mona del mundo y le abraza de vuelta.

—Mi pequeño Sealand es un ángel, no sé a qué te refieres, Tanska. Creo que al final si te voy a dar un poco de chocolate, el frío te habrá congelado el cerebro.

—¡¿Qué?!¡¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando?!¡Soy el Rey del Norte!¡El frío sólo puede hacerme cosquillas!¡Porque...

Siento cortarte, Dinamarca, te quiero pero hablas demasiado. Además, Finlandia no te está escuchando porque está dándole mimitos a Sealand que se encuentra mucho mejor y Noruega... Noruega está hablando con un troll.

—¿Estás mejor, cielo?— Sealand asiente terminándose por fin su chocolate y lo deja en el fregadero—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó con arriba?

Sealand se encoge de hombros.

—Pues... Fui a buscar a Iceland... Y oí ruidos raros en su cuarto.

Finlandia arruga la nariz.

—¿Ruidos raros?¿Qué clase de ruidos raros?

—Como un perro llorando...

Al pobre Finlandia se le abren los ojos como platos y Noruega, que acaba de escuchar al británico sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza. Sealand no entiende nada, pero Finlandia se ha sonrojado un poco y con un poco me refiero a un montón.

—Un... Pe-p-perro, ¿ll-orand-do?

—Yes, why? ¿Es que Iceland le pega a Hanatamago?

—Es que Island se rasca cuando le pica—contesta el noruego con picardía.

—Norjaaaa!

El aludido se encoge de hombros.

—Iré a hablar con él. Quédate aquí, cielo, vuelvo en seguida.

Y cuando Finlandia sale por la puerta de la cocina, Noruega y Sealand comparten una mirada, el menor se revuelve incomodito y el mayor sonríe de manera siniestra. El pequeño Sealand traga saliva.

—¡Bú!

—¡Mamáaaaaaaa!

Por cierto, Dinamarca sigue hablando indignadísimo, es más, no se ha callado desde que empezó a soltar el rollo del Rey del Norte. Noruega coge una de las galletas recién hechas, una que tiene forma de copo de nieve.

—... ¡Y apuesto a que tú nunca te has metido hielo en los pantalones!¡Yo me lo metí en los calzoncillos y fue como colocarme bien el paquete!¡El hielo y yo somos como uña y carne!¡¿Has oído esa canción de esa peli?!¡La que se llevó el Óscar!¡Ya sabes, Let it go y todo ese rollo!¡La hicieron basándose en MÍ!

La galletita súper mona ha acabado en la boca del danés, que ha dejado a medias su discursito y mira sorprendido a Noruega, que le está sonriendo. Dinamarca mastica la galleta y mira a Noruega sin comprender.

—Calladito estás más guapo, ¿lo sabías?

Casi se atraganta al tragarla, pero toma al noruego entre sus brazos musculosos y lo abraza con fuerza. Él no se resiste, sólo se deja achuchar.

—Para ti soy guapo siempre.

—Claro que sí, bochita cervecera—se burla tocándole el vientre.

—¡No estoy gordo!

—Nadie ha dicho que estés gordo, sólo fondón.

—¡No estoy fondón!

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que armar tanto escándalo, señor Drama?

Dinamarca se ríe con su risa ruidosa y lo abraza con máaas fuerza, Noruega suspira y el danés le da un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? A Noruega le encanta el entusiasmo desmesurado de Dinamarca y sus besos con sabor a cerveza y a Dinamarca le gusta Noruega de cualquier manera.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Madrid-

—NO ME MUERDAS LOS TOBILLOS, VERDAMMT.

—SUÉLTAME EL PELO, JODEEEER.

Prusia estira un poco más el mechón y el español grita de dolor vuelve a morderle el tobillo haciendo que el prusiano grite de nuevo. El apartamento de España ha pasado de ser un desorden a ser un ring de Pressing Catch.

España y Prusia se revuelcan por el suelo, se arañan, se muerden, se insultan, se escupen, ¡eh, eso no vale Prusia! Se siguen insultando, y siguen rodando, y se chocan con una mesita que España tiene en el pasillo, y hacen caer una foto del español con Arguiñano, y hacen caer uno de los relojes de cuco que le regaló Francia pero que hizo Alemania, y se chocan contra los zapatos de diseño asquerosamente caros de Romanito, que acaba de abrir la puerta.

—QUÍTAME LOS PIES DE LA CARA, CABRONAZO.

—¿Qué mierda dices, Prusia? No tengo los pies en tu cara, jamás haría algo tan sucio y rastrero, soy tu AMIGO. En cambio tú quieres dejarme solo con Romanito, que tendrá la piedad de Austria con Alemania, es decir, ninguna.

Romano le está pisando la cabeza a Prusia y está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Ah, sí? Cuéntame más—dice el italiano con voz de ''vas a moriiiiiir''.

—¡Ya te lo dije!¡Si Venecianito le hizo eso a tu hermano por tirar unos cuantos macarrones a la basura, imagínate Romano!Tal vez debería llamar a Francia, si cojo un vuelo de última hora él me acojerá en su casa...—España nota que Prusia ha dejado de hacer fuerza y comienza a incorporarse—. Por cierto, ¿por qué esa voz? Por un momento me has recordado a Romani...

—¿Por qué no me cogiste el móvil?—sisea escrutando al ibérico con la mirada.

—¡Ro-romano!—se pone en pie de un salto—. ¡Mi vida, ¿qué tal el viaje?!

—Hermano mayor Spagnaaaaaa—canturrea Veneciano entrando con varias maletas color rosa chicle.

Salvado por la campana, Españita y el pobre Prusia es pisado por Veneciano, porque leyó lo que le puso a su querido Alemania en Facebook y su querido Alemania no es ningún calzonazos, -eso sí, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Bélgica, porque entonces Veneciano le cortará los huevos y se los pondrá en los macarrones-.

—¡Veneciano!¡Pero qué guapo estás!—dice dándole un abrazo.

—Il mio fratello te va a matar—le susurra con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ayúdame—le contesta en un susurro digno de Canadá.

—¿Te crees que soy tonto?

Todo lo que sabe Veneciano lo aprendió de Romano, bueno, sólo una tercera parte, otra tercera parte la aprendió de Hungría y la última del abuelo Roma. Damas y caballeros: Italia del Norte no es tonto, cuidado con él. Romano ya no está pisando a Prusia, que está en el suelo viendo a Gilbirds volar alrededor de su cabeza, pero sigue apoyado en la puerta, asesinando a España con la mirada.

—Veneziano, andiamo ragazzo.

El corazón de España se desboca y las palabras mafia italiana no paran bombardear su mente, en carteles gigantes, con luces de neón y marquesinas que van de izquierda a derecha. Ya está, adiós España, los hermanos italianos acabarían con él.

—A-andiamo? ¿Cómo que andiamo?¿A dónde andiamiais?

—Romano!Veneziano!¡Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y este viejecito está muy mayor para llevar unas maletas tan pesadas!—canturrea un anciano desde el pasillo del edificio.

—No me jodas—murmura el español y Romano asiente, fastidiado.

—¡Niños!¡Venid a ayudar al tío Vaticano, per favore!

XoxOx

Vaticano está sentado en el sofá verde de España y ha puesto el canal de las telenovelas, en efecto: nova. Mientras tanto, Prusia, los hermanos italianos y el español han metido el equipaje del anciano en la casa, ahora los cuatro se encontraban en la cocina, el anfitrión estaba de los nervios.

—¡¿En serio?!¡¿Vaticano?!—sisea histérico.

—Dale las gracias—responde Romano en tono de amenaza.

Prusia asiente y España le da una colleja.

—¡Eso es pecado!—chilla el albino.

Ahora es Romano el que le da otra colleja y le tapa la boca con una mano.

—¡Cállate, idiota!¿Sabes lo que pasa si dices la palabra que empieza pe y termina por do cuando Vaticano está cerca?

—¿Pedo?—pregunta Veneciano inocentemente.

—Sí, Venecianito, no puedes decir la palabra pedo cuando el carcamal esté cerca y tampoco puedes darle un beso a Alemania, ¿entiendes?

—CHE?!¡Pero yo quiero mucho a Germania!—Italia hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

—Lo sé, Venecianito. Pero también quieres mucho a Vaticano, ¿a que sí?—el menor de los italianos asiente—. Pues si lo haces al viejo le puede dar un algo de esos que le dan a los viejos y se puede liar mucho.

—Pensándolo bien...—Romano se muerde el labio y sonríe de manera maquiavélica—. Italia, cuando veas a ese bas...-esa boca Romanitoooo- macho patatas dale un buen morreo y métele mano, sí que se empalme el muy...

A Italia le gusta la idea y se ruboriza a la vez que se le dibuja una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Ni de coña. Italien, que te cargas al vejestorio.

—Oye, ¿por qué tu nunca me haces esas cosas a mí?—le pregunta España al mayor de los italianos en un susurro.

—¡Pero yo quiero mucho al tío Vaticano!

—Vas a dormir en el sofá hasta que éste te eche a patadas, español infeliz.

—Pues ya sabes, Italien, si quieres al viejo nada de Deutschland hasta después de Navidad.

Pobre Italia, y eso que él había comprado ropa interior sexy con motivos navideños para pasarselo bien. Hubiera sido muy divertido disfrazar a Alemania de Santa Claus, sentarse en su (suavizaré esto porque Italia no es tonto y podría traumatizar a los más sensibles)... regazo y decirle: Santa, he sido un niño muuuy malo. Francia acaba de leer eso y está sangrando por la nariz. Francia cree que es una buena idea y que debería hacerlo con Inglaterra, pero Inglaterra le ha enseñado el dedo corazón y le ha gritado insultos muy feos porque está muy nervioso con lo de sus hermanos. Pero ahora no estamos con los británicos, ellos ya tuvieron el capítulo anterior para ellos solitos, ahora estamos en el apartamento de España.

—Romanito, perdóname—suplica España poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

—¡Ni de coña!—ladra el italiano.

—¿No es castigo suficiente que hayas traído a Vaticano aquí?Pobrecito, me está empezando a dar pena—añade Prusia.

—¡Tú a callar, cazzo!—grita Romano en un susurro mirándolo al estilo mafioso—. Para mí también es una putada que el viejo esté aquí— mira a Italia que está a punto de decir que quiere mucho a su tío Vaticano—. Dilo y te mando a Alemania con el culo en ascuas.

—Ven, Italien. Mejor les damos un poco de intimidad.

—¡Muérete!—chillan tanto el italiano como el español.

Pero ya el albino ha salido huyendo como una sabandija, y ha arrastrado a Veneciano con él. Prusia ha dejado a España solito con su marrón, y sonríe triunfante, pensando que es asombroso y que su mente privilegiada ha ideado la mejor huida jamás contada y también piensa que está siendo por la narradora más asombrosa. Vale, a lo mejor eso no lo piensa. ¡Vale, ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza! Total, que Prusia arrastra a Venecianito hasta el salón donde está Vaticano, un viejecito la mar de mono, con sus arruguitas y su barbita blanca. A Prusia le parece adorable y no entiende cómo España puede tenerle tanto pánico, al igual que otros países. El viejo Vaticano es santo, lo normal es que sea respetado, en fin, España siempre ha sido un exagerado.

—Ciao, Prussia!—Vaticano sonríe y le muestra al albino su dentadura postiza.

—Oh, Hallo Herr Vatikan!

Vaticano le extiende la mano a Prusia, su mano llena de manchas, arrugas y anillos que tienen que pesar más que él, son de oro puro. Prusia alza una ceja pensando que se trata de una cámara oculta, porque además de tener lo ya mencionado también tiene pelos blancos en los dedos. Mira a Italia, que asiente efusivamente, casi parece nervioso. Vaticano sonríe y el germano reprime una arcada. Se inclina un poco y le toma la mano, hasta que besa el sello (y uno de los pelos le ha rozado los labios). El anciano sonríe complacido y el prusiano toma asiento justo al lado del italiano.

—Veneziano , ve a la cocina y trae vino para todos, per favore. Sé que Spagna tiene muy buen vino.

—Sí, zio Vaticano.

Italia ha ido a por el vino, nah, en realidad ha visto que España está llorando e hincado de rodillas en el suelo pidiéndole perdón a Romano, que está rojo porque en realidad piensa que España es muy mono y las cosas que le dicen son realmente bonitas. De modo que Italia se va al baño a hablar por WhatsApp con Alemania, que está terminando de hacer la maleta, eso sí a escondidas de Austria, porque si se entera de que se ha gastado el dinero en ropa interior roja para Noche Buena (lo sé, la ropa roja es en Noche Vieja, pero digamos que también es el color de la pasión) seguro que 1) se cachondea de él y 2) le mete la bronca por haberse gastado el dinero en ropa interior cuando la suya está perfectamente bien remendada.

''Ciao, bello ;D''.

Alemania tomatito, le tiemblan las manos al contestar al italiano.

''Hallo, Italien, ¿cómo estás?''.

''Aburrido :/ . Estoy en casa de Spagna, he venido con il mio fratello y el zio Vaticano :D''.

''¿En casa de Spanien? Por casualidad, ¿está ahí mi bruder?''.

''¡Sí!Está en el salón, con el tío Vati''.

Vaticano está intentando hacer zapping, pero como es un señor mayor le está dando al botón del volumen y cada vez está más alto. Romano y España lo agradecen porque así pueden discutir incluyendo los tacos de Romanito. Prusia suspira, aburrido y Vaticano le mira, sonriendo. El de los ojos rojos siente un escalofrío.

—Prussia, hijo mío.

''¿Con Herr Vatikan? No sé porqué pero me da mala espina''.

Prusia se revuelve nerviosito en el sofá, y se recuerda que tiene que ser amable porque a pesar de que le de muy mal rollo, sólo es un pobre anciano.

—Ja, Herr Vatikan?

''No te preocupes, amore. Los he dejado viendo la tele''.

—Llámame padre, hijo mío, padre Vaticano.

Eso acaba de darle muuuuy mal rollo a Prusia.

''Bueno, si me dices eso, me quedo más tranquilo''.

—Sí, eso, es decir, padre.

''Además, Vaticano es un santo, ¿qué malo podría pasar?''.

—Se sincero con este pobre viejo, ¿quieres?—Prusia asiente—. ¿Hace cuanto que no te confiesas?

''Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado. Danke, Italien''.

—Yo... esto...

Lo suyo hubiera sido decir que no lo haces desde la comunión, un momento, ¿las naciones pueden hacer la comunión? Bah, qué más dará, el caso es que el asombroso plan de huida del asombroso Prusia se ha ido al traste. Está balbuceando y Vaticano sonríe a través de sus gafas media luna. Prusia no recuerda cómo iba eso de confesarse, sólo sabe que ha pecado muchas veces y que la gran mayoría ha sido por culpa de Hungría, y otras veces por culpa de Francia y España. No mientas, Prusia, tú eres el que incita al francés y al español para sacarlos de fiesta.

Y así, mientras Italia y Alemania se escribían obscenidades vía WhatsApp, Prusia era sometido a interrogatorio, digo, confesaba sus pecados ante el padre Vaticano.

* * *

 **¡Hola!¡Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo! :D**

 **Por fin Romanito está en casa del Jefe España y por fin han salido los nórdicos, porque, ¿cómo se puede escribir un fic navideño sin que aparezcan los países nórdicos?**

 **¿Por qué Islandia tiene depresión?¿Sobrevivirán España y Prusia? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo (o no), deja tu review con 5555 MAFIA ITALIANA si quieres saber cómo acaba el lío en Madrid. Deja tu review con 5555 SEXY KILT si quieres saber qué le pasa a los hermanitos nórdicos. Y por último deja tu review con 5555 HERO si quieres que salga Estados Unidos (el pobre hace mucho que no sale). Deja tu review con 5555 MAYADEJALADROGA si crees que estoy como una cabra (y no como las de Suiza, precisamente).**

 **Quiero agradecer a los que dedicáis tiempo a leer el fic y a Saphira Kirkland porque no sé si le habrá llegado mi mensaje respondiendo a su review (soy un desastre xD).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Himaruya me dio pie a hacer toda esta locura lalalala...**

* * *

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Andorra-

Andorra la Vieja se aburre. Está tirada en el sofá, con la bata y los rulos puestos, está tapada con la enagua camilla y disfruta del calor de la estufita. Hay envoltorios de chocolate regados por toda la mesa y la tele está puesta en Televisión Española a.k.a la 1. Ese España, ¡qué niño más desagradecido!¡Mira que nunca avisarle a su querida tita Andorra de cuando es la Loteria!¡Claro!Seguro que el nieto de Roma tiene la culpa, segurísimo que está intentando poner a tu sobrino contra ti, Andorra. ¿Y su hermano? Bueno, hermanastro, porque Iberita fue muy ligerita y tuvo un niño de uno, y el segundo de un padre diferente. Portugal, con esas greñas atadas en una coleta de caballo, que la llamaba maruja, ¡a ella!¡A Andorra la Vella!

Andorrita se está empezando a enfadar con sus paranoias mentales, de modo que se consuela comiéndose otra chocolatina, porque en Andorra tiene un chocolate delicioso y baratísimo, como el perfume. Andorra suspira antes de metérsela en la boca, porque se acaba de acordar de sus nietos: Holanda, Bélgica y Luxemburgo. La niña es bastante famosa por el chocolate, no lo ha probado porque seguro que es una imitación mala de SU chocolate, vaya niña más desagradecida. ¿Y el pequeño? Ese se esconde cada vez que la ve. ¿Y el mayor? ¡Ah, Holandita! De pequeño iba a visitarla con frecuencia y ella le convidaba para que se comprara cualquier porquería que a los niños le gustaban.

El teléfono de Andorra suena. Ella estira el brazo y coge el mando de la tele, disculpazla, está mayor. Pero no os preocupéis, cuando lo descuelga y sigue sonando toma el teléfono inalámbrico y contesta.

—¿Diga?—dice con la boca llena.

—Ciao, Andorrita!

—¡Coño!—coge el mando a distancia y apaga la tele.

—¡Esa boca, Andorrita!—la riñe San Marino.

—¿Otra vez has estado hablando con el viejo ese?

Se refiere a Vaticano, el hermano de San Marino, que por cierto se lleva muy mal con Andorra, la rubia se pregunta porqué será si su hermano es un santo.

—Tú también estás vieja, querida.

—¡Mira quien lo dice!—ladra la andorrana incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

—Yo estoy buenísima—sonríe la muy egocéntrica.

—Aunque la mona se vista de seda...

San Marino suelta un gruñido, molesta.

—¡Vieja gruñona!

—¡Rubia de bote!

Hay un silencio incómodo... Bastante, pero ambas empiezan a reírse como locas, como marujas, en serio, el Ohonhonhonhonhon de Francia no es NADA comparado con las risas de estas dos... abuelitas, veteranas.

—¡Santi, querida!¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¡Y qué lo digas, nena!¡¿Qué tal todo?!

—Vieja, sola y aburrida—contesta la castaña mirándose la manicura francesa que le hizo su sobrina Mónaco.

—Como siempre—murmura la rubia poniéndo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has dicho algo, querida?

Risa de maruja por parte de San Marino.

—¿No sabes nada de tus nietos?—buena esa, San Marino.

Y Andorra la Vieja suspira con aire triste.

—¡Esos sin vergüenzas!¡No vienen a ver ni a su pobre abuela, ni aunque les den dinero! Tal vez Holandita lo haría, pero los otros dos, ¡ni de coña! Más que nada porque les sobra el dinero—dice irritada.

—Seguro que es por culpa de Spagna—añade la rubia frunciendo el ceño—. Mi Romano ha estado en casa, ¡y ni se ha dignado a venir a verme!¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!¡Ese bastardo español le está comiendo el coco!¡Se pasa la vida en su mugrosa casa!

—Si tu sobrino no va a verte no es por culpa de mi Españita, es porque no te quiere al igual que a mí no me quieren mis nietos, asumámoslo.

San Marino hace caso omiso de la andorrana y sigue con su drama latino.

—¡Y el nieto de Germania!¡Tiene a mi Veneziano tonto perdido!

—¡La juventud de hoy en día!—suspira Andorra—. ¡Qué generación más viciosa!¡Sólo piensan en el sexo!¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!¡Usan los cacharritos esos para quedar y a hacer guarradas, y cuando no pueden quedar se dicen guarradas!Seguro que Vati no tiene ni idea de esto, deberías decírselo, y que haga algo al respecto. ¡No podemos dejar que los niños vivan en el pecado!¿Qué dirían mi Galita y mi Iberita si supieran que sus hijos son completos depravados?

—¡Ay, Andi!Te recuerdo que Iberia tuvo dos hijos y cada uno de un hombre distinto, ¿te estás tomando las pastillas?

—Oh, es cierto. ¡Pero qué golfa era la muy condenada!¡Qué Dios la tenga en la gloria!

Y las dos veteranas se presignan y dicen amén de manera sincronizada.

—¿Y qué me dices de los niños de La Sin Alma?

—¡El demonio Pelirrojo!—ladra Andorra, indignadísima—. ¿Cuántos tenía?¿Cuatro?

—¡Cinco!¡Dos pelirrojos, dos rubios y uno con el pelo color caoba!Por cierto, ¿crees que debería teñirmelo de ese color?¡Es monísimo!

—¡San Marino, por Dios!—la riñe la castaña.

—O sea, me refiero al color del pelo, no al crío.

San Marino se ríe nerviosita y juega con uno de sus mechones rubio pollo, cual adolescente enamorada (aunque en realidad aparenta unos 50/60 años). Luego se mira al espejo que tiene en frente y sonríe. Ella se ve guapísima, y lo cierto es que lo es para su edad, ¿por qué no caería ese niñato en sus redes? San Marino, vuelve, Andorra te está echando la bronca.

—... ¡No tienes remedio!¡Siempre pensando en mierdas para el pelo y potingues para la cara!

La rubia se encoge de hombros.

—Ay, deja de tratarme como a una nena de 14 años.

Andorra se lleva las manos a las sienes y las masajea.

—¡Pues deja de actuar como tal!

El plop de Facebook secunda la voz de Andorra, que alza una ceja, desesperada. San Marino y su actitud de niñata rebelde de secundaria la ponen de los nervios, lo peor de todo es que muchas veces la arrastra y es Andorra la que acaba siendo arrastrada por San Marino a las seis de la mañana, cuando ya la discoteca está a punto de cerrar y la andorrana lleva tal cogorza encima que se pone a bailar encima de la barra e incluso le tira los tejos al camarero. Y con razón le prohibieron la entrada en el pub ambientado en La Habana, ese cubanito era muy sexy.

—¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!—risitas traviesas de San Marino como respuestas, gracias San Marino—. ¡¿Otra vez en esas páginas webs donde entran depravados, tíos salidos y desesperadas?!

—Para tu información se llaman páginas webs para solteros exigentes y los tíos salidos suelen entrar en RedTube directamente, así se ahorran órdenes de alejamiento y ese rollo.

—¡Dios Bendito, Santi!—grita apretándose la nariz.

—Relájate, nena. Sólo era Facebook, una invitación al CandyCrush.

—¿Quién es Feisbuk?¿Y qué es el Candicras?¿Un boys de esos a donde me llevaste por mi cumpleaños?—pregunta ruborizándose, porque en realidad le gustó que aquel rubio de pelo largo que se parecía muy a Thor (y a Germania, que hay que decirlo todo) le bailara sensualmente y disfrutó el meterle el fajo de billetes en esos calzoncillos tan ajustados de color rojo.

—No, ¡pero cuando quieras repetimos!

—¡Pervertida!

San Marino pone de nuevo los ojos en blanco y sonríe.

—Facebook es una red social, todo el mundo está en Facebook, ¡ya sé!¡Te haré uno la próxima vez que nos veamos!

Andorra se da una palmada en la frente, su mejor amiga es peor que Luxemburgo y eso que Luxemburgo es su nieto más pequeño.

—No, gracias.

—Que síii, mujer. ¡Si te va a encantar! Tiene muchos juegos, como por ejemplo el CandyCrush o mesas de poker, por cierto tu sobrina Mónaco está viciada—no lo digas muy alto, San Marino, no vaya a ser que Francia se entere y le dé un algo—. Además, en Facebook te enteras de todo, pero como tú no tienes pues seguro que no te has enterado de la fiesta de Noche Buena.

—Estamos muy mayores para fiestas, Santi.

—¡Pero si va hasta Vaticano, tía!

Andorra abre los ojos como platos. ¿Ese carcamal en una fiesta? Bueno, Vaticano se encaloma en cualquier sitio, también hay que decirlo. Pero, ¿por qué ella no se ha enterado? Porque eres un poco aguafiestas, Andorrita, tesoro, pero no te preocupes, San Marino te quiere un huevo.

—¿El vejestorio va?

—Ajá— asiente la rubia—. Es en casa del crío ese que lo protege mucho, ya sabes... El rubito con los ojos verdes, la verdad es que es muy cuqui.

La castaña alza una ceja.

—San Marino, ¿eres consciente de que dos de los hijos de ESA son rubios y tienen los ojos verdes, no?

—¡Ay, calla, calla!¡Esos no son!—saca la lengua e intenta recordar—. Vive cerca de tu Francia y de mi Veneziano, y también del nieto pequeño de Germania... ¡Ah!¡Pero si es hijo de Germania!

—¿Eres consciente de que Germania tuvo la misma cantidad de hijos que yo tengo de estrías, no?

—Ay, mujer, ¿no te acuerdas? Su madre vivía en la montaña y tenía muchas cabras. Era muy arisca, aún no sé qué le vio Germania, que Dios los tenga en su gloria.

Ambas se presignan de manera sincronizada y suelta un amén.

—¿Te refieres a Helvetia?

—¡Eso!¡Helvetia!

Andorra suspira, que paciencia tiene la pobre.

—Su hijo se llama Suiza y se cree que su chocolate es bueno—dice con asco—. Y por lo visto es un agarrado.

—Como su madre—añade San Marino.

Ambas se presignan oootra vez y dicen al unísono: ''Que Dios la tenga en su gloria''.

—¿Y cómo es que va a dar una fiesta? Ese no suelta dinero ni a la de tres.

San Marino se ríe, porque piensa que su mejor amiga es una exagerada.

—La organiza el chico rubio de las gafas, ya sabes, el americano. Que es guapo, con unos ojazos azules, tiene una espalda ancha y unos hombros que Mamma mia! ¿Qué le dieron de comer a ese niño de pequeño? ¡Está de toma pan y moja!

—¡San Marino, por Dios!¡Ese chico podría ser tu nieto, Virgen santísima!

—Sería mi nieto si hubiera tenido hijos, aunque bueno, tú no tuviste hijos y adoptaste a esos críos como nietos.

La andorrana vuelve a subir a nube y a maldecir a esos críos, que ni la llaman ni nada de la vida. ¡Pero qué sola está! Y el chico del boys que se parecía a Germania, digo a Thor le golpea la mente y piensa que no estaría mal acercarse por las fiestas, porque seguro que con este rollo de Navidad ahora van disfrazados de Papa Noel y le dicen guarrerías como: ¿Has sido una niña buena? Y ella diría: Síiiii y entonces Thor sacaría un látigo (porque el martillo sería demasiado... Germania y estamos en el siglo XXI) y le diría: Estás en primer lugar en mi lista de niñas malas, ¿has sido una chica mala? Y todo esto lo dice con un acento nórdico que te cagas, con la misma voz de Escandinavia, que tenía un aire misterioso y hablaba más bien poco. Andorra lo piensa un poco y cae en la cuenta de que no habría entendido una mierda de lo que hubiera dicho Escandinavia, sería algo así como: ''H's s'd' 'na n'ña m'la g-r'r-r'' y eso último ha sido un intento de gruñido sensual. Así que se imagina a Germania.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices, Andi?

San Marino no ha parado de hablar mientras Andorra pensaba en cosas sucias con Germania, no me mires así Andorrita porque yo sólo me limito a narrar lo que pasa por tu mente depravada.

—¿Que te digo de qué?—Andorra está algo desconcertada. Te entiendo, a mí San Marino también llega a marearme.

—Ay, ¿pues de qué va a ser, tontita?¿Nos apuntamos o qué?

Andorra abre los ojos, escandalizada ante la descabellada proposición de su amiga.

—¿A la fiesta del niño de Helvetia?

—¡Ajá!¡No me seas aguafiestas!¡Si hasta va Vaticano, tía!—hace un puchero, que obviamente la andorrana NO puede ver.

—¿Y qué? ¿Si Vaticano se tira de un puente tu también nosotras también nos tiramos?

—¡Uh, puenting!Tal vez después de Navidades deberíamos ir.

—No pienso tirarme de un puente— sentencia la castaña en tono serio.

—Pero si piensas ir a la fiesta, ¿a que sí?— Andorra permanece en silencio y San Marino sonríe victoriosa, porque sabe que se lo está pensando—. ¡Vamos! Y podrás estar con tus nietoooos— canturrea feliz.

-23 de diciembre de 2015, Ámsterdam-

Holanda y Luxemburgo están ya en el aeropuerto, el menor ha tenido que ir a la casa de su hermano y pagarle el viaje tal y como prometió vía Facebook. Ahora ambos esperan sentados hasta que llegue la hora para poder embarcar. Luxemburgo está hablando por WhatsApp con Islandia o al menos lo intenta, porque éste se niega a responderle y le deja con el doble check azul. Holanda está aprovechando el Wi-Fi gratis que ofrece el aeropuerto y está jugando al póker, intenta ganar a Mónaco, pero le está pegando un paliza de cojones. Holanda está concentrado en su partida, cuando de pronto un WhatsApp rebelde aparece, con una foto. Holanda la abre.

Mensaje de La Vieja de Andorra: ''Hola cariño, ¿estás con tus hermanos? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, y sé que la golfa de tu hermana estuvo en casa de España hace no mucho tiempo y también sé que no tuvo la decencia de venir a ver a tu abuela. ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? San Marino me ha enseñado fotos de él con ese crío tan raro, ya sabes, el pequeño de Escandinavia, que en realidad no me extraña que sea tan raro porque su padre era lo que ahora llamáis un friski (que Dios lo tenga en su gloria). Bueno, cielo, contéstame, ¿vale? Oh, y nos vemos en la fiesta de vuestro amiguito Suiza. Besitos de la yaya''.

Holanda flipa mucho y le enseña el mensaje a Luxemburgo que no duda en descojonarse al ver un selfie de San Marino y Andorra en el coche de la primera, ambas con gafas de sol excesivamente grandes y un gorrito de Santa Claus, poniendo morritos y haciendo una V de victoria con los dedos.

—¿Y si cambiamos los billetes y tiramos para Seychelles?—propone el mayor.

Luxemburgo se descojona y todo el mundo mira a los dos hermanos. Pobre Holanda, no sabe lo que le espera.

* * *

 **Holaaaa**

 **No me matéis aunque tenéis tooodo el derecho. Os habréis quedado un poco como WTF?! Os explico, esto no es un Capítulo de verdad. Esto es un extra, porque sabía y sé que el viernes 15 no iba a poder actualizar porque los profesores se han vuelto locos del coño y me han mandado deberes lo que viene siendo _la Biblia, el Quijote y Los Pilares de la Tierra_ _(sí, babys, todos viernes tendréis aquí un capítulo (; )_ me he decantado por escribir un poquito sobre Andorra y San Marino a.k.a Radio Patio. Lo siento, de verdad, pero el próximo viernes estará aquí el desenlace de lo que pasa en Madrid. Porque ganó MAFIA ITALIANA con mayoría absoluta. Por cierto como soy un desastre con estas cosas tan modernas os responderé a los reviews por aquí :D**

 **TheFreakZone: Gracias por esas cosas tan bonitas que me disé, me ha llegao' al coraçao :'D Y lo digo en serio, comentarios como estos nos animan a los escritorcillos a seguir publicando. Y si te soy sincera la conversación de Facebook también es mi favorita, me descojoné imaginándomelo xDDD Ah, y Escocia dice que se beberá una botella de Whisky en tu honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap, que me perdones por el retraso (en varios sentidos) y ¡nos leemos!¡Un abrazo! :DD**

 **Saphira Kirkland: Te juro que intenté responder a tu review anterior, la tecnología me odia D: Pero bueno, Romanito dice que él si que se va a divertir torturando a España MUAJAJAJAJA. Inglaterra dice que Sealand no es para nada como él o cualquier británico y Escocia asegura que el único bicho raro es Inglaterra. América llora de felicidad porque eres la única que ha votado por él. Y yo te digo que muchas gracias por comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado del extra (que no me mates por ello) y que nos leemos. ¡Un abrazo! :D**

 **Y a Lechuga satnica también agradecerle su comentario apoyando a la mafia italiana.**

 **España, prepárate para lo que Romanito tiene planeado para ti _*sonido de látigo*_**

 **PD: ¿Qué pensáis de Andorra y San Marino?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Made in Himaruya.**

* * *

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Madrid-

—Romanito, por favor, perdóname—le suplica por enésima vez es español al susodicho, tomándole de las manos.

Romano que le está girando la cara y siente las manos grandes de España tomando las suyas y cómo acaricia el dorso con sus pulgares. Se estremece ante el gesto e intenta soltar el agarre, pero el mayor se las sostiene firmemente y las aprieta un poco, sin hacerle daño. Al italiano le quema ese contacto, pero de una manera agradable y eso le jode enormemente porque le desconcentra y tiene que seguir metido en su papel: está encabronado y todo es culpa de España. No puede caer tan facilmente.

—¡Suéltame, stronzzo!—forcejeeea, pero es inútil.

—No hasta que me perdones.

El menor frunce el ceño y sigue intentando liberarse.

—¡Te jodes!¡Haberlo pensado antes!Ahora suéltame y... ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de levantarte del suelo?!El viejo podría entrar en cualquier momento y no quiero ir a urgencias con él.

España niega con la cabeza y Romano gruñe perdiendo la paciencia por completo. El mayor tira con fuerza al italiano, porque no ha conseguido zafarse de su agarre. España es un bestia y ahora Romanito también está en el suelo, ha caído de culo y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ha vuelto a ser inmovilizado. El español lo abraza con fuerza y una parte de él lo agradece porque las manos habían comenzado a sudarle las manos. Ahora su secuestrador lo retiene en un abrazo, los brazos musculosos de España rodean su cintura y ha dejado la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho. Nota la respiración del moreno y también su olor, ¿por qué demonios huele tan bien?¡Maldita sea! A Romano se le acelera el corazón, pero tiene que intentar no caer en los trucos de España.

—¡Me cago en la puta, Spagna!¡¿Por qué mierda me has tirado al suelo, inútil?!

—Porque no pienso levantarme hasta que me perdones y si seguía haciendo fuerza podría haberte hecho daño en las muñecas.

El aliento cálido de España en su jodido cuello. ¡DIOS! Respira, Romano, respiiiiiraaaaa. Eso es, mantén el ceño fruncido y forcejea un poco, aunque te estén temblando las piernas y tengas la piel de gallina.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Lo sé.

—¡Agh!¡Suéltame, coño!Aunque seas un imbécil...

—Idiota—le interrumpe el mayor—. Soy tu idiota.

Romano pone los ojos en blanco y gruñe de nuevo.

—¡Inútil, eso es lo que eres!Que si Vaticano nos ve le da un chungo, y si de la un chungo a ver qué hacemos.

—¡Vivir juntos para siempre! —sonríe el español achuchándolo más.

El italiano se retuerce.

—¡Y una puta mierda!Cazzo Spagna!

El moreno se ríe, con esa estúpida risa risueña que a Romano le saca de quicio, porque nunca la pierde y encima no tiene ni una jodida arruga. Y con razón Nivea le propone hacer tantos anuncios, pero él dice que prefiere dejárselo a los chicos del Madrid.

—Romanito a este paso al carcamal le va a dar algo, sí, pero le va a dar algo de las palabras tan bonitas que estás soltando por ese piquito de oro.

—Muérte, bastardo infeliz.

—Te voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón—bromea acercando la boca peligrosamente a su oreja.

—Qué te follen y no sea placentero.

Romano se arrepiente enormemente de la maldición que acaba de soltar, porque puede sentir al español sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y nota su aliento en la maldita oreja.

—Si lo haces tú va ser imposible...

Qué asco de España, con esa voz melosa y seductora. Se piensa que va a llevarse al italiano a su terreno, pero a éste se le ha encendido la bombillita y se gira quedando frente a frente con el ibérico que ensancha su sonrisa. Romano juega con el cuello de la camisa blanca de su novio, que le mira embobado y él sonríe satisfecho con una maldad que ni Escocia (y no hay nadie más cabrón que el escocés, os lo puedo asegurar).

—Podríamos...

A España se le seca la boca y tiembla como un perrito ante el tacto de los dedos del menor en su cuello.

—¿S-sí?—se humedece los labios.

Romano se le acerca al oído.

—Hacerlo hasta que me ruegues piedad y te arrepientas—susurra de manera sensual, a lo Francia.

—R-ro-Romanito, ya te he dicho q-que e-es impo-posible...

El italiano se separa un poco y contempla el rostro de su pareja. Está rojo como un tomate y le brillan los ojos de la excitación, más que nada porque Romano pocas veces se ofrecía para ser el activo y aún menos cuando habían tenido bronca. Normalmente le tiraba cosas a España, le pegaba y después tenía que invitarle a cenar a un restaurante caro, comprarle vino y ropa cara, y dormir en el sofá durante casi una semana. Pero si era el nuevo castigo impuesto por el italiano, entonces procuraría meter la pata varias veces al día.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no sepas lo que es bueno.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Helsinki-

Finlandia sube las escaleras sonrojadito, pensando en el discursito que va a darle a Islandia. Porque Islandia siempre ha sido un buen chico, pero ha llegado la hora de la charla. Lo que no sabe Finlandia es que a Islandia no le hizo falta la charla, porque al tener un hermano como Noruega y a Dinamarca siempre dando por culo (ejem ejem Noruega no me mates, no va con segundas ni nada por el estilo) Islandia tiene más información de la que hubiera querido obtener, y ha oído a esos dos gritar cosas que pagaría por no haber oído.

Isladia sigue en penumbra en su habitación y ya no canta Celine Dion, ahora está cantando Adele a pleno pulmón y el que lo está sufriendo es su único público, compadezcamos todos a Mister Puffin que a pesar de no tener orejas está siendo torturado por su amo.

—We could've had it aaaaaaaaall! Rolling in the deeeeeeeeeep! You had my heart insideeeee of you haaaaand and you played to the beaaaaat.

Finlandia también confunde esos sonidos, no con el ''llanto de un perro'', pero si que parece que están matando a alguien, así que su institinto paternal, Suecia me insiste en que el maternal, lo dejo a vuestra elección, total que a Finlandia le sale la vena protectora y de una patada espartana echa la puerta abajo del adolescente que se sobresalta y se cae de la cama. Nah, en realidad Fin ha abierto la puerta sin llamar, y ha cerrado detrás, pero Islandia está sobre la moqueta encima de un montón de papeles con mocos y lágrimas, y tiene muy mal aspecto.

—¡Por fin!—Mister Puffin llora de alegría.

—¡Ah!¡Islanti, cielo!¿Estás bien?

Finlandia se agacha junto a Islandia, que ha vuelto a lloraaaar.

—¡No!

El mayor le acaricia el pelo con cariño, intentando tranquilizarle.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Me h-han— se sorbe los mocos—, ro-oroto el corazón.

—¿Cómo?¿Ha sido Hong Kong?

La respuesta del islandés es un sollozo, que el finlandés interpreta como un absoluto sí. Está sorprendido, eran tan felices juntos y tan monos, siempre acaramelados cuando creían que nadie les veía, les recordaban un poco a Noruega y Dinamarca, sólo que algo más light.

—Oh, cielo, cuanto lo siento, ¿quieres hablar sobre el tema?

—¿Pero tú has visto como está? Aunque lo intente no vas a entender una mierda—interviene Mister Puffin.

—¡Mister Puffin!—le regaña el mayor mientras Islandia sigue llorando en sus rodillas—. ¿Quieres contarme cómo ha sido?

Islandia levanta la cabeza y se sorbe los mocos.

—¡Esa puta zorra!—chilla el islandés.

Y Finlandia flipa porque jamás ha visto a Islandia llorando como un niño pequeño y mucho menos usando palabras malsonantes como puta y zorra. Le acaricia el pelo y éste sigue llorando en sus rodillas. Sealand escucha todo lo que sucede en la habitación del adolescente desde fuera, y siente un poco de pena por él. Sealand quiere mucho a Islandia.

—¿Quién es... esa, cariño?

Islandia levanta la cabeza y se seca las lágrimas con la manga del pijama de cuadros que lleva. Tiene la cara roja y unas ojeras enormes.

—¡LA ZORRA HIJA DE PUTA ME LO QUITÓ!¡TAIWAN!

El confidente abre los ojos como platos. ¿Qué se había perdido? Taiwán estaba loca por Japón, incluso llamó a China bastardo en una ocasión, o tal vez dos... O puede que tres. Total, que él recordaba que la taiwanesa era una niña adorable, que estaba enamorada de Japón, no de Hong Kong. Islandia sigue llorando en sus rodillas y soltando un repertorio de palabrotas que ni el mismo Romano podría igualar.

—Taiwan?¿Te ha puesto los cuernos con Taiwan?¿Pero iban borrachos o algo?

Vuelve a levantar la cabeza con violencia.

—¡¿BORRACHOS?!¡Y UNA MIERDA BORRACHOS!¡ESTABAN MUY FRESCOS CREO YO!

—Oh, cierto... Taiwan no parece ser una de esas chicas que se droguen.

—¡PERO NO LA DEFIENDAS, JODER, NO LA DEFIENDAS!¡ES UNA MALDITA ZORRA QUE SE FOLLA A SU PUTO HERMANO DE MIERDA!—Islandia se levanta con un mosqueo de mil demonios y comienza a darle patadas a un peluche de un osito panda que el asiático le regaló por su cumpleaños.

—No, cielo. No la estoy defendiendo, pero, ¿estás seguro de que eso es cierto? A lo mejor ha sido todo un error o una broma, ¿no deberías ir a hablar con Hong Kong?

El islandés suelta una risa sarcástica que le ponen las plumas de punta a Mister Puffin, que se posa sobre el hombro de Finlandia, que también está acojonado con la actitud asesina de Islandia.

—Sí, ir a verle a ver si lo veo en directo y en primera fila, ¿no? Otra vez— Finlandia alza una ceja sin entender nada. Que él supiera la última vez que los jóvenes se vieron fue porque el asiático vino a casa—. Pues resulta que llamé a ese sucio traidor por Skype... Tardaba bastante en cogerlo y lo cierto es que me extrañó porque supuestamente se iba a pasar tooodo el día en casa y cuando estaba a punto de colgar... ¡Lo coge!

—Pero se supone que eso es bueno... ¿no?

—Lo primero que vi fue una cortina de pelo negro que subía y bajaba...

—Oh, oh...

—Y se oían gemidos, ¡SUS GEMIDOS!¡SUS PUTOS GEMIDOS!

Y el joven albino vuelve a romperse y se echa al suelo a sollozar otra vez. Finlandia está alucinando con los asiáticos. Siente una pena enorme por el pequeño de los nórdicos, parece tan débil e inocente (a pesar de sus brotes de asesino de película de terror americana).

—Oh, cielo... Lo siento tanto...

—L-lo p-peor es...—se sorbe los mocos—. Que creía que me quería... Y-y se la estaba tirando ahí... Y-y le decía c-cosas bonitas que a mí n-nunca me ha dicho... Y yo... le quiero tanto que... ¡DUELE, JODER!¡Creía que me quería!

—Y con razón dicen que dos tetas pueden más que dos carretas—comenta Mister Puffin.

El chico de los ojos violetas se levanta del suelo y agarra al pájaro por el gaznate con una sola mano, apretando y poniendo cara de Anakin Skywalker cuando se pasó al lado oscuro. El pájaro se queja e intenta liberarse. Finlandia da chillidos y trata de convencer a Islandia de que matar al pájaro no mejorará su situación.

—Mira, rata voladora de mierda. Vuelves a soltar un comentario y te meto en la lavadora, y selecciono la opción de centrifugado, ¿me has entendido bien?

Mister Puffin asiente histérico.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Madrid-

La mano de Romano deambula por el cinturón del pantalón de España que está terriblemente exitado. Hacer enfadar a Romano nunca fue tan divertido, procuraría hacerlo más a menudo. Pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta España es de la maldad que brilla en los ojos del italiano, que sonríe de manera siniestra. El español hace el gesto de intentar besar a Romano, que se aparta y con la mano que tiene libre le aparta el rostro. España se excita aún más.

—Spagna, has sido un chico malo...—dice con voz sensual y se le echa un poco encima.

—Y-yo s-sí. He sido ma-malo— casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—Voy a tener que castigarte... Porque has sido un chico MUY pero que MUY malo—comienza a desatarle el cinturón con una sóla mano y lo hace con bastante destreza.

Ay, que se me muere España y no puedo acabar el capítulo.

—H-he sido m-muy malo—el ibérico intenta ayudarle a deshacerse del cinturón para que pasen a la acción más rápido, pero Romanito le da un tortazo que se la deja casi tan roja como su cara en sí.

—No, Spagna, no. No puedes tocarme,porque has sido malo—sonrisa seductora del menor. Por favor algo de agua para España, que con tantas babas se me deshidrata, joder.

Y con un gesto logra quitarle la correa a España y golpea el suelo de la cocina como si fuera un látigo. No cabe decir que el español está flipándolo porque no tenía ni zorra de que a Romanito le pusiera el sadomasoquismo. El italiano desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros a su sumiso, que suelta un jodido gemido.

—No seas quejica...—le tira del pelo con la mano de la correa y la otra está posada sobre el borde de sus calzoncillos—. Esto sólo acaba de empezar, ¿sabes?

España asiente nerviosito.

—Spagna... Quiero que recuerdes una cosa, ¿sí?—le susurra en el oído para luego morderle la oreja un poco.

—¿A-ajá?—España se derriteeeee porque la mano de Romano acaba de entrar en zona peligrosa.

—Como vuelvas a mentirme...—mano exploradora por las partes nobles del español—... Te corto los huevos y te los cuelgo en la cocina como si fueran dos choricillos—mano exploradora se vuelve la mano vengadora, y no, no me refiero a que la mano de Romano tenga complejo de Thor o de Ironman, aunque puede que sí lo tenga del increíble Hulk porque se ha puesto a retorcerle los huevos al español con toda la maldad del mundo.

España grita y llora de dolor, Romano chilla como un loco: VENDETTA!VENDETTA! Para mí que España ha aprendido la lección y si no lo ha hecho ahora lo hará, porque Romano ha cogido todos los números de la lotería que el español tiene en los bolsillos y los ha roto, vertido en el fregadero y por si fuera poco los ha quemado. España se retuerce en el suelo de la cocina.

—¡¿POR QUÉ, ROMANITO, POR QUÉ?!¡YO CREÍA QUE...

—¿Creías que iba a zanjar el asunto de nosecuántos años de MENTIRAS con un polvo?—alza una ceja—.¡¿Pero quién coño te crees que soy?!¡¿Veneziano?!

—¡HOSTIA PUTA!¡CREO QUE AHORA JAMÁS PODRÉ TENER HIJOS!—solloza con las manos aún en la entrepierna y haciendo la croqueta.

—¿Hijos?¡¿CON QUÉ ZORRA?!¡Porque YO no puedo tener hijos!¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?!¡¿Como el Cristiano Ronaldo?!¿Crees que mi semen no es lo suficientemente bueno para tener a nuestros hijos, no?

Romano levanta el pie y lo deja en el aire, sobre la entrepierna de España que rueda muerto de miedo.

—¿QUÉ?NO, mi vida, yo no he dicho eso.

El castaño comienza a hurgar entre los cajones de la cocina y España intentando incorporarse pero está en posición tortuga (qué irónico) y de ahí no sale el pobre. Entonces Romano saca de uno de los cajones un cuchillo jamonero (que son basicamente igual de largos que un bebé recién nacido para que os hagáis una idea). España grita e instintivamente se lleva las manos a los huevos haciendo la croqueta por toda la cocina. Y Romano grita: ''Si no te voy a hacer nada, hijo de la grandísima puttana''. A esto que entra el arrugado Vaticano por la puerta y carraspea para hacerse notar.

—¿Interrumpo algo, hijos míos?

—SÍ/NO.

El anciano enarca una ceja.

—¿En qué quedamos?

—NO/SÍ.

Los jóvenes se miran con nerviosismo, pero Vaticano que parece tener prisa pone los ojos en blanco y procede a entrar en la cocina.

—Disculpe, padre, ¿qué es lo que busca?

—Ah, Spagna, estoy buscando vino. Mandé a Veneziano a por un poco pero no volvió.

El mayor de los hermanos italianos arruga la nariz y baja el cuchillo temiéndose lo peor de su hermanito pequeño, pero no le contesta su tío. Abre un estante donde el español tiene su vinoteca particular, por cierto, el dueño de esa vinoteca se está retorciendo de dolor en el suelo y os aseguro que el dolor de huevos son cosquillas en este momento. Romano se decanta por uno que estaba bastante escondido y se lo ofrece a su tío junto con dos pares de copas bastante elegantes.

—Gran Reserva 904—lee el viejo admirando la botella.

—Sí, no es vino italiano, pero algo es algo—dice Romano quitándole importancia.

—¡ES VINO RIOJANO!¡VINO DE LA RIOJA ALTA!—chilla España con lágrimas en los ojos.

El menor dirige una mirada despectiva al suelo sosteniendo aún el cuchillo.

—Tú a callar, cazzo—ahora mira al viejo Vaticano—. ¿Y para qué quieres el vino, zio Vaticano?

El anciano sonríe.

—Oye, ¿y Prusia?—pregunta España aún desde el suelo.

—Spagna, ¿se puede saber qué haces aún en el suelo?

Romano le dice con sus ojitos verde oliva que Dios le ha dado: ''Dile algo de lo de antes y tus huevos se los come el águila del niño gritón de Inglaterra''. España suelta una risita de ''jajajajaja me cago en mi vida, novuelvoacomprarloteríaniaunquemedendinero'' y se intenta incorporar, pero duele muchísimo.

—Hoy es el día mundial de solidarizate con los reptiles.

—Che cossa?

—¡Sí, zio Vaticano!—continúa Romano—. No se si lo sabes, pero Spagna es un gran amante de las tortugas.

—¡Así es! Y el día mundial de solidarizate con los reptiles consiste en ir reptando durante una hora al menos—explica sonriente.

—Sí, pero a Spagna le gustan taaanto las tortuguitas que ha decidido ir reptando hasta la hora de la cena.

Sonrisa malvada de Romano.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí!—continúa el castaño—. ¡Y encima nos invitará a todos a comer al mejor italiano de Madrid para celebrarlo!¿Verdad que sí, Spagna?

—P-pues claro, hombre, ¡faltaría más!

Vaticano sonríe encantado de la vida y le guiña un ojo al ibérico.

—¡Todo sea por las tortugas, que son unas bellas criaturas creadas por el Señor y que hacen de este mundo: su gran creación, algo más hermoso!

—¡Amén!—finalizaron los jóvenes al unísono.

—Bueno, yo me voy con el vino y os dejo con lo que estábais hablando. Prusia está en el salón esperándome, hijos míos. Si queréis estáis invitados a acompañarnos.

España frunce el ceño. Algo no le cuadra, ¿por qué Prusia no había venido con el viejo para evitar que le diera un posible chungo? A ver, era un cobarde y no lo defendería de Romano, pero estaba seguro de que haría lo posible para que al viejo no le pasara nada malo, porque si a Vaticano le pasa algo malo Romano se encabrona y lo paga todo ser vivo que se le ponga en medio, bueno a excepción de Bélgica que es como la niña de sus ojos y si la tocan se vuelve to' loco (aka le sale el lado cani en lugar del mafioso). Como iba diciendo, España se pregunta donde coño está Prusia.

—¿Ese vino es para usted y para Prusia, padre?

—Oh, así es, Spagna.

—¿Y se lo ha pedido él? Que raro, si cada vez que viene pregunta por una Estrella Galicia...

—Es que necesito el vino para que pueda comulgar.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—chillan los jóvenes.

—¡¿SE ESTÁ MURIENDO?!—el español está totalmente preocupado por su amigo. Si es que todos los italianos son mafiosos, el cejotas no se equivocaba.

—Ay, no hijo mío. Prusia tenía la necesidad de limpiar su alma de todos los pecados.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el macho patatas número dos se ha confesado?

—¡Así es!Bueno, mejor me voy que me estará esperando.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Helsinki-

Peter se apresura en bajar las escaleras de dos en dos y Hanatamago le pisa los pies. El británico se dirige hasta la cocina donde Noruega está sobre la encimera metiéndole mano a Dinamarca que le está comiendo toda la boca, ahí como en una peli porno. Sealand se habría traumatizado si no hubiera escuchado a Islandia decir toda esa cantidad de palabrotas. Como al niño le da cosita decirles algo, hace algo más escocés, coge el vaso de agua que está sobre la mesa de la cocina, se sube a un butacón que está justo al lado de Dinamarca y vierte en contenido sobre su cabeza. Y he de deciros que el pelo del danés debería salir en cuarto milenio porque a pesar de haberle tirado agua sigue tan de punta como siempre.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!¡Hay que joderse con el niñato!

Noruega se ríe, porque gracias a los dioses a él no le ha caído ni una sola gota. De lo contrario la vida del crío correría peligro.

—Esto delante de tus padres no tienes narices de hacerlo, ¿verdad?¡Eres malo!¡Malo te digo!¡Santa Claus te va a traer carbón!¡Pero carbón de barbacoa, no del dulce!

Sealand pone los brazos en jarra.

—¿En qué quedamos?¿Santa existe o no existe?

Noruega se descojona con el niño y Dinamarca se sonroja.

—¡Largo de aquí!¿No ves que estábamos ocupados?

—Estáis ''ocupados'' todas las noches, puedo oiros desde mi cuarto.

—¡Será cabrón el niño!

Definitivamente Sealand decide ignorar a Dinamarca por completo y dirigirse exclusivamente al noruego.

—Norway, tienes que subir inmediatamente.

—Oh, creo que un troll me reclama.

—¡Pues dile que es un mal momento!—dice el niño comenzando a enfadarse.

Noruega se mira las uñas.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque your brother está arriba llorando, diciendo tacos y algo de que quiere meter a Mister Puffin en la lavadora, y que Taiwan estaba subiendo y bajando en el escritorio de Hong Kong, y Hong Kong gemía y Taiwan también... Lo que no entiendo es porqué Taiwan es una...—mira a su alrededor para procurar que sus padres no le oigan—. Puta— sentencia haciéndose el inocente.

El hermano mayor del islandés salta de la encimera y corre escaleras arriba. A su hermano sólo le puede incordiar él, no ese mocoso asiático con cejas británicas, ¿pero quién se había creído?

—¡Oye!¡Nor!¡Espera, no me dejes aquí sólo con este monstruo con dejas enormes!

Y encuanto el danés sale corriendo por las puertas de la cocina de Finlandia, Sealand aprovecha la ocasión para coger una de las galletas recién hechas y saborearlas. Al parecer aprendió muy bien el intimidar a los demás gracias a Escocia.

-22 de diciembre de 2015, Madrid-

Cuando Vaticano sale de la cocina, España y Romano se miran entresí de manera sincronizada y luego miran la puerta. Vuelven a mirarse y es el español el primero que pone rumbo al salón arrastrándose como un soldado, Romano va justo detrás de él y ya está desbloqueando su smartphone para hacerle fotos al prusiano tomando el cuerpo de cristo y subirlas a Facebook, después de haberlas editado y haber puesto su cara en un precioso traje de marinerito que los niños españoles usan en su comunión. Y al llegar (España con los codos reventados) ven a Prusia de rodillas en el suelo, con los codos sobre la mesita del salón. Tiene un rosario en las manos, España flipa muchísimo y Romano le hace una sesión de fotos mientras se aguanta la risa.

—Y bendita tu eres entre todas las mujeres. Santa María madre de Di...

—¿Prusia?

El aludido levanta la cabeza.

—¡Ah, hola Spanien!—sonríe el albino.

—¿Qué haces?

Vaticano está en el sofá, con la botella de vino para el solito, viendo una telenovela en nova.

—¡Estoy limpiándome, tío!

—Tío, te duchas todos los días.

—No el cuerpo, tío. Me estoy limpiando el alma, ¿sabes?

Romano está también en el suelo, desternillándose.

—Sí, el joven Prusia ha confesado tooodos sus pecados—comenta Vaticano sin dejar de mirar la pantalla—. Era una larga lista, pero como es un buen chico no le he reducido un poco su penitencia.

Prusia sonríe encantado de la vida y a los otros dos se les desencaja la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo de reducida se la has dejado, zio?—Romano por fin es capaz de contener la risa y mira a Prusia que sigue rezando bajito.

—Tres rosarios, 15 padres nuestros y que se aprenda el credo.

España abre los ojos como platos y se dirige a su amigo.

—¿Y vas a cumplir tu penitencia, tío?

El albino asiente feliz.

—Ya voy por la última bola, he rezado 12 padres nuestros y me he aprendido el credo, ¿quiere escucharlo? Creo en Dios...

—No, no es necesario. Me lo sé muy bien—le interrumpe el ibérico—. ¿Y eso, tío?¿Qué te ha dado?

—Quiero estar limpio de pecado, ¡Ungarn se va a volver loca!

—¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio a Hungría?

Prusia se lo piensa un momento y mira a Vaticano, que sonríe ampliamente.

—Hijo mío, sería un sacramento, los buenos cristianos intentan tenerlos todos.

—¡Jo qué guay!¡Como los Pokemon!Pero, por si las moscas, ¿hay algún sacramento alternativo al matrimonio?

—Meterte a cura—contesta España histérico por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Silencio incómodo en el salón del español. Mentira, no hay silencio porque la telenovela se escucha de fondo.

—Pues sí, le pediré matrimonio a Ungarn.

Romano no puede evitarlo y da un saltito de la alegría. España tiene los ojos abiertos como platos de un restaurante portugués. El italiano ha salido corriendo en busca de su hermanito pequeño para comentarle la noticia, y como es bastante cercano a la futura novia pues seguramente ellos se encargarán de hacerle el vestido de novia y no el imbécil de Francia. Vaticano le da la enhorabuena y se ofrece para oficiar la boda entre los dos jóvenes. Prusia acepta encantado de la vida y España sigue flipándolo, y entre tanta celebración le manda un WhatsApp a Francia.

''Francia tío, código rojo. Tenemos una emergencia, me la suda que estés con cagaleras, 40 de fiebre o si estás con la regla. Mañana te quiero a primera hora en casa de Suiza. Repito ES IMPORTANTE, IMPORTANTE''.

—Por cierto, Spanien, ¿qué haces en el suelo? Te vas a resfriar, tío.

—Es porque hoy es el día mundial de solidarizate con los reptiles—explica Vaticano.

Mientras tanto, en el baño de la casa de España, el pequeño Veneciano se está haciendo fotos sexys frente al espejo y se las está pasando a Alemania que está rojo, como el pelo de Irlanda y bueno está con la zambomba tres días antes de Navidad, ¿qué vamos a hacerle? A este muchacho los villancicos le entusiasman.

Romanito abre la puerta de sopetón y se encuentra a su hermano haciendo una pose... Poco varonil frente al espejo. Se golpea la frente y entra rápido cerrando con un portazo. Su hermanito bloquea el móvil y se coloca bien la ropa, sonrojadito y suelta una risita de ''yo no he sido''.

—Fratello! Y-yo...

—No me interesa saber qué clase de guarradas haces con el bastardo patatas.

Veneciano suspira aliviado y sonríe.

—Uff, menos mal. Pero de todas maneras también podrías haber llamado a la puerta, ¿sabes?

—Estoy en mi casa y hago lo que me da la gana—contesta el mayor cruzándose de brazos. El pequeño Italia tiene una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y le da un golpe juguetón a su hermano en el brazo derecho—. O sea, no es mi casa pero vivo aquí y hago la comida, y la he decorado y... ¡No me mires así, cazzo!¡El que tiene boca se equivoca!

—Ya, ya... Seguro, ¿y por qué en el buzón pone Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Lovino Vargas?

Romano se pone rojo hasta las orejas.

—¿P-pone m-mi nombre?Pues ni me había fijado.

Se le pone una cara de bobo enamorado, es cierto, ni se había fijado. Pero ese gesto demuestra lo mucho que España le quiere.

—Es que es mentira, me lo he inventado—le saca la lengua—. Pero aunque no lo ponga tú ya consideras que esta casa es vuestra, o sea de los dos.

—Veneziano!¿Quieres que no te cuente nada o qué?

—¿Contar el qué?

—¡Es un bombazo!—dice feliz.

—¿Qué es, qué es, qué es?

—Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie—le advierte con seriedad en el rostro.

Veneciano asiente frenéticamente.

—Ni siquiera al macho patatas, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, venga, prometo que no diré nada—se hace una cruz en el corazón.

—Es sobre el macho patatas II...—pausa para expectación—. ¡Va a pedirle a la machorra que se case con él!

—CHEEEEEEEE?

Y mientras los dos italianos marujean en iPhone de Veneciano no deja de vibrar sobre el lavabo. Alemania no para de mandarle WhatsApps nerviosito ejemejem máscalientequeelpalodeunchurrero ejemejem.

''Estoy deseando ver esa foto''.

''Uufff, si te tomas tanto tiempo para hacértela miedo me da''.

''Italien?¿Estás ahí?''.

''Hallo?Italien, ¿te llegan mis mensajes?''.

''Claro que te llegan si te sale el doble check''.

''Mein Gott, Italien, no puedes dejarme así''.

''ITALIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN''.

* * *

 **Creo que me pasé con Alemania y España ._. xDDDD En el siguiente capítulo la people comienza a llegar a casa de Suiza (party hard!). Deja tu Review 5555 HERO si quieres que América aparezca de una vez. Deja tu review 5555 SALVAR A HONG KONG si quieres que el asiático no sufra la ira nórdica. Deja tu Review 5555 SEXYKILT si quieres ver cómo los británicos viajan a hasta Suiza. Deja tu Review 5555 TORTUGUITAS si también estás dispuest a unirte al movimiento ''reptiles mejor que personas''.**

 **Saphira Kirkland:¡Holaaaa! Pues sí, en la fiesta se va a liar pardísima y te aseguro que Radio Patio va a hacer de todo menos encaje de bolillo xDDDD Y en cuanto a Vati... Bueno, mejor te dejo con el hype y no te hago más spoilers xdd Romanito dice que aunque ha sufrido un poco vengándose de España ha merecido la pena, y España dice que no ha sido para tanto y que todo el mundo debería solidarizarse con los reptiles xDDD Nos leemos y muchas gracias por tu comentario, un abrazo! :DDD**

 **TheFreakZone:Taráaan, ahí tienes el castigo de Españita, ¿y tú?¿Te unes al movimiento ''reptiles mejor que personas''? Si te ha gustado Radio-Patio espera a verlas con alcohol en el cuerpo y bajo el mismo techo que los hijos de La Sin Alma (a.k.a Britannia) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos, ¡un abrazo! :DD**

 **Y a Mane, gracias por tu comentario :DDD**

 **Hola, criaturas de mi coraçao. Aquí os traigo un CAPÍTULO después de nosecuántotiemposinactualizar jaja. Sí, lo sé doy asco, prometí actualizar cada viernes pero... Lo cierto es que no he estado pasando una buena racha, estoy súper desmotivada en cuanto el tema estudios. Estoy en 1º de Bachillerato y además de no llenarme lo que estoy estudiando (estoy en el de Ciencias Sociales), el ambiente en clase es horrible y es algo que me frustra bastante. Pero bueno, ya estoy mucho mejor. Aún así espero que disculpéis mi ausencia y que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Himaruuuuyaaa sin fiiiiin, se lo inventó todoooo *levanta a Chibitalia a lo Simba***

* * *

-23 de diciembre de 2015, Londres-

Francia termina de subir las cosas al coche, es bastante temprano apenas serán las ocho de la mañana, pero quiere darse prisa en cruzar el Eurotúnel porque Canadá llegará a su casa a eso de las dos de la tarde y tiene pensado prepararle un buen almuerzo porque la comida de los aviones es malísima. Aunque le produce una gran alegría el hecho de que el canadiense vaya a su casa no puede evitar sentir pena y preocupación por su inglesito. Está de pie, frente al coche, viendo cómo termina de meter la última maleta en el maletero. Lo cierto es que tiene una pinta horrible: ojeras, el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre (¿eso es posible?), está con las zapatillas, el pijama de cuadros y la bata atada con fuerza a la cintura, con los brazos cruzados cual madre esperando a sus hijos que dijeron que llegarían a las 3 de la mañana pero son las 8 y no han aparecido. Francia cierra el maletero y se acerca a Inglaterra, sonriendo. Pero el inglés no sonríe, sólo dirige la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Todo irá bien—asegura el francés acorralando a su presa, que por cierto, se sonrooooja.

—Si con ''todo va bien'' quieres decir que llegaré a la casa de Switzerland en una caja de cartón cortado en pedacitos, ¡sí!¡Todo irá de puta madre!

Francia se ríe y lo achuuucha, él gruñe un poquito, pero no se retuerce porque en el fondo (y no tan en el fondo) sabe que lo necesita ahí con él.

—Eso te ha quedado muy Écosse, mon cher.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y lo empuja, porque ODIA que lo comparen con sus hermanos, en especial con Escocia, o tal vez con Irlanda... No, definitivamente con Irlanda del Norte, ¿o puede que con Gales? Inglaterra acaba de visualizar a Escocia fumándose un puro y echándole el humo en la cara mientras se ríe y le dice ****Sassenach de mierda**** . No hay duda, Inglaterra odia que lo comparen con Escocia, porque ODIA a Escocia.

—¡No me ha quedado muy Scotland, damn it!—consigue romper el agarre, pero Francia piensa que está muy mono así, rojito y enfadado.

—Mon petit, por mucho que no te guste, sois hermanos. Además, ¡es Navidad!—le acaricia el pelo intentando tranquilizarlo, y la verdad es que aunque Inglaterra lo niegue, en su interior está algo más sosegado.

—Como si quiere ser Semana Santa, ¡no me ha tratado como un hermano NUNCA! Más bien como a un perro... ¿Pero qué digo?¡A los perros que ha tenido los ha tratado como a reyes!

El galo pone los ojos en blanco y le da un beso ceeerca de los labios, que hacen que se ponga como un tomate y que incluso pierda el hilo de su monólogo anti-Escocia. Francia se ríe y lo achucha por última vez antes de subir al coche, el británico lo sigue haciendo un ruido bastante gracioso con las babuchas.

—Nos vemos en casa de Suisse, ¿de acuerdo?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño, pero asiente con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—No me lo pongas más difícil.

—What?! Yo no estoy complicando nada.

—Me miras así, con carita de gatito enfadado y me entran ganas de besarte para que sonrías un poco— sí claro, ''besarte'' entre otras tantas guarrerías.

—¡A mí no me gustan tus besos!—histérico, igualito que Irlanda.

—Ah, non?

—NO!I hate your bloody kisses and I hate you!—se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado.

—¿Y por qué siempre me respondes tan fogosamente, mon cher?

Traga saliva, nerviosito y vuelve a mirarle.

—Tú eres un fucking violador, ¡te aprovechas de mí!

El inglés se lleva las manos a la boca, porque ha gritado tan fuerte que las vecinas mironas han abierto las cortinas descaradamente para ver que estaba pasando entre los dos hombres. Una de ellas hasta tiene el teléfono en la mano. Francia se ríe y le tira un poco de la bata para que se acerque a él. El británico se ha ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—Mon amour, si es consentido, no es violación— le besaaaa en los labios, e Inglaterra se derrite, incluso le continúa el beso y cuando se percata se separa con brutalidad del francés. Las vecinas sueltan un ''oooh, que bonito'', el de las cejas pobladas les acaba de lanzar una mirada asesina, las vecinas se han puesto a fregar y la del móvil se ha quedado sin móvil porque lo ha sumergido en el fregadero.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Estás taaan mono cuando te irritas—le guiña un ojo—. Bueno, no lo digo más, me voy que mon petit Canada vendrá con hambre.

—Oh, cierto. Canada va a tu casa... Que raro que America no me haya llamado.

Francia se muerde el labio porque ahora su pequeño cejotas se va a poner melancólico por su culpa, por recordarle a ese niño gritón y tragador de hamburguesas nato. Saca una mano por la ventanilla y se la toma al inglés.

—Seguramente está ocupado, ya sabes. Él es el que está organizando la fiesta, mon cher... A mí tampoco me han llamado Espagne o Prusse... Que raro.

Inglaterra le suelta la mano algo inquieto y se ríe con una carcajada falsa. Se rasca detrás de las orejas y mira su reloj de bolsillo que estaba en la bata.

—Por la reina, France, mira que hora es. Date prisa o no te dará tiempo a hacer nada.

—Angleterre?¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me?! I'm feeling absolutly awesome!Ahora tienes que iiiirte—le golpea el capot con suavidad—. Canada debe de venir con hambre, ya sabes, estos americanos tragan como cerdos.

El ojiazul arruga la nariz porque su pequeño Canadá es todo un caballero y no tiene los malos modales de Estados Unidos. Pero lo cierto es que sí que come bastante para un ''chico de su edad''. El francés arrance por fin.

—Te noto un poco raro... En fin, si me necesitas llámame, ¿vale?

—Yes, yes, of course.

Arruga la nariz, ¿por qué no le ha dicho algo como ''NO TE NECESITO, NO ME HACES NINGUNA FALTA, IDIOT!''? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

—Je t'aime—dice una vez se ha alejado de la casa, al oírlo, el británico se ha sonrojado y se ha encerrado en casa a gritar como una colegiala histérica.

A Francia le parece muy mono, pero lo cierto es que Inglaterra se siente como la mierda. Le dice que le quiere (cosa que hace sieeeempre) y él que es un maldito egoísta le cogió el móvil la noche anterior y borró los mensajes que el imbécil del español obsesionado con los tomates le mandó para evitar que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Inglaterra malo, eso no se hace. Pero si lo miramos de otro modo, es bastante mono que sólo quiera a Francia para él.

-23 de diciembre de 2015, Madrid-

España está a puntito de subir al avión, ya están todos en la cola. Veneciano está marujeando con el móvil (todos lo hacemos), Romano está escuchando música sin prestar demasiada atención, Prusia está charlando con Vaticano sobre la fecha de la boda, y España está que se sube de las paredes con esto. Revisa el WhatsApp, doble check azul en los mensajes de Francia, ¿por qué no contesta?¿Dónde demonios está? Le manda como diez mensajes seguidos:

''Francia,tío, dime que no te has muerto''.

''¿Francia?''

''Francia por tu madre, contéstame, joder''.

''JODER, FRANCIA''.

''¿Estás enfadado conmigo?¿Por eso me ignoras?''.

''NO ME ODIES, POR FAVOOOOOR''.

Desesperado, opta por alejarse un poco de sus amigos y llamarlo, a ver si le coge el teléfono. Al segundo bip, contesta y el español llora de alegría.

—¿Diga?

—¡ESTÁS VIVO!

El rubio abre los ojos algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Oui, estoy vivito y coleando—se ríe—. Espagne, ¿estás bien?

—¿Yo? Sí, sí, perfectamente, tengo aún los huevos algo hinchados pero, sí estoy bien.

—Quoi?!

Se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosito, porque acaba de darse cuenta de que Romano le ha lanzado una mirada asesina.

—Nada, tío, nada. Pero un consejo: nunca mientas a un capo de la mafia, ¿vale?

—Espagne, no entiendo nada, mon ami. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Síiii, y me alegra saber que tú también—Francia parpadea confuso ante el tono de regañina del ibérico—. ¿Por qué no me contestaste anoche?

La cola para entrar al avión ha ido avanzando, en serio, ha avanzado tanto que ya España está en el avión, le guiña un ojo a las azafatas que están en la puerta deseándole un feliz viaje, (aprovechando que Romano ha ido por delante y no lo ha visto), las chicas sueltan una risita tonta y comentan que tiene un buen culo (nadie lo duda).

—¿Me llamaste?No lo oí, y esta mañana no lo he visto.

—Te escribí y me dejaste en leído, tío—se hace el ofendido, bueno, no se lo hace, está ofendido.

Francia se sonroja, porque se quedó dormido en el sofá con Inglaterra, que le habrá cogido el móvil y borrado el mensaje de España... ¡Para retenerlo en su casa! Francia sonríe como una colegiala enamorada, ¡qué mono es! Aunque de todas maneras se va a enterar, ¿no es así, Francia?

—Esto... Perdón, es que ayer el móvil me iba fatal. Bueno, dime, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿A mí?¡Nada!¡Es Prusia, tío!¡Está muy mal!—sisesa histeriquito.

—Quoi?!Prusse?!¿Dónde estáis?¿Habéis tenido un accidente?

—Peor, tío, peor—está a punto de llorar porque acaba de recordar la conversación que el albino estaba teniendo con el viejo antes de subir al avión

—¡¿PEOR?!—da un frenazo justo cuando un conejito se le ha cruzado en la carretera.

—¡Síiiiii!¡Creo que le hemos perdido!

—QUOI?!¿PRUSSE ESTÁ MUERTO?!

—¡Hala, hala!Pero qué exagerado eres, tío...—Francia suspira aliviado—. Aunque bueno, sí va por esa senda, no lo dudo.

—¿Está consumiendo drogas?No me digas que es eso, Espagne.

—No, tío, no. Resulta que Prusia ayer estuvo hablando con el viejo, el tío de Romanito.

—¿Vaticano?

—¡El mismo! Y ahora está... No sé como decirlo tío, está como ido y no para de decir cosas que nuestro Prusia no diría ni aunque bebiera ese pis escocés.

—Whisky, Espagne, se llama whisky—suspira, comenzando a perder los nervios porque realmente ha conseguido asustarle y casi mata a un conejito.

Una azafata rubia, bajita y con los ojos muy azules se le acerca a España, que sigue de pie en medio del pasillo. Le golpea el hombro con suavidad y le indica el asiento libre junto a Romano mientras le dice: ''Disculpe señor, pero tiene que apagar el móvil, tomar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón. Estamos esperando por usted para comenzar con el despegue''. España se aleja un poco el móvil y le sonríe. Romano gruñe como un pitbull.

—Perdone, señorita, será sólo un segundo. Estoy tratando un asunto muy importante—se lleva el teléfono de nuevo a la oreja—. En serio, tío, Prusia está como ido. No se bebe un cerveza desde ayer, no dice tacos desde ayer... Joder, sí dice que quiere coleccionar sacramentos, ¡coño!

—¿Sacramentos?¿Desde cuando sabe Prusia lo que es un sacramento?¿Y por qué quiere coleccionarlos?

—Señor, tiene que apagar el teléfono, tomar asiento y abrocharse el cinturón, por favor. El vuelo va con retraso.

Vuelve a alejarse el teléfono un poco.

—Señorita, que ya la he oído la primera vez. Pero le repito: Esto es importante.

Romano está rojo como un tomate por el comportamiento de su novio, que no se ha dado cuenta de que un par de azafatos super cachas están justo detrás de él mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Veneciano aún no ha apagado su móvil, lo tiene en modo avión y está grabándolo todo para enseñárselo a Alemania (y para pasárselo a Polonia ''por accidente'').

—Sí, tío. No sé que cojones le ha dado, pero no para de hablar sobre pedirle matrimonio a Hungría.

—¿MATRIMONIQUÉ?¿Nuestro Prusse?

—¡El mismo!

A España vuelven a darle golpecitos en el hombro. Está vez sin delicadeza alguna. Se gira frunciendo el ceño, incluso algo molesto.

—A ver, guapa, aquí somos bastante tranquilitos comparados con esos helvéticos amantes de las cabras. Así que, no será nada, de todas maneras hemos subido al avión con 7 minutos de retraso.

Pero no es la azafata rubia y super mona. Es un azafato rubio, alto y bastante cachas. Cualquiera podría confundirlo con Alemania. España se pone pálido. Veneciano aguanta la risa. Romano está rojoooooo como un tomate.

—A mi abuelita le gustan las cabras—dice el cachas con un acentazo alemán—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

España toma aire y se aclara la garganta.

—Pues mire usted, señor, sí que lo tengo. Pero si me dan 5 minutos, prometo sentarme y no dar problema alguno.

—No hay 5 minutos. Tiene que sentarse. Ahora.

Música western de fondo. Enfoque a los ojos verdes del español. Enfoque a los ojos azules del azafato. La música se para en seco cuando Romano le arrebata el móvil a Veneciano, que ha puesto una banda sonora de una de las pelis de Clint Eastwood. El menor de los italianos se encoge de hombros y pone carita de ''yo no he sido''.

—¿Espagne, va todo bien?—Francia comienza a preocuparse ahora por el español.

—Como la seda, tío.

—Le repito que apague el móvil. De inmediato.

Romano se masajea las sienes. Por suerte Vaticano viaja en clase alta y ha invitado a Prusia para ultimar los detalles de la boda. Veneciano lo está grabando tooodo. Un momento, ¿por qué no le dicen nada al italiano?

España se aleja el móvil de la oreja (otra vez) y le sonríe con superioridad, a lo Escocia (Escocia está deseando salir y está poseyendo a todos los personajes que le arrebatan protagonismo. Escocia, yo te quiero, pero ahora FUS). El armario alza una ceja y Romano niega con la cabeza, temiéndose lo peor.

—Perdone, amigo. ¿Sabe usted quién soy YO?—dice el español cruzándose de brazos, intentando adoptar una pose guay.

—Mon Dieu! Espagne, si quieres hablamos luego...

Francia acaba de sentirse como Canadá el 95% del tiempo.

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Apague el móvil de una buena vez, se lo digo por las buenas, caballero.

—La va a liar—comenta Veneciano por lo bajini, y logra parar la mano de Romano que ha estado a puntito de impactar contra su mejilla.

Risa sarcástica de España.

—¿Cómo no va a importarte? Estás hablando con Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Más conocido como ESPAÑA. Soy la representación de este país, ¿lo pillas?—puñetazo en plan amigueo en el hombro súper musculoso del rubio—. ¿Lo captas, amigo?—otro puñetazo con más intensidad—¿lo coges?—puñetazo que le ha dolido hasta al mismo España.

El azafato frunce el ceño del todo, tiene una cara de mala hostia que hasta el mismísimo Romano tiene miedo. Veneciano suelta un gritito al verla. España se encoge como el Gato con Botas de Shrek e intenta poner ojitos. Pero la frente del rubio se arruga mucho más, ¿por qué parece que hay fuego en esos ojos tan azules? Romano se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se levanta a cámara lenta mientras grita : CORRE, CAZZO SPAGNAAAAA y de fondo suena la música épica la peli Carros de fuego. A cámara lenta España ha puesto cara de SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDAAA y ha intentado huir del azafato, pero éste lo ha cogido sobre su cabeza como si fuera un muñeco. Romano acude al rescate del inútil de su novio y el azafato también lo coge y se lo cuelga del hombro libre como si fuera un cochino (como se suele decir aquí en mi pueblo).

—Veneziano!¡Quita la puta música, stronzzo!¡Y tú, gorila, bájame de una puta vez o vas a saber lo que es bueno, figlio di puttana!—chilla pataleando.

—¿Gorila?Bueno, en realidad tiene un aire a Copito de Nieve.

—Spagna, cierra la puta boca. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, idiota!

España empieza a patalear como su novio, pero aún así el rubio los lleva a rastras a los dos. Pasan al lado de uno de los baños y España se sujeta a la puerta con fuerza. El rubio comienza a tirar de él para que se suelte, pero el español resiste.

—MIRA, TÚ, BÁJAME EH. BÁJAME QUE ESTOY MU' LOCO. BÁJAME QUE ME HAGO UN MELENDI, ¡QUE ME HAGO UN MELENDI!

—¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR LA BOCA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, INÚTIL?!¡Y TÚ, MACHO PATATAS, LAS MANOS QUIETAS, QUE ME ESTÁS TOCANDO EL CULO!

No se cómo, pero España consigue liberarse y si las miradas matasen el azafato ya no estaría en este mundo. El moreno se arremanga y da saltitos imitando a Rocky Balboa y de fondo suena la banda sonora de la misma película.

—Gracias, Venecianito. ¿Te importaría ponerme LA CANCIÓN?

—No me jodas.

—¡Claro, hermano mayor Spagna!

El azafato está flipando, de verdad. El español se ha quitado la corbata y se la ha puesto a modo de cintillo justo en la frente. Ahora el moreno toma aire y hace unos movimientos que China le enseñó (mentira, lo vio en la peli de Karate Kid) y hace el movimiento de la grulla. El rubio no sabe si reírse o meterle un hostión para acabar con el espectáculo. Respira hondo y le lanza una mirada severa al rubio.

—A MI ROMANITO SÓLO LE TOCO EL CULO YO, ¿TE ENTERAS, CONTRERAS?

—¿CÓMO QUE TU ROMANITO?¿DÓNDE TENGO UNA ETIQUETA CON TU NOMBRE?—que mono es Romano cuando se sonroja.

—Mire, señor, el vuelo va con retraso. No quiero ponerme violento.

España hace unos movimientos raros que parecen sacados de una clase de pilates. Y el pobre azafato se pregunta por qué no estudio una carrera de ingeniería como le había dicho su padre.

—Bien, amigo... Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno...

EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING...

Y se abalanza sobre el alemán, veloz como un rayo haciendo movimientos extraños con los brazos. Veneciano está llorando, Romano... Creo que ha perdido el conocimiento porque se le ha subido la sangre a la cabeza de estar tanto tiempo colgado.

—DAR CERA, PULIR CERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

 **Bip**

Francia sigue conduciendo y no sabe como no ha tenido un accidente de milagro. Pestañea perplejo y las manos le tiemblan. Definitivamente no podía conformarse con estar preocupado por Inglaterra, ahora también tiene que preocuparse por el estado mental de Prusia y el estado físico de España. Suspira cansado. Mira el lado bueno, Francia, vas a pasar la Navidad con tus niños, ¡como tú querías!

-23 de diciembre de 2015, Londres-

Irlanda y su hermano ya están en Gran Bretaña, montados en el taxi. Y no van solos. ¡Canadá también va con ellos! Es bromis. Aunque no van solos porque Irlanda del Norte se puso a berrear como un niño pequeño acusando a su hermana melliza de ser cruel y despiadada por querer dejar a Sebastian con unos vecinos durante su estancia en Suiza. Al final Sebastian ha viajado con ellos. Durante todo el trayecto desde el aeropuerto el irlandés ha ido contando árboles, y cuando se cansó empezó con las cabinas rojas, y cuando se cansó empezó con las líneas de la carretera. Irlanda decidió ignorarlo cuando llevaba 243 rayas, y lo cierto es que está nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Hace como 70 años que no pone un pie en casa de Inglaterra, y si por ella fuera, no lo pondría. Se está acordando de toda la familia de Suiza y también de la de América (que curiosamente es como tu sobrino-cuñado). El saber que va a estar con Canadá la reconforta... No, no la reconforta, de hecho la pone más nerviosa.

El taxista para el coche e informa a los pelirrojos que han llegado a su destino. Irlanda del Norte da una palmada y sale del coche de un saltito, a continuación llama a Sebastian, que le sigue moviendo la cola y mirando el jardín de Inglaterra con aire despectivo (recordemos que Seb es un Terrier escocés que le regaló Escocia a Irlanda). Irlanda traga saliva aún desde el coche, y se da un cabezazo contra la ventanilla. El taxista le mira con preocupación.

—Esto... Señorita, hemos llegado a su destino.

—Ah, ¿qué? Sí, es verdad—se ríe con nerviosismo—. Tenga quédese con el cambio— le entrega diez libras de más y el taxista agradece mucho esa generosa propina.

—Thank you very much, my lady. ¿Necesita ayuda con las maletas?

Irlanda niega con la cabeza, porque para su asombro Irlanda del Norte ha bajado su maleta también. El señor se despide con una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve, aunque realmente tiene ganas de echarse a llorar.

—Hey, sis!—brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja—. Anima esa carita, my beloved twin. Sé que Londres apesta, pero en cuanto llegue Scotti nos lo vamos a pasar muy bieeeen.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en el rostro del muchacho, que se coloca bien su gorro verde con un trébol y le guiña un ojo.

—North... ¿Qué vais a hacer?

El aludido se ríe y abraza más fuerte a su hermanita, que le está mirando como lo hubiera hecho la mismísima Britannia. La verdad es que Irlanda es clavadita a su madre, sólo que un poco más baja y con el pelo liso.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto taaan aguafiestas, hermanita?

—¿Desde cuándo se responde a una pregunta con otra pregunta, hermanito?—se libra del abrazo empezando a mosquearse.

Parpadea ante el extraño comportamiento de su melliza, que pone rumbo hacia la puerta de la casa. Dentro está Inglaterra, bordando para intentar relajarse. Ha intentado llamar a Francia, pero seguro que se ponía en plan: ''Me necesitaaaaas. ¿Ves como si me quiereeeees?'' Y él NO QUIERE A FRANCIA. Porque Francia es una RANA FEA Y PERVERTIDA. Con un pelo bonito, y una sonrisa bonita, y unos ojos azul cielo que lo ponen muy nervioso... A ver, también tiene un cuerpo atlético y... Su comida está más o menos rica (por eso al inglés le falta lamer el plato cuando el galo cocina)... Pero a ver, que quitando eso FRANCIA ES INSOPORTABLEMENTE PESADO Y PEGAJOSOOO. Inglaterra mira el teléfono, ¿debería llamar? Llaman a la puerta. Inglaterra ahoga un grito y clava las uñas en el reposabrazos del sillón. Vuelven a llamar. ¿Y si es Escocia? No puede echarse atrás. ¿Por qué ha subido tanto la temperatura?¡Está sudando como un pollo!

—France, ¡¿dónde estás cuando más te necesito?!—sisea comenzando a hiperventilar.

Bueno, Inglaterra, relájate. Sólo son los mellizos, y sabes muy bien que Irlanda del Norte se pondrá a jugar con cualquier cacharro inútil que tengas por medio e Irlanda te ignorará. Aunque pensándolo bien, no. No te relajes tanto, porque lo peor está por venir y viene en una furgoneta roja escuchándo a U2 a toda hostia.

* * *

 **¡Hola, personitas que seguís el fic (susk mi gente)! ¡He vuelto!Y tengo los codos hechos mierda de hincarlos :))))**

 **Bueno, aquí tenéis el ''cierre'' de la que se lío en España y ¡los británicos comienzan a llegar a casa de Inglaterra! Y sé que todas estáis esperando a que llegue Escocia (él también lo está deseando), aún así le brindo mi apoyo moral a Iggy 333.**

 **Saphira Kirkland:¡Holaaa! Vayamos por partes:**

 **1- Sealand y Escocia son parientes, así que algo tenía que heredar (y fue lo mejor xDD)**

 **2- Prusia volverá a ser el mismo (o tal vez no *chinonin*)**

 **3- Romano te agradece el cumplido y te ofrece una de sus tarjetas en caso de que necesites protección (o venganza)**

 **4-¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡un abrazo! :D**

 **TheFreakZone:¡Hola! España está llorando de la emoción por tu comentario (y porque una de las azafatas le ha echado spray de pimienta en los ojos). Romano dice que... ¡Romano guarda ese arma blanca! Y ten por seguro que Hong Kong sufrirá la ira nórdica (suavizada por Finlandia), pero la sufrirá :3 ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Un abrazo! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esto es made in Himaruya, y lo sabes *voz de Julio Iglesias***

* * *

-23 de diciembre, Londres-

Irlanda del Norte pasea por el porche de la casa de su hermano menor y de vez en cuando pega la cara contra el cristal de la ventana para intentar localizar al inglés. Irlanda está sentada sobre su maleta con los brazos cruzados y bufa ante la actitud infantil de su hermano, además el ruido que hacen las patitas de Seb al golpear la madera le está sacando de quicio. Y ahora es cuando me pregunto quién es más histérico: Inglaterra que está escondiendo tooodos los objetos de valor como regalos que le hizo la mismísima reina, unas telas preciosas que le dio India, fotos con Canadá, América y Seychelles (en las que también sale Francia, ejem ejem), un ejemplar de Hamlet firmado por Shakespeare y Dios sabe qué más... O Irlanda que incluso se ha encendido un cigarrillo y le echa el humo en la cara a su mellizo, que tose y frunce el ceño algo molesto. Ella se ríe y vuelve a darle una calada para repetir el acto, pero el chico se aleja y le arrebata el pitillo con destreza.

—¡Devuélvemelo, North!

—Fumar es malo para la salud, sis—dice antes de darle una calada laaaarga y hacer circulitos con el humo, circulitos que acaban en la cara de la pelirroja.

Irlanda alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos. Aunque el irlandés sea un niño el 95% del tiempo, es un niño británico, y también tiene ese carácter sarcástico tan peculiar que tienen ellos, además de las cejas extremadamente pobladas. Lo que pasa es que ahora vienen con la escusa de que se han unido al movimiendo de Cara.

—Y yo creo que soy mayorcita para saber qué es bueno y qué es malo para mí.

—Pero como eres mi hermana favorita velaré siempre por tu salud y disfrutaré de esos placeres nocivos por ti si hace falta— le acerca mucho la cara y le da un besito de gnomo (rozar nariz con nariz, malpensadooos), como solía hacer ella con él cuando eran pequeños y se hacía daño mientras cazaban la cena.

Logra sacarle una risita y sonríe con satisfacción.

—¡Soy tu única hermana, idiot!

La irlandesa abraza a su mellizo con fuerza y él tira el cigarrillo para poder abrazarla mejor. Los británicos tienen la fama de ser distantes, pero no son piedras, coño. Irlanda del Norte y la República de Irlanda tienen una conexión especial, de hecho el punto débil del pelirrojo es su melliza. Claro, que ellos jamás admitirán tales cursiladas típicas de los latinos, como España, los hermanos Italia y el pomposo de Francia.

—¡No seas tan dura con England, ella no tiene la culpa de ser fea e inútil!

Un aplauso para el irlandés que sabe decir cosas en el mejor momento posible. Sí, justo cuando enuncia esa frase, Inglaterra abre la puerta e Irlanda intenta reprimir una carcajada porque lo cierto es que el menor ha fruncido el ceño y se ha puesto rojo.

—Hello, Northern Ireland—si las miradas matasen...

—¡Existo!—refunfuña la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Hello a ti también, Éire— ni la mira, está demasiado ocupado fulminando al pelirrojo.

—Aaaaw, ¡pero mira que carita pone de conejito enfadado!¿Estás triste, pequeño rabbit?¿Hemos estropeado tu hora del té?¡El pequeño England está mosqueaaadoooo!

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y contiene la respiración hasta ponerse como el pelo de sus hermanos mayores, porque Irlanda del Norte le está pellizcando las mejillas cual niño pequeño y le hace cara raras, como si fuera un puto bebé. Las vecinas cotillas flipan un poco e Irlanda se da cabezazos contra uno de los postes.

—¡Deja de llamarme rabbit, you git!—se libera dando manotazos como una nenita y el irlandés se ríe mientras le despeina (aún más).

—¡Pero no te enfades, Colita de Algodón!¡Si tu beloved big brother Ireland te quiere mucho!

—NORTHERN Ireland—le corrige la pelirroja... Pero no le hacen caso, ¿qué mierda es eso?¿Es qué la invisibilidad es una especie de ETS?

—Yes!¡Me quieres!¡Me quieres ver en un psiquiátrico!

—Nah, ¿con quién me metería entonces, my little carrot?

—Aquí el único little eres tú, bloody Leprechaun!

El aludido abre la boca ofendido. No, en serio, el pobre North es igual de alto que su melliza (que no es precisamente la Torre Eiffel) y si hay algo que odia es que el estúpido de su hermano menor le recuerde que es como una cabeza más alto que él. Inglaterra sonríe victorioso y entra en casa. Irlanda del Norte le sigue arrastrando su maleta y Seb entra con cara de asco. A la pobre Irlanda le cierran la puerta en las narices, dejándola descolocada y con un dolor de mil demonios.

—¡No metas a los Leprechaun en esto!

—¡Madura de una vez, Northern!

—¡Tú no me mandas!—le saca la lengua e Inglaterra se pregunta si cuando era pequeño se cayó de un árbol o algo por el estilo.

—¡¿Ah, sí?!¡¿Y por qué resulta que os represento a TODOS?!

Mientras tanto, en el porche Irlanda se soba la nariz y se da cuenta de que incluso está sangrando. Se caga en su puta madre, que por suerte y por desgracia es la misma que la de esos dos inútiles que siguen discutiendo a voces en la casa. Y por si son pocos pare la abuela, bueno, no porque no tienen abuela. Pero a la fiesta se une Gales, que sale del taxi con unas gafas de sol (a pesar de que el día está nublado y tiene toda la pinta de que va a llover) y una bolsa de viaje que usan los pijos para ''viajes de negocios'', pero vamos, que ha mandado dos de sus trajes más caros (con corbatas, camisa y zapatos a juego) a Ginebra, ya deben estar acomodándolos en el ropero de la suite que ha reservado.

Le paga al taxista con una generosa propina y mira a la casita del inglés con desprecio. Puede vivir en un jodido palacio y sin embargo se conforma con un cuchitril, ¡imbécil!

—Cymru?—pregunta la chica con las manos en la nariz, que parece un grifo de sangre.

—Yes... What the hell? Sister, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

El galés se pone histeriquito con la sangre, y busca en su bolsita un pañuelo con sus iniciales de nombre humano bordados. Se lo ofrece y la chica se apresura a colocarselo haciendo presión.

—Me han dado un portazo en la bloody face.

Gales se muerde el labio, nerviosito.

—¡Ah!¿Te duele mucho?

—¡Oh, no!¡No me duele!¡Sólo creo que me la he roto y parecen las catarátas del Niagara!¡Pero en absoluto me duele!¡¿Tú qué crees Cymru?!

Comienza a hiperventilar porque la sangre le pone nervioso y encima le duele. Él nunca se ha metido en líos, ni en peleas, nunca se ha roto la nariz, es más, sólo se ha hecho daño mientras bordaba al pincharse accidentalmente con la aguja, ¡pero no salía tanta sangre! Se relaja un poco, controla un poco su respiración y se arremanga la chaqueta y la camisa. La pelirroja no para de chillar maldiciones en irlandés.

—A ver, Éire. Tienes que relajarte—ejem ejem lo dice el que parece un chihuaha ejem ejem.

—¡YO ESTOY MUY RELAJADA!

Te creemos, Irlanda, de verdad.

—Vale, ahora necesito que te quites las manos de la cara.

—¿Qué pretendes?—da un pasito atrás porque Gales se está acercando con las manos estilo zombi, intentando apartarle las manos de la nariz.

—Sólo quiero ver qué te has hecho.

—¡Yo no me he hecho nada!¡No soy ninguna torpe!¡Han sido esos dos bloody idiots!

El castaño, perdón, RUBIO OSCURO (que es como Gales se llama así mismo, pero como yo soy la que escribe será el castaño y punto) suspira, porque es como si estuviera tratando con una nena de cinco años.

—Éireee.

—Me la vas a tocar y me va a doleeeer—se hace una bolita en un rincón del porche.

—No te la voy a tocar, I promisse.

—Si lo haces te mato— desconfía, porque sus hermanos son unos bestias y razón no le falta, ¡joder! Le han dado un puto portazo en la dichosa cara.

Finalmente aparta las manos y el chico se pone pálido, después amarillo e incluso juraría que verde. Irlanda tiene la nariz colorada, ensangrentada y torcida hacia la derecha. Abre los ojos como platos y nota que se marea, porque la sangre es superior a sus fuerzas.

—¿Y bien?¿Tiene muy mala pinta?

—C-creo... Que me estoy mareando—se abanica así mismo y se afloja el nudo de la corbata—. ¡Tápate ESO!

—Damn it!¡Eso es que está horrible!¡Voy a acabar como Voldemort!

—¡Que te lo tapes!

La chica obedece y se aprieta el tabique con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda trata de echarle aire a Gales que tiene muy mal aspecto, tanto que incluso le dan arcadas. ¡Y después es Francia el exagerado!¡JÁ!

Dentro de casa, Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte siguen discutiendo ajenos a tooodo lo que ha pasado fuera. Hasta que aporrean la puerta, más que aporrearla yo creo que le están dando patadas, porque incluso vibra y logra captar la atención de los británicos. Un aura negra entra por debajo de la puerta, ambos sienten un escalofrío.

—¡Abrid la fucking puerta, damn it!¡Abridla o la tiro abajo!

Los dos se pelean ahora por abrir la puerta. Tortazo de Inglaterra en la mano de Irlanda del Norte, pisotón por parte del pelirrojo, arañazo cortesía del inglés...

—¡No me muerdas, imbécil!

—¡Te jodeeees!—canturrea a la vez que abre la puerta y se topa con una sorpresa.

Su melliza con una mano en la cara y con la otra intenta sostener a Gales, que está hecho un flan, incluso tiene la piel color amarillito. Los chicos se apresuran en ayudar a su hermana, y toman al galés entre los dos (antes forcejean un poquito, tirando cada uno de un brazo como si fuera un muñeco).

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?—pregunta el inglés refiriéndose al mayor.

—Estará borracho—responde el pelirrojo quitándole importacia—¿y qué hacías tú fuera, sis?

La respuesta de Irlanda es apartarse la mano de la cara para mostrar la masacre que tiene por nariz, Gales que ha vuelto un poco en sí vuelve a perder el conocimiento al verla. North suelta una risita y murmura un ''nenaza''. Su hermana le mira furiosa y suelta un quejido porque al arrugar la nariz le dueeeele. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosito.

—¡¿Cómo demonios te has hecho ESO?!—sisea histérico.

—¡Dándome un cabezazo contra la pared!¡Yo no me lo he hecho!¡Fuisteis vosotros, par de inútiles!¡Me cerrasteis la puerta en las narices!—y nunca mejor dicho.

—Englaaand.

—¡Por la reina!¡Hay que ponerte hielo en seguida!

—¡¿No me digas?!

—Englaaaaaaaand.

Inglaterra toma a la chica por los hombros y la quita de encima de la alfombra súper caraantiguaelegantísima que le regalón Hong Kong Diossabecuándoy porqué, aunque lo más probable es que se la robará a alguien en su época de pirata.

—Raaaaaabbiiiiiiiit.

—WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, NORTHERN IRELAND?!

El aludido se encoge de hombros, haciendose el inocente.

—Pesa mucho—señala al galés medio inconsciente.

Se masajea las sienes y respira hondo.

—Déjalo en el sofá y haz el favor de subir al baño a por el botiquín. Tinkerbell te acompañará—el pelirrojo asiente—. Y no toques nada.

—Alright!

—¡Absolutamente NADA!

—Que síii, pesadooo.

North desaparece arrastrando a Gales, que está totalmente drogado y con Tinkerbell revoloteando sobre su cabeza. El inglés toma a la chica por la muñeca y la conduce hacia la cocina donde le indica que tome asiento. Ella obedece, en lugar de sentarse en uno de los taburetes (he de decir que hay como cuatro LIBRES) se sienta sobre la encimera y balancea los pies. Inglaterra saca una bolsa de hielo del congelador y la envuelve en un paño de cocina. La irlandesa lo mira todo con una expresión triste en el rostro e Inglaterra suspira porque sabe perfectamente el porqué de esa carita. Toma papel de cocina, hace un par de bolitas y se las entrega.

—Métetelas en los orificios.

—¡No soy tonta!—refunfuña obedeciendo.

—Lo has dicho tú, no yo—bromea acercándose para limpiarle la sangre con un trapo húmedo.

—Sé hacerlo sola.

Hay que ver Irlanda pero que gruñona eres, ¡Inglaterra sólo está intentando ser agradable!¡Inglaterra! Éste suspira de nuevo.

—Yo te he roto la nariz—en realidad ha sido TU mellizo—, así que yo te la arreglo.

Accede a regañadientes, pero permite que el rubio le limpie con delicadeza. Ella intenta reprimir los quejidos mordiéndose el labio.

—Thanks.

Toma el hielo y se lo coloca sobre la zona afectada.

—Oh, sí. Agradéceme por romperte la nariz.

—¿Por qué has mandado a Northern a por el botiquín?—pregunta mirándole por encima del paño—. No te ha hecho falta.

—¿Té o cerveza?—pregunta él abriendo el frigorífico.

—Tea, please.

Mientras Inglaterra prepara té subamos a la planta de arriba, donde Irlanda del Norte está rebuscando el botiquín, sí claro, sobretodo el botiquín. Está en el cuarto de su hermano menor, abriendo los cajones, poniéndolo todo patas arriba. Su misión era sencilla: busca pruebas incriminatorias. Eso fue lo que le indicó Escocia, y eso estaba haciendo. La cosa es, ¿qué cosa podría ser una prueba incriminatoria? Sólo había encontrado calcetines de rombos, jerseys de rombos, camisas sosas, corbatas feas, botellas de ron, bordados... Tinkerbell le está poniendo nervioso, si sigue haciendo tanto ruido le pillarán in fraganti, así que ya desesperado opta por abrir un baulcito que el inglés tiene en la cómoda, vertir su contenido sobre la cama y capturar al hada. Ya más tranquilo (sin importarle que Tinkerbell pueda quedarse sin aire o que se muera de hambre), vuelve a su labor.

No pasan ni cinco minutos que se cansa de ponerlo toooodo por medio y se echa sobre la cama, exhausto. Se estira sobre ésta y golpea algo con la mano. Sin ni siquiera mirar lo coge y lo arrastra. Es una especie de... Cuaderno viejo y seguramente malholiente. Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y deposita el cuaderno sobre estas. Acaricia la portada, donde se puede leer con letra algo descuidada: Nemo me impune lacessit. Se sorprende, porque el título está en latín y sabe perfectamente que ésa no es la letra de Inglaterra, y seguramente ese cuaderno ni siquiera sea suyo. Además, él ha visto esa cita antes... La cosa es, ¿dónde? Suspira porque Escocia tiene que estar al caer y aún no ha encontrado ni una sóla prueba incriminatoria (de a saber Dios qué crimen). De todas formas se va a llevar el libro, porque a lo mejor se trata de una novela de las que ahora están muy de moda en las que cuando los protas follan las descripciones son muy detalladas.

Mira a su alrededor. La ha liado, está todo hecho una mierda y el baulcito tiembla acompañado de un sonido sumamente molesto de campanillas. El pelirrojo sonríe con picardía.

—Conque quieres salir, ¿eh, Sleigh bell?

Obviamente la respuesta que tiene son campanillas y él se ríe con maldad, apoyado sobre la cómoda y paseando sus dedos sobre el cierre del baúl.

—Bueno, te dejo salir... Con la condición de que me encuentres algo con lo que putear y recojas todo este desorden—pero qué fresco eres, North.

Dentro del baúl el hada chilla emitiendo su peculiar sonido, se pone roja y patea las paredes de su pequeña prisión. Irlanda se descojona y ella sólo se irrita más.

—Ah, ¿no me ayudas? En ese caso... Te haré otra oferta—cofcofamenazacofcof—, ¿alguna vez te has entrado en un horno?¿No?Pues, ¿qué tal si entras en uno holandés?

Cuando el pelirrojo le explica paso a paso en qué consiste un horno holandés, la pequeña criatura suplica clemencia y accede. Cuando es liberada lo primero que hace es ir al baño de la habitación del inglés y rebuscar en el cesto de la ropa sucia y de allí saca unos calzoncillos con la Union Jack, pero el irlandés quiere algo que no sea tan obvio en Inglaterra. Así que como si fuera una nadadora olímpica se sumerge en el cesto de la ropa sucia y de allí saca una camisa blanca. Irlanda del Norte comienza a perder la paciencia, pero es entonces cuando ve la etiqueta: Dior homme. Los ojos se le abren como platos y un Escocia en miniatura con cuernos rojos que está posado sobre su hombro izquiero le guiña un ojo a otro miniEscocia que está vestido de ángel en el hombro derecho, fumándose un puro.

Volviendo a la cocina. Irlanda se bebe el té aún sentada en la encimera e Inglaterra está frente a ella, en un taburete. Por suerte la nariz ha dejado de sangrar, pero sigue torcida.

—Estoy nerviosa—admite metiéndose una pasta entera en la boca.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, has coincidido con él en bastantes ocasiones.

—Fí, pebo efto ef difebente—todavía no se ha tragado una que se mete oootra, y eso que la comida británica es asquerosa (pero es que esas pastas las hizo Francia antes de irse).

Inglaterra frunce un poco el ceño, porque le está viendo el bolo alimenticio. Ella se percata y cierra la boca para tragar. Luego sonríe como diciendo ''Yo no he sido''.

—Sorry, pero si te sirve de consuelo has mejorado mucho en la cocina.

Casi se atraganta con el té y suelta una risita nerviosa. Ay, Inglaterra, ¿mamá Britannia no te dijo que las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas?

—Yes, well... Son precocinadas, del super, you know. Esto, ¿qué te estaba diciendo?Ah, ya, ¿por qué no es diferente? Te conoce y os lleváis bien.

—Ése no es el problema. El problema es que va mucha gente.

—De ahí que sea una fiesta internacional, my dear.

—England, wake up!—lo zarandea nerviosa—. La última vez que coincidí con él fue antes de que se subastara por Internet porque cierta persona no lo estuviera vigilando.

Ahora es el inglés el que pone sonrisa de ''yo no he sido''.

—No es mi culpa que tu dichoso kid haya sacado tu obsesión por la independencia.

—You know nothing, England!—sisea cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa—. Y habla más bajo, Wales y North podrían oirte.

—Don't worry, girl. Mira, han pasado más de setenta años y nadie se ha enterado. Creo que estás algo paranoica—mira quien lo dice, señor letengopánicoamishermanos—. Relax, todo irá bien.

La irlandesa suspira y le da otro sorbito al té.

—¿Y si... llamemoslo X se entera?¿Y si Él se entera? Tengo un mal presentimiento, England.

Le dedica una sonrisa y le da una palmadita suave en la mano.

—Éire, seguro que no pasará nada. Es nuestro secreto, ¿recuerdas?

Tal vez la pelirroja tiene razón con eso del mal presentimiento o tal vez es el rubio quien tiene la razón y sólo está siendo una paranoica. La cosa es que un individuo viene escuchando ahora los Rolling Stones con el volumen tan alto que retumban los cristales, pero no os preocupéis, lleva una de las ventanillas bajadas porque se está fumando un puro. Con una sola mano comienza a maniobrar para aparcar, tranquilos, no se ha cargado al perrito que hay en medio de la carretera... Pero sí que ha arrancado de cuajo el buzón rojo con el nombre de Arthur Kirkland. Salvo ese pequeño desperfecto (que se ha cargado parte del cesped), nadie ha resultado herido. A excepción de unas de las rosas de Inglaterra, porque el puro de Escocia ha ido a parar encima de ellas. Se acerca al porche y llama al timbre.

Inmediatamente Inglaterra se tensa en el taburete.

—Tenías razón, Ireland... Ahí está el mal presentimiento.

—¡YO ABROOOOOOOO!—chilla Irlanda del Norte bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

—¡Qué exagerado, England!De verdad que cada vez me recuerdas más a esa rana con barba de chivo.

Taquicardia, a Inglaterra le va a dar una taquicardia por tu culpa y no te vas a dar ni cuenta, Irlanda. Y si lo matas tú (sin querer), Escocia te matará a ti. Nah, Escocia no sería capaz de matarte, te adora demasiado.

Cuando Irlanda del Norte llega a la puerta dando saltitos a lo Heidi se encuentra a un Gales ya repuesto abriéndole la puerta a Escocia y eso le jode, porque mientras el galés ha estado con su rollo de nenaza, él ha estado buscando por cielo y tierra lo que Escocia le mandó. La pobre Tinkerbell está agotadísima, y va a denunciar al pelirrojo por explotación de hadas.

—Scotti!—chilla echándose al cuello del pelirrojo mayor.

—¡Quita, coño!¡Déjate de mariconadas!—lo aleja de un manotazo, qué bonito es el amor de hermanos—. ¿Y Éire y el conejo?

—En la cocina, estará curándole la nariz.

—¿Le habéis roto la nariz sin mí?—finge estar ofendido.

Gales suelta una risita y se apoya en el arco que da al salón, cruzando los brazos para observar lo que se avecina. El menor se rasca la cabeza nerviosito.

—No precisamente al enano.

Comparte una mirada cómplice con el castaño, que se limita a asentir. Escocia se ríe y despeina al pelirrojo antes de poner rumbo a la cocina. Allí ve a Irlanda sobre la encimera con la nariz roja y trocida. Suelta otra carcajada avanzado hacia ella para abrazarla y golpea a Inglaterra con el saco de deporte durante el trayecto. El pequeño de los británicos se soba la mejilla, maldiciendo al primogénito. El muy bestia levanta a la chica e incluso le da un par de vueltas, logrando marearla.

—¡Eres un bruuuuto!—medio chilla cuando vuelve a dejarla sobre la encimera.

—¿Yo?¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?¿Una pelea de bar?—bromea señalándole la nariz—. Estás hecha una macarra.

—It's not funny!

—¿Por qué a ella abrazos y a mí un manotazo?—Irlanda del Norte celosillo, que mono—. ¿Es que uno tiene que romperse la nariz para que le den amor los de su propia familia?—se deja caer dramáticamente sobre el taburete que está al lado de Inglaterra.

Los británicos ponen los ojos en blanco y se preguntan si el irlandés fue secuestrado por su madre que se lo vendió como su hermanito. Pero chicos, mirad sus pecas y su pelo, es vuestro hermano.

—¡Si quieres te la rompo yo, idiot!¡Así me lo cobro!—la chica coge una de las sartenes que el inglés tiene colgadas en la pared (Hungría ha estornudado).

—Northern, ¿dónde está el botiquín que te mandé a buscar?

—Ah, eso. ¡PULGARCITAAAAAAAAAAA!¡EL BOTIQUÍN!¡RÁPIDOOOOOOO!

Ingaterra se soba la oreja, porque le ha berreado en el oído el muy bestia.

—¡Se llama Tinkerbell, damn it!

—¡Conejo!—lo saluda el mayor de los británicos, claro, como si no lo hubiera visto—. ¡Echaba de menos tu voz de niña repipi!

—Pulgarcita, Camapanita, Cascabeles, Pandereta, ¿qué más dará?¡HADAAAAAAA MUDAAAAAA!—vuelve a llamarla y al rubio le va a dar un algo.

—¡NO TENGO VOZ DE NIÑA REPIPI!—dice con voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado—. ¡QUE SE LLAMA TINKERBELL, IDIOT!

Se empieza a escuchar el ruido de unas campanillas bajando las escaleras y entrando por la puerta de la cocina. El botiquín enorme (comparado con el tamaño de la criaturita) flota en el aire, asciende y desciende. Tinkerbell está jadeando, roja como un tomate cherry. El irlandés se ríe, y ella se pone aún más roja, pero no precisamente por el esfuerzo. Con una fuerza sobrehadil (WTF?) le lanza el botiquín en la cara, haciendo que el escocés y el galés se descojonen.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda le has hecho a la pobre Tinkerbell?

—¿YO?¡¿HOLA?!¡Me ha tirado un jodido botiquín a la cabeza!

—A saber qué le has obligado a hacer—comenta Gales mirándose las uñas.

—Shut up!

—Helloooo, ¡tengo la fucking nose como la Torre de Pizza!—al menos ha dejado de sangrar.

—Trae, yo lo arreglo—dicen Escocia e Inglaterra al unísono, tomando el botiquín a la vez.

La tensión está en el aire. Gales arrastra al pelirrojo del sombrerito verde fuera de la cocina, que al principio se resiste con un ''pero yo quiero ver cómo acabaaaa'', pero el galés le promete que si se porta bien y le hace caso le regalará cerveza de la cara. El irlandés acepta encantado de la vida y ambos se van al salón. Irlanda se caga de nuevo en su puta madre, porque ahora su nariz pecosa (y terriblemente hinchada) depende de dos imbéciles con complejo de macho alfa. Inglaterra tira de la cajita con la cruz roja.

—Alba, soy el anfitrión. Así que YO le curo la nariz.

—Menudo anfitrión. Recibiendo a tu sister con un portazo en la cara—le pica y tira del botiquín.

—¡Fue un accidente!

—¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!—Irlanda les quita el botiquín y lo abre de una jodida vez. Los chicos la miran con una ceja alzada—. Mirad, yo no quería venir aquí, ni quería ir a casa de Switzerland, pero a vosotros se os ha metido en los cojones. Así que ahora mismo me voy a curar YO sola la jodida nariz, y vamos a irnos de una buena vez al aeropuerto, y vamos a parecer una familia NORMAL.

Escocia suelta una carcajada.

—Hablo en serio, Alba. Estamos en Navidad y supuestamente en Navidad la gente es feliz como en las pelis que hace el americano gritón. Así que o somos la familia feliz de esas películas de mierda o...

—¿O si no qué?—Escocia se enciende oootro puro.

La irlandesa se lo arrebata y lo pisa en el suelo LIMPIO de la cocina de Inglaterra.

—¡Os convierto en ranas!

—Britannia vive.

—¡Cállate, Alba!—dice furiosa y saca un botecito del botiquín del cual se bebe el contenido entero de un sorbo—. ¿Qué tal estoy?¿Vuelve a estar normal?

—Ireland... Lo que te acabas de beber era mi reserva especial de ron.

Pobre inglesito. ¿Quién coño guarda ron en un botiquín? La chica se sonroja y el mayor se ríe, despeinándola un poco. Inglaterra le entrega otro botecito de color violeta, que está asqueroso y le dan arcadas. Pero la nariz vuelve a su sitio y se le baja el hinchazón. Hijos de bruja tenían que ser.

—Éire, tienes razón—habla Escocia después de un silencio incómodo—. Estamos en Christmas y tenemos que actuar como una familia normal y feliz—sonrisa maquiavélica.

Escalofrío que recorre la espalda de los otros dos.

—Quiero empezarla con buen pie, así que, ¿qué mejor que parecerlo, eh?

Irlanda e Inglaterra comparten una mirada de confusión y luego miran al escocés que está abriendo la pesada bolsa de deporte que trae.

—¿Qué quieres decir con parecerlo, Alba?

—Como en las películas del emancipado—mirada asesina por parte del rubiooo.

De la bolsa saca un trozo de tela de cuadros escoceses, con la que el menor se pone blanco como la pared y la chica se pone igual de roja que su pelo. Escocia sonríe como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—¡Y una mierda me pongo yo eso!

—¿Dónde ha quedado lo de la happy family, my beloved brothers?

La pelirroja rebusca en la bolsa de deporte:sólo hay tres, uno grande que será para Escocia, otro algo más pequeño que sería para Inglaterra y otro EXCESIVAMENTE CORTO que sería para ella. Se ruboriza aún más y le tira el suyo a la cara.

—¡Sólo hay tres!¡Y somos cinco!¡O todos o ninguno!—comienza a chillar dándole puñetazos—. Además el mío es una minifalda, ¡voy a parecer una puta!

—Cymru y North traen los suyos—le guiña un ojo—. Y no te quejes, sister, te lo he buscado modernito. A ver si así te tiras a alguien.

—¡Amínomehacefaltatenersexoconnadie!—porque te estás encoñando con Canadáaa.

Escocia la abraza por los hombros.

—Sé que eres autosuficiente, sis, pero una verga puede llegar a ser mejor que tus de...

—¡Deja de decir guarradas!¡No pienso ponerme ESE TROZO DE TELA!—le pega más y el escocés se sigue riendo.

Inglaterra no dice ni mu. Para mí que le ha explotado el cerebro o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué tan histérica?Ni siquiera Colita de Algodón se está quejando.

—¡Que no me llames Cottontail, damn it!

Ya estaba tardando.

—¡Que NO pienso ponermelo!¡Voy a parecer una puta y encima no... No me he depilado!—uy que no.

Escocia se descojona.

—¡Pues así mejor, tonta! Ya sabes lo que dicen: un hombre de verdad no lleva ropa interior debajo del kilt y una mujer de verdad no se depila.

¿No querías happy family? Pues ahí la tienes, Irlanda. Inglaterra sostiene el kilt y se lo coloca por encima de la ropa que ya lleva puesta. Después de todo no será tan horrible, sólo ponerse una faldita escocesa... Escocia se está ablandando, y eso le hace sentir más tranquilo. Mi querido inglesito, esto no ha hecho más que empezar, tu buzón y tus rosas sólo han sido sus primeras víctimas.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa!Bueno, por fin el especial de los chicos del sexy kilt (y nunca mejor dicho) xDD Próxima parada: La casa de Suiza wiiiiiii, ¡y esta vez de verdad! :DD Espero que os haya gustado y si es así (o no, porque os habéis querido arrancar los ojos mientras lo leíais) hacedmelo saber por comentarios, mensajes privados (que tuenti suena eso) o por señales de humo xdd**

 **TheFreakZone:Ahí tienes a tu Escocia, aunque ha empezado muy flojito con su bullying a Inglaterra el rollo de la happy family les va a durar lo que a Italia un plato de pasta xDDD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!¡Un abrazo!:D**

 **Saphira Kirkland:Lo que le pasa a España es que esta PICADÍSIMO, porque él le pidió matrimonio a Romanito y éste le dijo que no, y ahora pues le jode que Prusia se vaya a casar y esté tan ilusionado cuando nunca le han interesado esas cursiladas. Pobre España xD ¡Gracias por tu comentario!¡Un abrazo! :D**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

-23 de diciembre, París-

Canadá comienza a bajar del avión con su equipaje de mano y antes de salir se ve reflejado en la puerta, donde las azafatas desean a los pasajeros una feliz estancia en la ciudad del amor. El canadiense les sonríe mientras dice merci, y una de ellas comenta que es bastante mono, y otra se ríe señalando al cuello expuesto del chico. Él se ruboriza, colocándose bien la bufanda, de manera que le tape toooda la garganta.

¿Por qué? Fácil, su querida irlandesa ha dejado bien marcadito su territorio con un enorme chupetón, la muy bestia.

Aún así él sonríe, cual adolescente enamorado. Pensando en su chica pelirroja, en sus ojazos verdes que le hipnotizan, en su melena pelirroja que le hace cosquillas cuando se queda dormida sobre su pecho y en sus pecas. Sobre todo sus pecas, porque las tiene repartidas por todo el cuerpo y a él no le importaría tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para contárselas una a una. Ay, como se nota que eres de Francia, señor romántico empedernido, porque te iban a dar las uvas del 2017 como quisieras contarlas. Pero no te preocupes, perdonamos el hecho de que nos causes diabetes con tu enamoramiento porque eres Canadá y eres bastante mono.

El chico de las gafas baja definitivamente del avión y también lo hace de su nube cuando Francia le hace un placaje, aunque no demasido bruscos, porque seamos realistas, estamos hablando de Francia y no de América.

— _Mon petit Canadaaaa_ —chilla el francés con una voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero le da igual, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a su pequeño.

Lo achucha a la vez que habla atropelladamente de lo bien que se lo van a pasar en Suiza, todos juntitos y le da besos por toda la cara como si acabara de llegar de la guerra después de diez años. Y todo el aeropuerto les mira, porque Francia es así de emotivo.

Canadá que está más que acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, se limita a reírse y se sujeta con fuerza la bufanda para que no se le vea absolutamente nada del cuello. Porque como papa France se de cuenta lo atosigará hasta llegar al punto en el que no le quede más remedio que revelar la identidad de Irlanda. Y entonces se enterará Seychelles, y si se entera Seychelles se enterará América y si se entera el estadounidense... Se enterará todo el mundo, literalmente y a Inglaterra le dará un infarto o alguna de esas cosas chungas.

Cuando Francia se queda sin cosas empalagosas que decirle lo separa un poco y le toma de las manos, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Mírate, ¡pero qué guapísimo estás!

El canadiense agacha la cabeza algo ruborizado.

— _Merci._

—¡Oh, _non_!—le toma de la barbilla obligándole a levantar la cabeza—. ¡Nada de _merci, mon amour_! Te veo radiante. Tienes como un brillo, un algo.

Y el menor se siente incómodo, porque Francia no está exagerando y está siendo sincero. Probablemente si fuera otra persona le hubiera dicho que tiene cara de haber echado el polvo de su vida, pero claro, para Francia el pervertido su dulce y tierno Canadá es un alma inocente y pura, que no tendría sexo aleatorio con cualquier persona. Seguramente tendría que estar muy enamorado y acudiría a él en busca de consejo.

Ay, Francia, si es que como se suele decir: de tal palo tal astilla.

—¿T-tú crees?—pregunta el canadiense comenzando a andar hacia la salida.

— _Mais oui, mon cheri!_

—Bueno, es que tú siempre me ves... con buenos ojos.

''Es que tú directamente me ves, _France_ ''.

Francia arruga la nariz y coge la maletita del chico algo molesto, porque odia cuando le insinúa que nadie se percata de su presencia.

—Te veo tal y como eres, _Canada_. Por cierto, ¿no vas a recoger el resto de tu equipaje?

—Esto... Lo cierto es que eso es todo lo que traigo— explica encogiéndose de hombros.

Una mueca de sorpresa, mezclada con algo de horror aparece en la cara de francés. En efecto, va a montar una escenita dramática en medio del aeropuerto. Disculpadlo, es que para él más no es suficiente.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que SÓLO lleves esto?!

—Es que... Como todo ha sido tan precipitado.

— _Sacre bleu!_ Lo sé, _mon chéri_ , pero no sé, el traje se te va a arrugar en esta cosa diminuta y ni siquiera has traído abrigo y...

—¿Traje?

Aunque Canadá suele hablar bajito (y más cuando alguien está en medio de un discursito, porque él es así de educado, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?) Francia tiene el don de poder escucharlo y entender perfectamente lo que dice, de modo que interrumpe su soliloquio y mira al canadiense seriamente.

— _Oui_ , traje—alza una ceja—. Porque lo has traído, _non_?

El joven vacila unos instantes.

—Esto... _Non_ —admite ruborizándose y agachando la cabeza.

El galo suspira, pensando que por mucho tiempo que pase sus colonias seguirán siendo sus pequeños. Mientras le mira con ternura, Canadá se muerde un labio, porque se está imaginando que le presionará y tendrá que acabar diciéndole que no ha traído un dichoso traje porque acaba de venir directamente de la casa de la irlandesa.

Pero en lugar de esa película que se ha montado, el mayor se limita a colocarle una mano detrás de la nuca acariciándole con el pulgar y le dedica una amplia sonrisa que él le devuelve.

—No pasa nada, _mon petit soleil_. Seguro que encontraremos solución en el armario de _papa France—_ le guiña un ojo.

— _Je suis desolé_.

— _Non, non_. El que tiene que estar _desolé_ es ton _frère_ , ¡mira que organizar todo esto y avisarnos con taaaan poquísimo tiempo!

Abraza al joven de los hombros, poniendo rumbo hacia los aparcamientos mientras despotrica de la poca consideración del estadounidense. Canadá se limita a asentir más tranquilo.

—Es normal que no hayas podido preparar la maleta en condiciones, pero no pasa nada, ¿sabes por qué?—ni siquiera lo deja contestar—. Porque tú estarás guapísimo con cualquier cosa—lo achucha un poco.

—Eso lo dices porque me quieres.

Francia frunce el ceño un poco, indignadito. Saca las llaves del coche y abre el maletero, acomodando el equipaje del chico, que ocupa su lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

—Pues claro que te quiero, y no me gusta que dudes de míiii—hace un pucherito de broma.

Cierra la puerta del coche, una vez se ha abrochado el cinturón y comienza a arrancar el vehículo.

— _Oui_ , pero...—el americano duda uno segundos—. Bueno, nada, da igual.

— _Non_ , ahora me lo dices. Pero, ¿qué?

—Bueno, también quieres mucho a _Angleterre_ y siempre le estás diciendo que su comida es horrible, que su ropa es horrible, que sus cejas son horribles...

Un rubor aparece en las mejillas del galo, que mira de reojo al chico mientras empieza a sacar el auto del aparcamiento, y casi se come a una viejecita (sabe Dios qué pinta ahí la señora) que está soltando maldiciones, amenazádolo con el bolso.

— _Quoi?_

—France, ¿te has ruborizado?

— _Non_ — miente descaradamente—. Es que, no sé de dónde sacas que yo quiero mucho a _Angleterre, mon petit._ Sabes que nos llevamos como el perro y el gato, ¿te recuerdo que fue él el que me separó de ti y que no conforme hizo lo mismo con _Seychelles_?

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño, porque realmente le jodió muchísimo que el inglés le quitara a sus pequeñas colonias.

— _Oui, oui_. Lo sé muy bien, _France_.

—¿Entonces de dónde sacas que yo quiero mucho a _Angleterre_?—sisea histérico.

—Pues porque tú también le has hecho daño a él—responde como si fuera obvio.

Francia se muerde la lengua, porque es verdad, se han hecho daño mutuamente a lo largo de la historia. Siempre han estado en un continuo ni contigo, ni sin ti.

—No sé qué intentas decirme con eso.

—Pues que... En ocasiones las personas a las que hacemos más daño son aquellas a las que más queremos.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que quiero a _Angleterre_ y que el sentimiento es recíproco?

El canadiense asiente y Francia lo observa de reojo.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa dejaré que descanses después de almorzar. Definitivamente el Jet Lag te afecta muchísimo, _mon amour_. ¿De dónde sacas esas teorías? Has estado viendo películas de tu hermano otra vez, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, si quieres podemos ver una de las mías antes de coger el avión, recuerdo que _Amélie_ te encantaba.

—Adoro _Amélie_ , pero no intentes cambiarme de tema.

—No pretendía hacerlo—ya, claro.

Canadá le mira con una sonrisita de ''Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. Ahora dime, ¿cuál de los diez dedos de la mano me chupo?''.

—Pero es que no sé de dónde sacas eso.

—Porque eres _France_ y no me creo nada de ese rollo que acabas de soltarme de que _Angleterre_ te hizo mucho daño. Que sé muy bien que te lo hizo—añade cuando observa que el galo va a quejarse—. Pero sé que serías incapaz de odiarle.

—Creo que olvidas quién ayudó a _Amerique_ con su independencia, _cher._ O quien apoyó a _Écosse_ en sus guerras de independencia, o quien luchó contra _Angleterre_ durante una guerra que duró un siglo, ¿te suena de algo la Guerra de los 100 años?

El joven se sube las gafas y lo mira fijamente.

—Conozco a esa persona como a la palma de mi mano. Es una persona genial, ¿sabes? Es guapo, cocina de miedo y tiene un sentido del gusto exquisito—Francia sonríe ampliamente ante los halagos del chico—. Pero lo que más me gusta de él es que es cariñoso, y no sólo se quiere así mismo, sino que también quiere muchísimo a los demás, incluyendo a _Angleterre_.

—Has dicho que quiero a todo el mundo, si quiero a todo el mundo Angleterre es sólo...—se humedece un poquito los labios— uno más.

Cejas canadienses que llegan al techo.

—No he dicho que quieras a todo el mundo—protesta riendose un poco—. A no ser que quieras a no ser que incluyas a _Russie_ y _Belarus_ en tu lista de seres queridos.

—¿Perdona? _Russie et Belarus_ están en mi lista de seres muy muy queridos, justo debajo de _Autriche_ —bromea a la vez que el menor niega con la cabeza.

—En ese caso _Angleterre_ no está en ella, _non_?

Parpadea perplejo y mira al copiloto aprovechando que el semáforo se acaba de poner en rojo. Canadá le mira con una sonrisa, él se limita a arrugar un poco la nariz. Porque es Francia y no le importaría gritar lo mucho que quiere a Inglaterra, pero el problema es que al inglés SI que le importa.

—¿Desde cuándo hablamos tanto de _Angleterre_ en mi casa?

—Una pregunta no es respuesta de una pregunta.

El color verde vuelve a aparecer iluminado en el semáforo y Francia posa de nuevo la vista en la carretera.

—¿Si te digo que _Angleterre_ no está en esa lista dejaremos el tema?

—Sabes que ya no soy un niño que puede conformarse sólo con que le des la razón así como así, ¿verdad?

—Una pregunta no es respuesta de una pregunta—repite el galo imitando su tono de voz.

— _Touché_ —responde el canadiense acomodándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

Ambos sueltan una carcajada al unísono.

—Por cierto...

Canadá le mira de reojo, el galo no le está mirando porque a la hora de conducir es muy prudente, pero si que está sonriendo.

—Aunque pasen los años, las décadas y los siglos siempre serás _mon petit Canada._

Él cierra los ojos, relajándose y acordándose de lo bien que lo cuidaba Francia cuando era pequeñito. Sonríe al recordar todas sus experiencias juntos.

— _Je t'aime, France_.

— _Je t'aime aussi, mon petit soleil_.

Y Canadá se ríe. Porque por una vez en mucho tiempo no se siente tan invisible, no se siente solo. Porque piensa que cuando llegue a Ginebra allí estará su querida irlandesa. Porque van a ser las mejores Navidades de su vida.

-23 de diciembre, Ginebra-

Los invitados comienzan a llegar a Ginebra, y el pobre Suiza está totalmente drogado. No os preocupéis, Suiza no es ningún yonki, sólo que ha cogido el bote de valium por banda para que no le de un ataque al corazón. Seychelles le ha preguntado a Liechtenstein si quiere ir con las chicas al hotel y la pequeña Lili lo ha dudado unos instantes hasta responder por fin que tendría que preguntarselo a su bruder, que está echado en uno de los cómodos sillones individuales de terciopelo, medio grogui.

— _Bruder._

—Mmm—apenas puede levantar los párpados.

Seychelles está aguantando la risa desde la puerta, dudando si grabarlo todo para enseñárselo a las chicas, porque ver al helvético en ese estado no es para nada normal.

— _Bruder_ , ¿puedo ir con _Seychelles_ al hotel, _bitte_?

— _Ja_ , hotel, _ja_.

— _Ja?_

— _Ja? Ja, ja_.

La rubia abre los ojos como platos y sonríe ampliamente mientras le da un abrazo de oso a su querido hermanito.

— _Danke schön!_

Liechtenstein, que es una mente pura e inocente, interpreta eso como sí y se gira a la africana dando un saltito, asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza. La mayor le guiña un ojo y le muestra los dos pulgares como suele hacer América.

Las dos chicas salen corriendo y dejan al suizo solo, que se desliza por el sillón hasta acabar echado sobre la moqueta, durmiendo a pierna suelta y dejando un chaaarco de babas alrededor de su cara.

—Oye, _Seychelles_ , ¿no crees que mi _bruder_ estaba un poco raro?

—Nah, será por el viaje, _England_ también solía llegar así cuando venía a verme de pequeña. El jet lag, nada que un café no pueda arreglar—le guiña el ojo, agarrándola de la mano para pedir un taxi que las lleve al hotel.

— _Ja_ , lo entiendo. Pero se ha olvidado de preguntarme si llevo mi arma y, no sé... Ha accedido muy facilmente.

—Pero la llevas, ¿no?—dice algo nerviosa, mirándola de reojo.

Liechtenstein asiente en silencio.

—¿Quieres que la saque?

—¡NO!—chilla nerviosita—. Es decir, no, Lili. Será mejor que la saques cuando sea realmente necesario.

— _Ja_ , tienes razón.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Lils!¡Verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

Y así, una Seychelles muy fiestera y una Liechtenstein preocupada ponen rumbo al hotel que está a puntito de colapsarse.

Volviendo al hotel... ¿A que no sabéis qué? Alemania se ha pedido una de las suites nupcialeeeees, sí esas que las camas tienen forma de corazón y te dejan pétalos de rosas regados por el suelo hasta llegar al jacuzzi del baño.

Australia ha pedido una familiar, que tiene una cama de matrimonio y una litera, aunque probablemente Nueva Zelanda y él acabarán durmiendo en la litera, mientras que Hutt River y Wy se quedarán en la cama de matrimonio, bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Wy acabará en el sofá porque Hutt River se pondrá como loco si se entera de que tiene que compartir cama.

San Marino se baja del coche cuando uno de los porteros le abre la puerta. La rubia le dedica una sonrisa al joven y le guiña un ojo, el pobre portero lo flipa un poco porque lo cierto es que esa señora parece una estrella de Hollywood ya madurita. Le indica que su equipaje está en el maletero y se acerca a la entrada del hotel haciendo un ruido bastante gracioso con el impacto de sus tacones Gucci en el suelo. Andorra abre su puerta a lo bestia, casi arrancándole la cabeza a uno de los aparcacoches.

—¡Mira niño, andate con cuidadito a ver si le vas a hacer un bollo!—ladra forcejeando un poco con las llaves, hasta que por fin el jovencito consigue arrebatárselas, digo, hasta que la andorrana se las cede suavemente.

En recepción está Bélgica, organizando la habitación para ella y sus hermanos. Que por cierto acaban de entrar por la puerta principal. Holanda arrastrando sus propias maletas (para no darle propina al botones) y Luxemburgo libre como un pajarillo. El menor se acerca hasta su hermana y la abraza por la espalda, logrando sorprenderla. El holandés rueda los ojos, porque a él el rollo familiar se la suda. Lástima, porque no te vas a librar del achuchón de tu hermanita pequeña.

Luxemburgo se burla un poquito y recibe un codazo con un plus de gruñido.

—Ay, _Holland_ , ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?—pregunta la belga dándole una copia de la llave a cada uno.

—Es la que tiene, _zuster_ —bromea el menor dándole un codacito cariñoso.

El holandés lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Tú quieres cobrar otra vez?

—Mira como para a la hora de dar hostias es el más generoso.

Uno de los porteros le abre la puerta a San Marino que se lo agradece con una sonrisita y se la sujeta a Andorra que se aferra a su bolso mirando con desconfianza a TODOS por si acaso intentan robárselo. La andorrana frunce el ceño al ver cómo el joven le abre la puerta (porque en eso consiste el trabajo de un portero) y lo fulmina.

La italiana que ya está en recepción se tira encima del holandés, que se tensa como un palo y sus hermanos pequeño se sobresaltan. Porque la mujer ha dado un chillido agudo que ha hecho que todas las miradas se posen sobre ellos.

— _Olandaaaa_!—lo soba un poquito y el muchacho se revueeeelve—. _Ciao_!¡Pero qué _bellisimo_ estás!

—San Marino, ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia se vuelve a Bélgica que está observando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos, flipando de lo lindo. Holanda forcejea tratando de no hacerle daño a la señora, que está agarrándolo cual lapa, metiéndole mano sutilmente y el pobrecito se sonroja hasta la orejas.

— _Ciao, Belgio_! Tú también estás _bellisima_ —suelta al mayor de los hermanos para achuchar a la belga... Y aprovecha para tocarle las tetas.

Bélgica da un saltito de dos metros y no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—¿Son tuyas o es uno de esos sujetadores con push up?—soba un poco máaaas.

—¡San Marino!¡Por Dios!

Luxemburgo que ha visto cómo ha invadido el espacio de Holanda (aún rojo como un tomate), observa cómo invade el espacio personal de su hermana y abre la boca formando una perfecta O. Joder con los italianos, ¿cómo es posible que Vaticano sea pariente de tales personajes?

San Marino se limita a sonreír y las suelta (gracias a Dios).

—Woah, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos de compras y nos compramos uno a juego?

Le cierra un ojo y choca cadera con cadera.

— _WAT_?!—chilla la chica cerrándose la cazadora de cuero.

Luxemburgo carraspea y se acerca a la mujer, aunque guarda las distancias porque no quiere ser invadido. Chico listo.

—Oye, San Marino, ¿no era que venías con _grootmoeder_?

— _Grootmoeder_?!¡No me digas que esa vieja gruñona viene!

Bélgica mira a Holanda con ojitos de cordero degollado. El holandés se encoge de hombros y traga saliva, porque lo cierto es que se ha llevado todo el camino rezando para que se le pinchara una rueda o se quedaran sin combustible a mitad de camino. Lo cierto es que también rezó para que el coche se cayera por un precipicio y nos airbags no se activaran a tiempo, ¿para qué os voy a mentir?

—Ay, sí. Andi estaba dejándole el coche a uno de esos chicos tan guapos de la puerta. Tiene que estar al caer. Por cierto, _Lussemburgo_ , ¡tú también estás _bellisimo_!—le da un besito muy ceeeerca de los labios.

Al menor le tiemblan las piernas y se le eriza la piel.

—¡¿Pero qué coño crees que haces, eh?!¡Suelta la puta puerta, atontao'!¡Me da igual que sea tu jodido trabajo, niñato!¡¿Qué te crees?!¡¿Qué soy una inútil o algo?!¡Mírame bien, que no estoy manca, joder!¡Sé como abrir una puerta de mierda!

Y esa es la entrada triunfal de Andorra. Dándole bolsazos al pobre portero, que se ha limitado a hacer su trabajo que es abrir una simple puerta y desear que tenga un feliz día. Luxemburgo llora de la risa, Bélgica comienza a hiperventilar y quiere que la tierra la trague y la escupa lejor, muy lejos. Holanda se maldice así mismo por no haber matado a esa señora cuando tuvo oportunidad. Y en cuanto a San Marino...

—Andiiiii—grita con voz cantarina mientras agita la mano en el aire—. ¡Estamos aquí, nena!

Holanda agarra a sus hermanos de las muñecas y tira de ellos para llevarlos a rastras a la habitación, con suerte las dos veteranas ni se den cuenta.

—Ay, pero que suerte tiene la muy zorri—murmura San Marino al ver a Andorra siendo arrastradas por dos guardias de seguridad que según la andorrana... Se parecen mucho a Germania.

* * *

 **Para mí que van a darle mucha guerra al nuestro suizo favorito, ¿un review para brindarle apoyo emocional? xD**

 **TheFreakZone: Los invitados comienzan a llegar a Ginebra, ¡POR FIN! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por tu comentario, ¡un abrazo! :D**

 **Saphira Kirkland: Me encanta que este fic te haga reír, porque yo también me río mientras lo escribo xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡un abrazo! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

-23 de diciembre, Ginebra-

Francia baja del taxi con las gafas de sol puestas y una bolsa de viaje colgando en su hombro. Con un movimiento elegante se quita las gafas y sacude el pelo de manera que su melena caiga perfectamente sobre sus hombros.

No hace falta decir que tanto los trabajadores del hotel como los huéspedes lo miran con asombro. Pero él se limita a sonreír (con esa sonrisita que Inglaterra detesta y todos te creemos cuando dices eso y te sonrojas hasta las orejas, Iggy) porque es Francia y está más que acostumbrado a causar esa sensación. Detrás de él sale Canadá, pero lamentablemente nadie se percata de su presencia, porque están embobaditos con el francés.

Joder, Francia si hasta el botones que es heterosexual, con novia formal desde el instituto se ha sonrojado cuando le has guiñado un ojo. Y encima le toca un poco el pecho cuando deja la propinilla en el bosillo de su chaqueta. Ay, estos franceses.

El francés toma al americano de la muñeca y lo arrastra a la recepción donde supuestamente Seychelles tiene que estar esperando con las copias de la llave de la habitación. Sí, van a compartir una habitación para estar en familia. Qué monos son.

Al hotel siguen llegando más naciones, y yo sinceramente me imagino al dueño de éste en un bañador con el símbolo del dólar sumergiéndose en una piscina con billetes de todo el mundo, a lo Tío Gilito. Vale miento, no me he imaginado al director del hotel, sino a Suiza, que con el colocón con el que lo dejamos debe de estar intentando hacer lo mismo.

Como iba diciendo, el hotel recibe a Veneciano, Prusia y Vaticano. El menor de los italianos saluda a todos apresuradamente y corre hasta su habitación donde Alemania le está esperando. Vaticano es perseguido por personal de seguridad que lleva el uniforme de la guardia suiza. El germano viéndose solo se acerca al francés feliz de la vida, porque ya se está viendo en el altar con la húngara.

— _Prusse!_

— _Heil, Frankreich!_

Prusia se deja abrazar y se ríe. Francia está haciendo la cuenta atrás desde diez para que el albino le confiese cuáles son sus planes de boda.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

—¿Sabes una cosa súper _awesome_?

El francés sonríe victorioso.

— _Non_ , ¿qué cosa, _Prusse_?

—¡Vas a ser _mein awesome_ padrino de _mein awesome_ boda!—chilla dando saltitos de niña pequeña.

Canadá flipa con eso, y aún más de que su antiguo tutor parezca tan tranquilo. A todo esto, Prusia no se ha dado cuenta de que el norteamericano está ahí. Disculpadlo, pero es que es el awesome Prusia, awesomemente egocéntrico y ya con esto de la boda con Hungría (boda de la que Hungría no tiene ni idea).

— _Quoi?_ ¿Te casas?¿Cómo?

—Es fácil, _Frankreich_. Yo voy con un awesome traje de novio, _Ungarn_ con uno no tan awesome de novia. Todos en la iglesia, tú vestido de padrino, _Kugelmugel_ llevando las alianzas y _Österreich_ la música... _Nein, nein_ , nada de música de _Österreich_ porque es aburrida y fea. Nada _awesome_. Mejor que _Spanien_ se encargue de la música, así no se enfada porque te haya elegido a ti como padrino...

— _Prusse_ —Francia intenta no ser maleducado.

—¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?Ah, claro. Tú preferirás ser padrino de _Spanien_ cuando se case con _Italien_. ¡Bueno, un pequeño cambio no importa! Tú padrino de _Spanien_ , _Spanien_ será mi padrino y yo el tuyo _kesesese_.

El francés se masajea el puente de la nariz, intentando ser paciente.

—¿Piensas casarte?—pregunta Canadá en un susurro, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Quoi? _Non, non_ , ¡yo no me voy a casar!—responde nerviosito.

—¡Ya lo sé, _Frankreich_!¡Soy yo el que va a hacerlo!—contesta Prusia dándole un golpe seco en la espalda mientras vuelve a reírse.

—Pero, ¿ _Hongrie_ ha aceptado ser tu esposa?

— _Nein_ , no lo ha hecho—se encoge de hombros, con la sonrisa permanente.

Francia comienza a ponerse nervioso, porque es como si España hubiera poseído el cuerpo de Prusia y le está sacando un poquito de quicio. Pero trata de no perder la compostura, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Pero seamos sinceros, ¿quién rechazaría a este macho alfa germano Dios del sexo?—modestia a parte—. ¿Y quién rechazaría un anillo tan _awesome_ de alguien tan _awesome_ como yo? ¡Estamos hablando de estar juntos para toda la vida!¡Le concedo a _Ungarn_ el privilegio de disfrutarme para siempre—añade cuando ve que su amigo está a punto de replicar.

—¿Le has comprado un anillo?—cara de WTF?!

— _Ja!_ ¡No puede haber boda sin anillo de proposición!

No puede haber boda si una de las personas no sabe que va a casarse y mucho menos aún no ha aceptado, Prusia. Ahora son otros tiempos, no es como hace quinientos años que tú elegías con quien te casabas y ¡hala, boda al canto.

—¿Tu _frère_ te ha dado dinero para comprarle el anillo?

— _Nein, nein_. Si se lo digo se pondrá muy pesado y me dirá hazlo así y hazlo _asá_. Por cierto, ¿quieres verlo?—pregunta con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentrífico.

Ni siquiera le da tiempo a responderle que ya le ha plantado el anillo en sus narices. Es plateado y tiene un pollito que porta un pedruscón gordo y pesado, tanto que no le cabe en el pico. Francia entiende a España, y ya se está viendo en urgencias con Alemania, porque ese diamantito le va a costar un riñón.

—¿A que es muy _awesome_?

— _Oui_ , lo es.

—¡Pues claro que lo es, hombre!¡ _Ungarn_ se va a volver loquita!

Y te va a dar un sartenazo.

—¿No crees que es todo muy precipitado, _mon chéri_?

— _Nein_ , ¿por qué iba a serlo?

—Bueno, recuerda que _Hongrie_ estuvo casada con _Autriche_ —señala intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

El albino bufa y rueda los ojos ante la mención de la boda de esos dos. Porque fue una boda horrible, y el vestido que llevaba Hungría no era tan bonito como el que él hubiera elegido, la música era fea, la comida era asquerosa y encima se casaba con el señorito.

— _Ja_ , ¿y? Todos cometemos errores y ella metió la pata hasta la ingle, pero soy una persona _awesome_ y la perdoné.

—No me refiero a eso, _cher._

Ceño fruncido del prusiano.

—Sabes que ese matrimonio no acabó bien.

—Se casó con el señorito, ¡obvio que no acabara bien!—protesta cruzándose de brazos, a lo pues ahora me enfado, me enfurruño no respiro y me convierto en pera.

Francia atina al acariciarle el brazo con cariño.

— _Espagne_ también se casó, y no ha vuelto a hacerlo.

— _Spanien_ también se casó con _Österreich._

Facepalm del galo.

—¿Quieres dejar a _Autriche_ un segundo?—pregunta molesto por el comportamiento infantil del germano.

—¡Pero es que es verdad!—chillonea—. ¡No es mi culpa que traumatice a las personas con las que se casa!¡No es mi culpa que el mal gusto ciegue a las personas en ocasiones de su vida!

—Lo sé, mon _chéri_ , créeme que lo sé—Francia se hace un poco bolita mentalmente, recordando cuando Inglaterra se lió, quiero decir, se alió con Portugal en la época de esplendor napoleónico—. Pero a lo que yo me refiero es que a lo mejor no quiere repetir malas experiencias.

Prusia aparta la mano del francés que le acaricia la cara de un manotazo y le lanza una mirada llena de indgnación.

—¿Insinuas que sería una mala experiencia estar casado conmigo?¿O acaso me intentas decir que no sería capaz de hacer feliz a _Ungarn_?

—Quoi?! _Non, non_!¡En ningún momento he pretendido hacerte creer eso, _mon amour_!—intenta retenerlo abrazándole de los hombros, pero el germano se zafa de su agarre.

—Ah, _nein?_ Pues a mí me parece que sí. Lo que me parece super fuerte es que ni _Spanien_ , ni tú me apoyéis en esto, ¡joder!¡Se supone que sois mis mejores amigos!

—¡Y somos tus amigos, _Prusse!_ —chilla histérico—. Te lo decimos desde nuestras experiencias, _mon chéri,_ sólo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—¿Lo mejor para mí?¡Te estoy diciendo que quiero casarme!¡Mi felicidad está con _Ungarn_!¿Es que no lo entiendes?—permanece estático mirando al galo fijamente.

—Puedes estar con ella. Puedes hacerla feliz y ser feliz sin necesidad de casarte—razona bajando un poco el tono—. ¿Sabes todo lo que conllevaría casarte con ella? Podrías generar una desestabilización política, social y económica. ¡Abre los ojos, _s'il vous plaît_!

Prusia rueda los ojos y bufa.

Francia e muerde el labio mientras le sujeta la mano, apretándosela y esperando que se le apriete de vuelta. Prusia se humedece los labios, aún con el ceño fruncido. Y una parte de él siente que tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero esa parte tiene una voz flojita, que habla a susurros como Canadá. De modo que vuelve a romper el agarre y observa al rubio con una mirada severa.

A todo esto, Hungría aparece tras las puertas del ascensor, un jersey rojo bastante hortera con un reno de nariz roja que le ocupa todo el pecho y parte de la barriga.

La húngara le dedica una amplia sonrisa al albino y lo saluda con la mano a lo lejos. Él le guiña un ojo, y Francia le hace un gesto con la cabeza, aún con la carita de pena.

—No tienes derecho a decirme que hablas desde tu experiencia cuando eres tú el que más daño a hecho a lo largo de la historia—susurra antes de acercarse a Hungría y tomarla de la mano para ir a dejar sus cosas en la habitación que van a compartir.

Un puñal atraviesa el corazoncito del galo, el cual mantiene fija la vista al suelo.

Canadá que ha sido testigo de esa discusión que empezó por un asunto absurdo le toma de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándola. El mayor mira al americano con una sonrisa débil y se la aprieta de vuelta.

—No le hagas caso, _France_. No sabía lo que decía—dice como consolación.

—Lo sé, _mon petit soleil._ Pero tiene toda la razón, yo he hecho daño a muchas personas.

—Y a ti también te lo han hecho, _France_ , lo hablamos antes. Y no pasa nada, porque todo eso forma parte del pasado.

—El pasado estará ahí para siempre.

El menor se encoge de hombros.

—Pero lo que realmente importa es el presente.

Sonríe ante el optimismo de su pequeño canadiense y no puede evitar darle un abrazo de oso. Canadá sonríe entre los brazos de Francia y lo interpreta como símbolo de agradecimiento.

—Hablando de presente—comenta ya más animado cuando se separan del abrazo—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta niña?—pregunta refiriéndose a Seychelles.

— _Je ne sais pas_. Le he puesto un mensaje, pero no contesta.

Suelta un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

—Se habrá dejado el móvil en la habitación o estará por ahí—el chico de las gafas asiente, riéndose un poco porque su hermana es realmente olvidadiza y despistada—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo en el bar mientras esperamos?

—Me parece bien.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería se encuentran Seychelles y Liechtenstein. La primera da vueltas al contenido de su copa con la sombrillita azul que le han plantado, la segunda hace lo mismo pero en lugar de girar una sombrilla dentro de una copa con alcohol, gira una cucharilla en una tacita muy cuca que dentro contiene café solo, como el que bebía en casa de Austria. Ambas charlan sobre el regalo que Liechtenstein acaba de comprarle a Suiza.

—¿Tú crees que a mi _bruder_ le gustará mi regalo?—pregunta la rubia sonrojada, con la mirada fija en el café que debería llamarse centrifugado de tantas vueltas como le ha dado ya.

—Hombre, no es algo a lo que _Suisse_ esté hecho a esa clase de regalos—ni a cualquier otro tipo—. De hecho, no es muy común que se regalen cosas así.

Una mueca de horror se dibuja en la cara de la europea. ¿Y si a su querido hermano no le gustaba el regalo? Ella lo había elegido con todo su cariño, e incluso Seychelles había dado su visto bueno.

—Quieres decir que lo va a odiar, ¿no?—agacha la cabeza sintiéndose totalmente estúpida.

—¿Odiar? _Non, non_. Nadie podría odiar un regalo como este, Lils.

—Ah, _nein?_ —levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa esperanzadora en los labios.

Seychelles le devuelve la sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que _non_! Si a mí me hicieran ese regalo estaría eternamente agradecida porque el que tengo ahora está hecho polvo.

—Pero tú dijiste que no es muy común que se regalen esas cosas—dice encogiéndose de hombros algo insegura. Es lo que tiene convivir con Suiza.

— _Oui_ , lo dije, pero porque a mí me personalmente me gusta tener la libertad de elegirlo yo misma—le da un sorbito a su cóctel y se relame antes de seguir—. Lo digo desde mi experiencia. El primero que tuve fue un regalo de _France_ y acertó en el tamaño, peso y el modelo era uno de los más modernos de aquella época. Pero resultó ser un asco con esa vibración... ¡Casi parecía que hubiesen terremotos!—vuelve a darle otro trago—. De todas maneras no creo que Suisse esté muy informado en ese campo, él es más rural, de la vieja escuela.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco soy muy experta—admite Liechtenstein en voz baja—. El primero que tuve fui a comprarlo con _Ungarn_ , ella me ayudó a elegirlo.

La africana le da una palmadita sobre la mano que tiene puesta sobre la mesa.

Por las puertas de la cafetería entran Canadá y Francia. Éste último rodea de manera fraternal los hombros del americano con uno de sus brazos. Allí los recibe una chica encantadora, que primero saluda en alemán pero cambia inmediatamente al francés al oír a Francia contestarle en tal idioma.

—Tranquila, todos empezamos así, siendo inexpertos. ¡Incluso _Amérique_ , que es todo un magnate en esa industria!

Liechtenstein pasea la vista por la estancia, y da un saltito al ver a los dos francófonos. Porque Seychelles y personalidad despistada son contagiosas, y la chica recuerda que cuando acompañó a la morena a por las llaves de su habitación le dijo: He quedado con France y Canada aquí en recepción para entregarles las llaves. Pero el tiempo pasó y ninguna recordó este pequeño detalle.

—¡Tu _bruder_!—grita en un tono de voz que cualquier persona usaría para pedir la hora.

Seychelles parpadea sin entederla bien.

—Oui, _Amérique_ _c'est mon frère_.

— _Nein, nein_ —niega con la cabeza frenéticamente—. ¡Tu _bruder Kanada_!

Mira en la dirección en la que se encuentran el americano y el europeo, conteniendo sus ganas de extender su dedo índice y señalarle donde se encuentran. Pero Austria le enseñó que eso no era lo que hacían las señoritas, aunque Hungría lo hacía todo el tiempo (cuando el austriaco no miraba).

— _Non, mon amie_. Digo que _mon frère Amérique_ sabe mucho de esas cosas.

—Y yo digo que tu _bruder Kanada_ está ahí, con _Herr Frankreich_ —vuelve la cabeza hacia donde están ya sentados en una mesa, esperando que llegue lo que han pedido.

La africana da un gritito. No porque Francia y Canadá vayan a molestarse con ella, sino porque es consciente de que es un auténtico desastre.

El francés ha pedido un café francés, mientras que el canadiense ha tenido la tentación de pedirse una Guinness, pero al final ha optado por el té.

El servicio es rápido, así que la camarera viene ya de vuelta cuando tiene que hacer unos movimientos ágiles dignos de una bailarina de ballet o equilibrista para evitar que una manada de ñús salvajes, es decir, Seychelles la derribe a ella, las bebidas de los clientes y parte de su sueldo.

— _Entschuldigung_ —se disculpa Liechtenstein detrás de ella, sosteniendo la copa de Seychelles y su café procurando no derramar ni una gota.

— _France!_ —chilla plantándole las llaves en la cara, haciendo que se sobresalte y se aleje como acto reflejo—. _Je suis desolée_.

Francia esboza una sonrisa y en lugar de tomar las llaves lo primero que hace es abrazarla con fuerza para repartir besos por toda su cara, entre otros cariños melosos que hacen sonrojar a los huéspedes que son germanos y helvéticos en su mayoría. Ya sabéis, rehusan un poquito del contacto físico.

— _Mon petit ange_!—le restriega la perillita contra la mejilla—. ¿Dónde demonios estabaaaas?¡Estábamos _très_ preocupados— Francia, el dramas.

— _Je suis desolée_ —repite algo avergonzada—. Me olvidé por completo.

—Para variar—dice Canadá antes de abrazarla él, pero nadie le escucha.

— _Je sais, ma chérie_. No pasa nada, lo importante es que por fin te hemos encontrado—aunque en realidad haya sido al revés, pero es que eso queda más bonito, más de película.

Después de más cariños, halagos y esas cosas que suele hacer Francia cuando se encuentra con sus antiguas colonias (y con medio mundo) llega Liechtenstein a la que saluda sólo besándole la mano, por si Suiza está merodeando por allí.

Los cuatro se sientan y mantienen una conversación, en la que los que los participantes principales son Seychelles y Francia. El adulto comenta cómo ha sido el viaje de París a Ginebra mientras que Canadá asiente a todo con la cabeza, también habla de los deliciosos y distinguidos platos que ha encargado para llevar en representación de la nación francesa en la cena de Noche Buena. Con respecto a esto, Liechtenstein comenta que su hermano ha optado por llevar queso y chocolate, a nadie le extraña. Y por último, el francés divaga sobre los trajes que el canadiense y él van a llevar durante la cena.

— _Mon petit Canada_ va a estar guapísimo!—sentencia una vez termina de descripir el color exacto de la camisa que vestirá el joven, que no es blanco, pero tampoco llega a ser beige del todo.

Las mejillas del aludido adquieren una tonalidad rojiza.

— _Merci_.

—A ver si ligas o algo, _non?_ —añade Seychelles con una sonrisa malignilla.

Canadá traga saliva, nerviosito.

—Harán cola para bailar con él—afirma el francés inflando el pecho.

—¿Alguna prioridad, hermanito?

El aludido tose con el tonito sugerente de las palabras de la chica y la doble subida de cejas que acaba de hacerle. Francia arruga el entrecejo sin terminar de comprender la situación.

Es Liechtenstein la que logra salvar la situación, cambiando de tema, volviendo al maravilloso regalo que va a hacerle a su hermano mayor. Francia la escucha con atención, y siendo sinceros, hace un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada. Canadá está flipando con lo que la chica narra, sobre todo con la inocencia que lo hace, ¡tan cuca!

— _Herr Frankreich_ , ¿usted cree que a mi bruder le gustará?

— _Mais oui!_ —asiente el galo con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras—. Es más si no tiene uno todavía es porque tu frère es un poco...—pausa para buscar una palabra que no suene tan mal como tacaño o agarrado—. Es bastante ahorrativo.

— _Ja_ , lo es.

Suelta aire, aliviado porque para los helveticos la palabra ahorrativo sea un adjetivo positivo, casi tanto como un halago.

—Oye, _France_ , he olvidado colgar mi vestido para mañana, ¿me acompañas y así lo ves?—propone Seychelles cogiéndole de la mano.

— _Oui_ , iré encantado y de paso también cuelgo las camisas que tengo en la maleta.

El canadiense se pone de pie cuando ve que ambos están a punto de ir a la habitación para colocar también sus prendas.

— _Canada_ , tú quédate aquí con Liechtenstein, _s'il vous plaît_ —le pide su hermana con una sonrisa.

—No es problema, pero mi ropa...

—Ya te la colocamos nosotros—le asegura aprentando la mano del adulto que la mira alzando una ceja, volviendo a notar el tonito sugerente—. No tardamos nada. Y trata bien a Lils, eh. Mira que su _frère_ tiene bastante... carácter.

— _Mais_ , Seychelles!

— _A bientôt!_

Y ambos salen de la cafetería, dejando solos a Canadá y Liechtenstein. El uno en frente del otro.

La chica tiene las manos puestas sobre sus piernas, agarrando con fuerza el vestido y con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Está algo ruborizada, porque realmente nunca ha estado con otros chicos que no fueran su hermano, Alemania, Prusia o Austria.

Él también se revuelve en su silla y se pasa las manos irregularmente por el cabello. Está preocupado. Teme que Irlanda entre por las puertas en cualquier momento y se lo encuentre ahí, sentado junto a la ventana con Liechtenstein. Lo peor de todo es que el ambiente es navideño y bastante romántico, ¡y encima su acompañante está actuando como una adolescente en su primera cita! No la culpa, porque más o menos conoce la personalidad sobreprotectora de Suiza y eso es lo más parecido a una cita que habrá tenido.

Lo que Canadá no sabe es que lo que está apretando bajo su vestido es su pequeña pistola, porque como diría su hermano ''Por muy monos que parezcan tus enemigos (o animalitos del bosque) nunca te confíes. Podría tratarse de un lobo con piel de cordero''.

En el ascensor, Seychelles pulsa el botón de la tercera planta y se cruza de brazos mientras espera. Al francés le ha resultado rara la actitud de la joven durante todo el trayecto. Los dos están en silencio, meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que suena dentro del ascensor.

La mira de reojo y decide ponerle fin a esta situación.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o tengo que adivinarlo?

—¿A mí?—mano al pecho con cara de ''yo no he sido''—. A mí no me pasa nada.

Alza una ceja.

—En un principio pensé que habías puesto esa excusa barata para emparejar a _ton frère_ con la _soeur_ de _Suisse_ — Seychelles parpadea perpleja, porque jamás se hubiera imaginado a Liechtenstein saliendo con nadie y mucho menos con Canadá—. Pero parece que eso ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza. Lástima, porque a mí me parece que harían una pareja muy tierna— sí, hasta que Suiza lo amenazara poniéndole la escopeta sobre las regiones vitales.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren con el sonido de ¡plin! Ambos salen rumbo a la habitación.

—¿Y qué me dices de su pareja actual, _France_?

Frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirarla.

—¿Qué pareja?¿ _Canada_ tiene pareja?—pregunta deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya, ya. Ahora cúbrelo—se ríe mientras introduce la llave-tarjeta para luego extraerla y abrir la puerta—Como si no lo supieras.

—Pues a decir verdad me estoy enterando ahora mismo y me gustaría que fueras directa al grano, _s'il vous plaît_ —dice sacando su vena de mamá gallina, cerrando la puerta tras él una vez ambos entran.

Seychelles se ríe, dejándose caer en una de las tres camas que hay en la habitación, exhausta. El francés se dispone a colocar que están en las maletas.

—¡Jo, _France_!Lo que me parece muy fuerte es que además de que no me lo haya contado él, que tampoco lo hagas tú y encima trates de taparlo! Ya sé que es raro, pero bueno, mira a Romano con _Espagne_.

El galo detiene su labor y la mira. Ella se incorpora al ver el rostro confuso del rubio, pero mantiene la sonrisa, pensando que se le da de miedo actuar.

—Hablo en serio Seychelles, no sé de qué me hablas. Y no entiendo qué tienen que ver _Espagne_ y Romano con él—coloca una de las camisas en la percha y la cuelga en el armario.

—Pues eso del complejo de Edipo y ese rollo. A ver, yo creo que puede ser normal, ¿no? A mí no me pasaría porque no me van tan formalitos, pero si a él le gusta y es feliz, pues adelante. Son una pareja rara de cojones, pero como tú sueles decir el amor no entiende de razas, ni de edad, ni de tamaño, ni de sexo...

La chica sigue parloteando sin parar mientras Francia sigue colgando las prendas más delicadas.

—Seychelles, _ma chérie_ , sigo sin entender qué es lo que me quieres decir—la interrumpe el francés algo crispado, porque entre lo de Prusia y que supuestamente Canadá le está ocultando algo a él cuando nunca lo ha hecho, es está empezando a poner de mal humor.

— _France_ , creo que _Canada_ se está acostando con _Angleterre_ —responde automáticamente, y al pobre Francia se le cae la percha de las manos.

* * *

 **Al final no sé quién va a acabar más tocado después de esta fiesta, si Suiza o Francia. ¡Hagan sus apuestas en los comentarios!**

 **Por cierto, ¡he aprendido cómo van los mensajes privados! *llora de emoción***

 **¡Gracias por leer!Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
